Scarlett O'Hara ou le cynisme banalisé
by kenedy
Summary: Scarlett O'Hara est une jeune fille banale. Mais ajoutz lui une famille compliquée, des parents adoptifs opposés, James Potter pour meilleur ami, d'autres amis plus que douteux, et un cynisme mordant. Vous verrez comment l'ordinaire devient extraordinaire
1. Je m'appelle Scarlett O'Hara

Scarlett O'Hara, ou le cynisme banalisé:

Je m'appelle Scarlett O'Hara. Je suis née le 4 Février 1960, dans des conditions plutôt mystérieuses, du moins c'est ce qu'en disent mes parents adoptifs : Gilbert et Leia O'Hara. Oui, oui c'est bien ça mes parents adoptifs ma venue au monde est assez compliquée et confuse toujours est il que mes parents ont toujours refusé de m'en dire plus sur mes parents biologiques, pour me « protéger » et me « préserver » du fardeau de mes origines. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas la « vraie » fille de mes parents. Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, j'aime mes parents et je les respecte, mais la différence, surtout au niveau physique, est flagrante.

Je n'ai ni les cheveux roux flamboyants de mon irlandais de père, ni ses yeux bleus, et je ressemble encore moins à mon anglaise de mère, blonde, les yeux gris, la peau laiteuse, élégante et gracieuse: si il ya bien une irlandaise qui ressemble à tout sauf à une irlandaise, c'est bien moi. Tout en moi, est complètement différent de mes parents : mes cheveux sont noirs, mes yeux d'un vert émeraude plutôt sombre, le teint pâle, plutôt grande, mais pas assez pour avoir l'air d'une native du pays.

En bref, je suis aux antipodes de mes propres parents. Quant à la particularité de ma famille, je suis presque sûre de ne pas en hériter : en effet, ma famille fait partie du monde des sorciers. Non, non, ce n'est pas une blague ! Ce sont des sorciers. Une longue lignée de sorciers au sang-pur, ayant tous appartenu à Gryffondor, ou du moins, en grande partie, et du coté paternel. Car ma mère est issue d'une famille pro-sang-pur, ayant tous appartenu à la maison ennemie, devinez ? Serpentard !Bravo ! Vous avez deviné… Mes parents passent carrément pour des parias, en grande partie à cause de moi pour ma famille maternelle, et à cause de l'alliance malheureuse entre un Gryffondor et une Serpentard, pour la famille de mon père.

En gros, vous pouvez imaginer la joie et l'amour qui émane de nos réunions familiales ! De plus, ils sont tous persuadés que je suis une moldue, et d'ailleurs, mes grands-parents maternels ne s'empêchent de me le rappeler constamment.

Moi-même, je me suis fait à l'idée que jamais je ne fréquenterais Poudlard, la merveilleuse école de magie, et que je ne saurais du monde des sorciers que ce que m'en diront mes frères et sœurs, car il est vrai que j'ai des frères et sœurs, trois pour être exact : Annabelle, ma sœur ainé, est en troisième année à Gryffondor, copie conforme de mon père au féminin la famille en est très fier (en tout cas les Gryffondors le sont). Puis il y a moi, Scarlett, 10 ans et demi, unique en mon genre (mais comme le font judicieusement remarquer les Serpentard « je ne compte pas vraiment »), ensuite il y a Luke, mon jeune frère, 9ans, mon « petit protégé », blond, les yeux noirs, grand et pâle, l'air angélique, mais ne vous y fiez pas ! Ensuite, Harry, 7ans, me ressemble un peu plus, les cheveux châtains, les yeux verts clairs, est le plus discret de notre fratrie. Enfin, la petite Elisabeth, 5 ans et demi, est née, heureux hasard le jour de mon anniversaire.

Je sais, je sais, avoir autant de frères et sœur n'est pas une sinécure, mais je m'en sors autant que je peux, grâce au sarcasme et à l'ironie, que je manie à merveille en présence de ma sœur ainée, Annabelle. Attention, pas que je sois jalouse ou que je la déteste, non, je l'aime autant que mes autres frères et sœur, mais une certaines différence d'âge associée à sa vie « palpitante » à Poudlard nous à quelque peu éloignées l'une de l'autre, mais pas dans le mauvais sens. Je suis juste un peu plus solidaire avec les autres membres de ma fratrie, qui n'ont pas encore mis les pieds à Poudlard.

En parlant de Poudlard, et en accord avec mes parents, j'ai pris une décision : si je ne reçois pas ma lettre de Poudlard, et qu'il s'avère que je suis une Moldue, ou pire une Cracmolle, je vivrai dans les monde des moldus, et ferai mes études dans la meilleure école moldue du pays. Ma famille Serpentard désapprouve bien entendue, mais comme d'habitude, je me fiche comme d'une guigne de ce qu'ils peuvent raconter de leur venimeuse langue ! En accord avec cette décision, et dès l'âge de 7 ans, j'ai commencé à assembler des connaissances hétéroclites, sur tout ce qui touche au monde moldu aussi bien qu'au monde sorcier.

En bref, et de l'avis général de la famille, je semble destinée à avoir une tranquille existence de cracmolle, et malgré mes répliques ironiques et pleines d'esprit, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'ils aient raison ! Merlin, comme j'aimerai être une sorcière, comme j'aimerai fermer leur caquet à ces idiots de pro sang-purs ! Je ne sais qui est le pire ! Les Gryffondors qui ont pitié de moi et qui me prennent en compassion, ou les Serpentards qui me méprisent et me traitent « d'abomination de la nature » !

Heureusement, mes parents ne sont pas comme ça, malgré quelques caractéristiques typiques de leur maison : le coté un peu guimauve de mon père, ou la froideur de ma mère quand elle nous gronde. C'est même à cause d'eux que j'ai envie d'être une grande sorcière, enfin presque… c'est aussi un peu à cause de James…

Bon, je m'explique. Mes parents ont pour vieux amis d'école un couple marié, Béatrice et Henry Potter. Madame Potter (qui à l'époque de Poudlard s'appelait Béatrice Bones et était à Poufsouffle) était une amie d'école de ma mère et elles avaient quasiment été élevées ensemble et Henry Potter jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch avec mon père, au poste d'attrapeur. Forcément, le fait de jouer dans la même équipe et être poursuivi par un fan-club entre deux cours, ça crée des liens ! D'ailleurs, la cape d'invisibilité de M. Potter les avait énormément aidés lors de leurs escapades nocturnes. Mais, je ne suis pas censée être au courant de ça, j'ai surpris cette phrase au détour d'une conversation entre mon père et M. Potter, alors qu'ils évoquaient ensemble « le bon vieux temps ».

Pour en revenir à James, j'ai fait sa connaissance à l'âge de 5 ans, je ne m'en souviens même pas, et lui non plus. Toujours est-il que nous sommes devenus amis, partageant parait-il, le même goût pour l'altitude, sur un balai. Nous nous voyons assez souvent, 1 à 2 deux fois par semaine, et à chaque fois nous parlons de tout et de n'importe quoi, surtout de Poudlard.

Maintenant vous savez tout sur moi, ma vie, ma famille, et mon unique ami, du moins jusqu'à mes 11 ans…


	2. La Tarte à la Citrouille

Chapitre II : La Tarte à la citrouille :

12 Juin 1970 : Point de Vue de Scarlett O'Hara :

Encore une nouvelle réunion de famille, et pas la plus agréable, celle avec le côté le plus lourd et le moins agréable de la famille, j'ai nomméééé…. Ma famille maternelle pro-sang-pur : les Selwyns !

Comme d'habitude, avant de se mettre en route vers le donjon… pardon le château familiale Selwyn dernières recommandations :

-N'oublie pas Anna, de parler de tes amis de Serpentard à ta grand-mère, dit ma mère à ma sœur aînée, et ne mentionne en aucun cas le nom de ta meilleure amie, c'est une sang-de-bourbe.

-Mère ! s'indigna Annabelle, ne parlez pas de Jessica comme ça !

-Tu sais très bien que si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, nous n'irions pas les voir, mais c'est notre famille, ta famille ! Et la famille…

-… c'est important, achevai-je, même si celle-là est cinglée !

Annabelle esquissa un sourire amusé, et ma mère se tourna vers moi :

-Quant à toi Scarlett, n'oublie pas de te montrer polie envers tout le monde, et ne répond pas aux provocations de tes oncles.

-Ne vous en faites pas Mère, dis-je avec un large sourire hypocrite, je ferais attention à me comporter comme la sang-pur que je ne suis pas, et je n'oublierai pas de remercier le duo maléfique pour leurs insultes si…distinguées.

J'ai oublié de vous parler du « duo maléfique », ce sont les frères jumeaux de ma mère, de vraies saletés, vous pouvez me croire.

-Bon on y va maintenant ? dit mon père, légèrement impatient, et pressé d'en finir.

Pauvre père, comme je le comprends, il est encore moins bien traité que moi, c'est ce qu'on appelle dans les nobles familles « une pièce rapportée », et les pièces rapportées, évitent les réunions au sommet comme la peste. Après les recommandations de dernières minutes, nous nous mîmes tous en file indienne, et avançâmes vers la cheminée. D'abord ma mère, puis Annabelle et ensuite moi.

Une fois dans l'âtre, je pris une pincée de poudre de cheminette, me raclai la gorge et prononçai à voix haute et intelligible :

Château de Canterburry, Angleterre !

Je disparu dans les flammes vertes émeraudes, et tournai de plus en plus vite sur moi-même, j'essaie de garder mon équilibre, mais ce n'est pas facile enfin, j'atterri sur un tapis de velours verte assez moche, et fus immédiatement suivie par mon frère Luke, qui manqua de tomber et se rattrapa à moi de justesse. Puis Harry atterri sur le tapis avec un peu moins de maladresse. Et enfin, mon père nous rejoint, essayant de calmer ma jeune sœur.

Nous sommes immédiatement accueillis par ma grand-mère, Eva, qui se précipita pour arracher ma jeune sœur des bras de mon père :

-Comme elle a grandi ! Elle est superbe, et comme elle te ressemble tant Leia ! Elle a la marque des Selwyns ! S'extasie ma grand-mère.

J'échangeai un regard consterné avec Anna, ni elle ni moi n'avons jamais eu la « marque des Selwyns », puis soudain je comprends : Elisabeth est en effet bien partie dans la vie pour avoir les cheveux très blonds, comme ceux de ma mère, ça doit être ça la « marque des Selwyns » ! Puisque Anna a les cheveux roux, et moi les cheveux noirs Comme pour confirmer cette pensée, Eva tourna vers Luke son visage ridé comme une vieille pomme de terre et lança :

-Quant à toi Luke, comme tu as grandi ! J'ai bon espoir que tu deviennes plus tard un sorcier d'honneur, qui honoreras sa famille et évitera les mauvaises fréquentations…

La vieille Eva me regarde en disant « mauvaises fréquentations », sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, on ne change pas ses petites habitudes…

C'est le moment que choisirent mes deux oncles pour arriver :

-Vous avez dit mauvaises fréquentations Mère ? Demanda Friedrich d'un air narquois.

- Vous voulez parler de Scarlett n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta Georg en me fixant d'un air mauvais.

STOP. Félicitations, vous venez de faire connaissance avec le duo maléfique : Friedrich et Georg.

Petit point généalogique : Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi ils portent des prénoms Allemands ? La raison est simple, ma grand-mère, Eva est Allemande, son nom de jeune fille est Braün, oui tout à fait, Eva Braün ! Comme la Eva Braün qui a épousé Adolf Hitler, le plus salaud de tout les nazis moldus ! Je me demande parfois si ce n'est pas ma grand-mère qui a connu Hitler… Enfin, elle et mon grand-père se sont mis d'accord : Elle lui donne plusieurs héritiers, et elle pourra choir les noms des héritiers mâles. Exception faite pour mon oncle Brutus, qui porte le prénom d'un lointain ancêtre de mon grand-père ayant cotoyé Salazar Serpentard lui-même (la famille en est très fière). Pratique non ? Faut croire que ça a marché, puisque Eva Braün Selwyn a mis au monde sept enfants: Brutus (marié, trois enfants), Hermia (mariée, un fils), Lysander (marié, deux enfants), Leia(ma mère), Greta (fiancée) , et enfin Friedrich et Georg (les plus jeunes, ils viennent à peine de finir leurs études, ils ont 19 ans) .

Pas trop mal à la tête ? On continue : Nous voilà maintenant tous installés dans la salle de banquet des vieux, à faire la conversation les uns aux autres. Je viens tous juste de remarquer que le reste de la famille n'est pas là.

-Alors Scarlett ? Pas trop terrifiée à l'idée d'aller rejoindre tes moldus ? Me demanda Friedrich d'une voix faussement inquiète.

Ma mère me jeta un regard encourageant, ce qui me mit du baume au cœur.

- Non, pas trop, répondis-je le plus calmement possible, et toi ? Pas trop angoissé ?

- Pourquoi je devrais angoisser ? demanda-t-il d'un air déconcerté.

-Personne ne t'a dit ? Dis-je, faussement navrée, Tu es condamné à ne plus évoluer au niveau mental ! Tu resteras éternellement au stade de l'homme de Neandertal !

Mon père toussa légèrement, essayant de faire passer la légère gêne qui s'est installée. Mon grand-père, Démétrius, ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois et s'adressant à Anna :

Annabelle, comment se passe ta scolarité à Poudlard ? Est-ce que tu entretiens de bonnes relations avec les personnes de ton rang ?

Ma sœur s'éclaircit la gorge avec nervosité et réfléchit avant de parler, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un de particulier :

-Oui grand-père, j'entretiens d'excellentes relations avec tous les élèves ayant un rang élevé, toutes maisons confondues, en particulier avec les élèves de la maison Serpentard.

-Sois plus précise Annabelle, exigea Georg, donne nous des noms.

- Certainement, oncle Georg, dit Annabelle en jetant un regard suppliant dans ma direction.

Elle veut quoi ? Que je lui souffle des noms ou quoi ?

-Il y a… Octave Malefoy, Piers Parkinson, Crassus Crabbe, Marcus Goyle, Iren Black et sa cousine Bellatrix Black, qui vient de quitter Poudlard, Amélia Mc Kinnon, Soazick Doyle, et aussi Dorian Weasley.

-Ce Dorian Weasley est un traitre à son sang, intervint Eva, tu ne devrais pas t'afficher avec lui trop souvent.

Anna baissa la tête avec soumission, je ne pu empêcher un geste d'agacement face à autant d'écrasement de la part de ma sœur ! C'est une Gryffondor par Merlin ! Le courage c'est sa spécialité normalement !

Mon oncle Fried me jeta un regard venimeux, que je lui rendis au centuple. Non mais pour qui il se prend l'espèce de nazi!

Rapidement la conversation ne représenta plus aucun attrait pour moi et mon attention baissa progressivement, je regardais Luke avec affection, il essayait de se retenir au maximum, pour ne pas se jeter sur les tartelettes préparées par les elfes de maisons. Il me sourit d'un air contrit, coincé comme il l'était entre mes deux oncles, regardant avec envie la tarte au citron devant lui, attendant impatiemment que dix minutes s'écoulent avant d'en prendre une.

J'étais dans le même état que lui, littéralement au supplice face à une tarte à la citrouille. Friedrich vit mon regard sur la tarte au citron, et comme le grand sadique qu'il est, prit sous mes yeux, la délicieuse pâtisserie et entreprit de la déguster en me narguant, je lu sur ses lèvres : « Pauvre petite cracmolle sans pouvoirs magiques ».

C'en est trop ! Espèce de sale nazi nanti de ses privilèges, monstre d'égoïsme, quelle grosse mandragore vénéneuse, pensais-je avec rage, espèce de sale limace baveuse, t'es qu'un affreux lépreux plein de furoncles !

Tout à ma colère et à ma rage, je ne remarquai pas la poussée subite de gros furoncles verdâtres sur le nez de mon oncle, puis sur tout son visage. C'était de gros furoncles, très visibles, et visiblement pleins de pus.

Anna poussa un petit cri d'effroi, et alerta toute ce beau monde de la situation du lépreux.

C'était une situation très paradoxale pour mes parents : Ils étaient à la fois fiers et contrariés. Fiers, parce que je prouvais que j'avais ma place à Poudlard, et contrariés, surtout ma mère, parce que j'avais défiguré un de mes oncles.

Ce n'est pas pire qu'avant, songeais-je en exultant intérieurement.

-Arrête ça ! Beuglèrent en même temps les deux jumeaux, enlève ça immédiatement !

Mon grand-père sortit sa baguette magique, et en un tour de main arrêta la poussée des furoncles. J'aurais juré avoir vu un léger sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres minces. En un geste furieux, le Lépreux fit disparaître les furoncles de son visage.

Dommage, il était mieux avec ! Pensais-je avec regret.

Il ouvrit furieusement la bouche pour vomir un flot d'atrocités, mais ma mère le devança et dit d'une voix forte et claire :

-Au moins, nous sommes sûrs maintenant que Scarlett est une sorcière.

J'esquissai un grand sourire, et jetai un coup d'œil complice à ma sœur Anna.

Deux heures plus tard, nous sommes enfin de retour à la maison. Mon père s'empresse de prévenir ses parents de la grande nouvelle. Ces derniers se disent très fiers de leur petite-fille, enfin fiers… moi je dirai plus soulagés que fiers ! Mais je suis trop méchante avec le bon côté de la famille, et pas assez cruelle envers le côté obscure de la Force, ou plutôt de la famille...

En tout cas, je n'arrive pas à y croire, je suis une sorcière, je suis vraiment une sorcière ! Harry et Elisabeth sont trop jeunes pour se rendre compte de ce que ça veut dire. Mais pour moi, le sourire de Luke, et le clin d'œil d'Annabelle, sont les plus belles récompenses qui soient. Et encore plus que cela, le fait que ma mère n'ait pas caché sa fierté devant les autres nazis est un bonheur inimaginable.

Il faudra que j'écrive à James pour lui raconter ça, lui qui s'inquiétait pour mon avenir sans magie.

C'est sur cette pensée réconfortante que je dormis, le sourire aux lèvres et la tête pleine de projets.

Fin du Jour 1.


	3. Le Médaillon

24 Juillet 1970 : Le Médaillon :

Point de vue Scarlett O'Hara :

Scarlett, Tu as du courrier !

Je me réveillai en sursaut à ce cri, me demandant un instant si je n'ai pas rêvé, et me levai précipitamment. En quittant ma chambre, je croisai Luke dans les escaliers et nous descendîmes ensemble. Il marmonna :

-Vivement que ce soit mon tour !

- Ne t'en fais pas dis-je en souriant, ça arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le penses.

Il haussa les épaules lourdement, l'air ensommeillé, ses yeux noirs profondément embrumés de sommeil.

Quoique, quand j'avais son âge, moi aussi je disais la même chose… et avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté.

En entrant dans la salle à manger, mon père, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, me tendit deux lettres : la première venant de James, et la deuxième provenant de… Poudlard !

Je commençai par celle-ci :

Chère Miss O'Hara,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard.

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des manuels que vous devrez vous procurez pour cette année scolaire. La rentrée étant fixée pour le 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou au plus tard le 31 Juillet.

Veuillez croire chère Miss O'Hara, en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonnagall, Directrice Adjointe

Je dépliais le billet que James m'avait envoyé :

Chère Scarlett,

Je suppose que tu dois être au comble du bonheur en recevant ce matin ta lettre de Poudlard, tu sais ce que cela implique, nous en avons tellement parlé !

J'ai également reçu ma lettre et je dois t'avouer que je ne peux plus attendre d'y être, j'ai vraiment hâte ! Je serai sur le chemin de Traverse Jeudi, pour y acheter mes affaires, et bien sûr mon balai…

Que dirais-tu de me retrouver au Chaudron Baveur à 9h? Nous pourrons acheter ensemble nos manuels et nous extasier devant les balais de course !

Réponds-moi par retour de Hibou,

Amicalement, James.

J'éclatai de rire, et après avoir vérifié qu'elle ne contenait rien de compromettant pour moi ou James je la faisais lire à mes parents.

-Cela me semble convenir, dit ma mère, tu peux lui répondre oui, je n'avais rien de prévu ce jour-là.

J'écrivais sur un bout de parchemin :

Cher James,

Je suis tout aussi contente que toi de pouvoir y aller, si ce n'est plus !

D'accord pour Jeudi, je te retrouverai comme convenu au Chaudron Baveur. D'ici là essaie de tenir, et garde les pieds sur terre

Amicalement, Scarlett.

PS : N'oublie pas que les premières années ne peuvent pas faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, et n'ont pas le droit à un balai ! Donc c'est un peu raté pour « ce que cela implique ».

Je roulai le parchemin et je l'accrochai à la patte du hibou. Ce dernier, déployant brusquement les ailes, s'envola par la fenêtre. J'esquissai un léger sourire, puis retournai prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Les conversations à table allaient bon train, quand vers la fin du petit déjeuner, l'elfe de maison, Grita, s'avança vers mon père de sa démarche traînante et annonça de sa petite voix suraigue :

-Un hibou urgent du ministère de la Magie, maître.

Elle tendit un plateau en argent, sur lequel se trouvait un parchemin. Mon père le déroula, et sous l'œil curieux et interloqué de ma mère, le lut. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils, et une ride de contrariété plissa son front lisse. Il était assez pâle et semblait passablement furieux.

J'imagine que ça ne doit pas se passer comme il faut, pensais-je.

-Excusez-moi, dit Père d'une voix calme, une urgence au Ministère. Ma chère, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers ma mère, ne m'attendez pas pour déjeuner.

-Très bien, répondit ma mère, légèrement interloquée, voulez-vous que je fasse préparer un en-cas pour vous ?

-Faites comme bon vous semble, Leia, répliqua-t-il.

J'échangeai un regard surpris avec Luke, il était rare que mon père parle de cette façon à ma mère. La situation doit vraiment être grave…

-Très bien, répéta ma mère avec un peu plus de froideur, passez une bonne journée…mon ami.

Oula, c'est pas bon quand elle lui parle comme ça, je sens qu'on va tous se faire gronder…

De toute évidence, Annabelle semblait penser la même chose. D'un commun accord, nous nous retirâmes de table tous les trois le plus discrètement possible, mais…

-Annabelle, Luke et Scarlett O'Hara ! s'écria ma mère d'une voix glacée, pouvez-vous me dire, jeunes gens, ou avez-vous l'intention d'aller ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié que le matin tout entier est consacré à votre apprentissage scolaire ?

-Non Mère, répondis-je.

-Nous y allions de ce pas, ajouta Luke.

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que nous allions négliger l'étude Mère ? renchérit Anna.

-Et bien allez-y, rétorqua froidement Leia O'Hara, Scarlett, tu feras des mathématiques dans le petit salon, Luke, tu feras quelques sessions d'écriture. Quant à toi Annabelle, je n'ai pas besoin de parler tu es assez grande pour réviser toute seule tes cours et faire tes devoirs !

Ainsi congédiés, elle se tourna ensuite vers les elfes de maisons et leur dit sèchement :

-Qu'attendez-vous ? Vous pouvez desservir la table et vaquer à vos taches ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous le dire que je sache ?

-En tout cas, chuchota Luke dans la cage d'escaliers , quelque soit l'urgence qui a rappelé Père au Ministère, on pourrait penser que c'est plutôt grave, as-tu vu l'émoi que ça a causé ? Je me demande ce que ça peut être…

-Réfléchis un peu Luke, répliqua durement Anna, quelque soit l'urgence, elle n'augure rien de bon !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demandais-je avec étonnement, d'accord, Père est diplomate et travaille au Département de la Coopération Magique ! Mais l'urgence peut être de n'importe quelle nature !

Anna émit un claquement de langue agacé, et parut un instant machonner sa langue, puis :

-En tout cas, je n'aime pas vraiment ça ! As-tu vu la tête de Père quand il lisait le hibou ? C'est forcément grave, ou du moins préoccupant….

-Mais… ça ne peut pas être comme si Vous-Savez-Qui avait encore frappé on ne sait ou ! Tenta Luke.

Nous nous regardâmes, si ! C'était exactement le scénario le plus probable, ça ne peut être que ça…

Il y eut un moment de malaise puis nous perçûmes les pas de notre mère montant les escaliers.

Après un dernier regard, chacun de nous prit en vitesse la direction de sa chambre.

Il n'empêche que, je me demande ce qu'a pu faire Lord Voldemort pour que mon père ait l'air si bouleversé…

Je me plongeai dans des opérations de calculs diverses et compliqués, sous la surveillance partielle de ma mère et, quelques heures plus tard, je fus libérée de mon dur labeur.

Je descendis nonchalamment les escaliers à la recherche d'une occupation en attendant l'heure du déjeuner. Dans la cuisine, se trouvait un hibou grand duc. Il portait un paquet visiblement adressée à…moi !

Qui pourrait bien m'envoyer quoi que ce soit ? A moins que ce soit un colis piégé de la part du duo maléfique !

Intriguée, je délestais doucement le hibou de son fardeau et, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, montrait le paquet à ma mère. Celle-ci se trouvait en compagnie des plus jeunes, Harry et Elisabeth, et leur lisait de toute évidence une histoire avant mon interruption.

-Mère, dis-je à voix basse, je viens de trouver dans la cuisine un hibou portant un paquet qui m'est adressé.

Leia sembla foudroyée par la foudre, elle pâlit instantanément, puis se reprenant rapidement, et sans dire un mot elle tendit la main pour recevoir le paquet.

Elle dirigea sa baguette sur le paquet et marmonna :

-Specialis Revelio…

Comme il ne se passa rien, elle me tendit le paquet d'un air rassuré et attendit que je l'ouvre.

Intriguée, je retirais d'une main tremblante le papier kraft, qui recouvrait une boîte à la belle couleur rouge cramoisie. Elle était aussi longue que large, et ne donnait aucune information sur son contenu.

De plus en plus curieuse, je fis lentement coulisser le couvercle de la boîte pour en voir le contenu.

C'était un médaillon ! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Qui donc pouvait me faire cadeau d'un bijou, qui, de toute évidence, semblait avoir couté les yeux de la tête ?

J'allais le toucher pour tenter de l'ouvrir, mais ma mère retint mon poignet dans sa poigne de fer et dit :

-N'y touche pas ! Nous ne somme pas sûres de son inoffensivité !

Je lui jetai un regard incrédule et demandais :

-Dans ce cas qu'allez-vous en faire mère ?

Elle me toisa un moment avec froideur, puis son expression s'adoucit, devint plus vulnérable :

-Je le ferai examiner par un spécialiste, et ensuite, seulement après l'avoir vérifié, tu pourras le récupérer.

J'acquiesçais en silence, et remontais dans ma chambre. Là, je commençai à m'emmerder… Ni Luke ni Anna n'avaient fini leur devoirs, je ne pouvais donc parler ni à l'un ni à l'autre du médaillon.

Mais… je peux toujours en parler à James…

C'est ce que je fis sur-le-champ, et après avoir écris un court billet où j'entassai en vrac les événements de la matinée et où j'insistai pour qu'il ne me réponde pas dans une lettre mais par le biais d'un code, ou alors directement. Car, en effet, tout notre courrier était ouvert.

Mais… en parlant de ça ! Comment se fait-il que le ministère n'ait pas ouvert mon colis ? Ou alors ma mère avait menti ? Dans quel but ?

Toutes ces questions me trottaient dans l'esprit quand le dîner fût annoncé, et tout au long dudit dîner, je ne disais mot, guettant les réactions de mes parents. Les relations entre Leia et Gilbert paraissaient à nouveau très amicales. Enfin, presque… Je percevais toujours une certaine froideur dans le ton de ma mère, et mon père semblait préoccupé…

Je dois sans doute paraître inquiète, Luke n'arrête de me lancer des coups d'œil bizarre. J'ai peut-être de la tarte à la citrouille partout sur le visage ? Ou alors, j'ai VRAIMENT l'air préoccupé à cause du médaillon.

Après le dîner je remontais dans ma chambre, où je recopiais sur deux morceaux déchirés de parchemin tous les événements en rapport avec le médaillon. A pas de loup, je sortais de ma chambre, et je glissai le premier sous la porte de Luke, et le second sous la porte d'Annabelle.

Puis exténuée, j'allais me coucher.

Tiens, c'est bizarre, il y avait de la tarte pour le dessert de ce dîner, de la tarte à la citrouille, pensais-je en riant aux éclats, comme celle que l'affreux a voulu manger…

Espérons que la journée de demain soit moins fatigante que celle d'aujourd'hui…


	4. Bienvenue à Poudlard

1er Septembre 1970 : Bienvenue à Poudlard :

Point de Vue Narrateur Externe :

Les pensées de Scarlett sont entre *…* :

Scarlett O'Hara descendit les escaliers en trombe pour la énième foi depuis le début de la journée. Elle avait oublié de mettre tous ses manuels dans sa valise, et la victime de cet oubli était son exemplaire de « Milles Herbes et Champignons magiques ». C'est donc échevelée, les cheveux en pétard, que Scarlett avait rouvert sa valise et y avait glissé au prix de douloureux efforts le livre manquant.

Puis elle retourna dans sa chambre et vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle remarqua soudain l'état de ses cheveux dans le miroir.

*… Par le caleçon de Merlin, je ne les dompterais donc jamais ? (soupir)*

Elle entreprit alors de brosser rapidement ses cheveux, sans grands résultats, puis elle se résigna à faire de ses cheveux une longue tresse qui se perdait dans son dos.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre, à mi-chemin entre la nostalgie et l'excitation, à la recherche de quelque chose d'oublié. De ses posters des groupes de rock qu'elle avait découvert cet été, jusqu'à sa haute armoire surplombée d'une cage, avec à l'intérieur une chouette lapone, profondément endormie. C'était un cadeau de ses parents pour son entrée à Poudlard.

*Une minute ! C'est ce que j'ai oublié bien sûr ! La chouette, qu'est ce que je suis distraite aujourd'hui…*

Elle monta sur une chaise et saisit la cage avec difficulté, réveillant au passage la chouette qui lui jeta un regard peu amène et sévère et tenta de la piquer avec son bec en forme de pince.

**La vache ! Elle a exactement le même regard que la vieille Eva quand elle me voit ! C'est une chouette pro-sang-pur ou quoi? Je suis mal barrée pour lui trouver un nom…*

Après avoir jeté un regard tout aussi noir à la chouette, Scarlett pris la cage de la bestiole sous le bras et descendit dans le vestibule ou l'attendait la petite famille.

*Un vrai comité d'accueil*

-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ma Scarlett chérie ? Demanda Gilbert O'Hara avec enthousiasme.

Scarlett fit une grimace, elle n'aimait pas que son père l'appelle comme ça. Il était un peu trop enthousiaste à son goût.

-Oui, papa ne t'en fais pas.

Gilbert quant à lui, voulait absolument que ses enfants disent « papa » et le tutoient, à l'inverse de leur mère, qui avait été élevé dans un environnement complètement opposé. Scarlett n'y voyait pas de problème et s'accommodait du vouvoiement, mais Annabelle, qui entrait en troisième année, avait beaucoup de mal à afficher le comportement de sang-pur qui était de rigueur quand on avait une famille comme les Selwyn.

Annabelle trouvait que c'était courageux d'afficher sa défection et sa haine envers Lord Voldemort et ses idées, mais Scarlett pensait que c'était quelque peu imprudent et stupide. Pas qu'elle soit d'accord avec les idées du Saigneur des Ténèbres… pardon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, au contraire elle les abhorrait. Mais cultiver un certain mystère quant à ses opinions politiques à l'école permettait de survivre plus longtemps. C'était du moins la conviction de Scarlett. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'en cas d'événements exceptionnels, prendre position était salutaire.

*Mais pas la peine de penser à ça aujourd'hui… Autant profiter de la journée…*

Les O'Hara montèrent en voiture, étant donné que la fratrie O'Hara était trop nombreuse pour le transplanage d'escorte. Ils arrivèrent à la gare juste à temps, le train partait dans moins de dix minutes . Ils passèrent la barrière, Scarlett ressentant un profond sentiment de malaise. Elle n'avait jamais fait d'aux revoirs, et ne savait pas quoi faire…

Son père prit l'initiative le premier, il la serra dans ses bras et la couvrit de baisers. Il semblait ému et ses yeux brillaient. Sa mère l'embrassa plus maladroitement, elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec les effusions au grand soulagement de Scarlett. Elle piqua un bisou sonore sur la joue d'Elisabeth, ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry, qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Et enfin serra dans ses bras Luke, qui lui glissa :

-N'oublie de m'écrire, Anna n'écrit pas souvent fait en sorte de me parler de tout ce que tu verras à Poudlard…

- Envoie-nous un hibou pour nous prévenir du résultat de la répartition, ajouta Leia.

-Prends-soin de toi ma chérie, renchérit Gilbert.

Scarlett hocha la tête en silence, puis se sentit triste tout à coup. Après un dernier regard vers leur famille, Annabelle et Scarlett montèrent en silence dans le train. Anna dit :

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal de se sentir triste et effrayée, dès ce soir, tu te seras vite habituée à Poudlard.

-Je ne suis pas triste, mentit Scarlett, et je n'ai pas peur, ajouta-t-elle avec défi.

Annabelle sourit et répondit :

-Bien sûr, c'est ce que je disais moi aussi, je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses, Scarlett. Bon je vais te laisser et rejoindre mes amis. A moins que tu ne veuilles te joindre à nous ?

Scarlett fit non de la tête :

-Je vais essayer plutôt de trouver James, à tout à l'heure !

Annabelle s'éloigna. Au même moment, des pas précipités retentirent. Scarlett se tourna avec apréhension et poussa immédiatement un soupir de soulagement, c'était James, essoufflé et visiblement en retard. Il aperçut Scarlett et un sourire éclaira son visage.

-A ce que je vois, dit-il en accentuant son sourire, tu as failli être en retard.

-Et toi tu es en retard pour de bon, constata Scarlett.

James hocha la tête, et remonta maladroitement ses lunettes sur son nez.

*Il a l'air de venir de loin… Le pauvre… (ironie)*

Les deux amis se mirent à la recherche d'un compartiment plus ou moins vide. L'un des derniers wagons ne semblait pas trop rempli. Ils y entrèrent, et sur les trois occupants, en reconnurent un.

C'était Sirius Black. Scarlett s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda au petit groupe :

-Es-ce que les places sont libres ?

Les deux garçons à côté de Sirius hochèrent la tête en silence. L'un était de taille moyenne, avait un teint fatigué, et une physionomie calme et pondérée. Le deuxième était très petit de taille, avait un visage banal, et semblait très nerveux. Sirius ne remarqua pas d'abord les deux nouveaux venus et semblait sombre. Puis il les vit enfin et dit avec un léger sourire :

-Je me demandais quand est ce que je verrai les deux inséparables : James Potter et l'unique Scarlett O'Hara, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? Demanda Scarlett avec un sourire sarcastique.

Le garçon sourit encore plus mais ne répondit rien. Il demanda à James :

-Toujours déterminé à entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch dès cette année ?

-Bien sûr, répondit James, du moment que je peux enfreindre le règlement en toute quiétude…

Sirius éclata de rire, et Scarlett ne pût s'empêcher de l'imiter.

-C'est vrai que tel que je te connais, rien ne te ferai plus plaisir, répliqua-t-elle, ironique.

-Eh ! Je te signale que toi aussi tu en as l'intention ! répondit James avec une fausse indignation, à moins que tu ne te décides à devenir une élève modèle, ajouta-t-il sceptique.

La jeune fille s'esclaffa face à une idée aussi improbable, et un silence profond fit place aux éclats de rire. Scarlett jeta un regard par la vitre et réfléchit à toute vitesse.

*Trouve un sujet, vite, trouve un sujet ! *

Une idée lui vint, elle n'avait pas fait la connaissance des deux autres garçons qui semblaient très intimidés. Elle aborda le plus calme en premier :

-Euh… Comment tu t'appelles ?

Le garçon la regarda d'un air ravi et répondit :

-Remus Lupin.

Scarlett regarda ensuite le deuxième garçon, le plus timide. Ce dernier dit doucement d'une voix qui ressemblait à un glapissement :

-Peter… Pettigrow.

Il regardait Scarlett d'un air profondément inquiet.

*Il croit que je vais le manger ou quoi ? Ou alors il n'a jamais vu une fille de sa vie ?*

James demanda soudain :

-Vous avez une idée de la maison dans laquelle on va aller ?

Peter haussa les épaules et dit timidement :

-Aucune idée.

*Quelle éloquence ! Vraiment, ce type est très doué en public…*

-Mes parents sont allés à Serdaigle, répondit Remus, je vais peut-être y atterrir.

-Moi à Gryffondor, dit James, mon père y est allé comme quasiment toute la famille. Et toi Sirius ?

Ce-dernier s'était mis à l'écart depuis le début de la conversation sur les maisons, tout comme Scarlett, il semblait profondément mal à l'aise.

-Moi ? Eh bien… je ne sais pas trop, j'aimerais bien aller à Gryffondor, mais toute ma famille est allée à Serpentard.

Un silence de plomb accueillit ces révélations. James répondit avec un sourire :

-Mon pauvre, et moi qui croyait que tu étais quelqu'un de bien ! Si ça se trouve tu pourras peut-être aller dans la maison de ton choix.

Sirius lui rendit son sourire.

Scarlett se détendit, soulagée qu'ils ne l'aient pas questionnées, elle remarqua alors les regards tournés vers elle.

-Oh… Je… Je ne sais pas trop ! Mon père était à Gryffondor et ma mère à Serpentard donc les chances sont pour moi égales.

-Et tu n'as pas envie d'être dans une maison en particulier ? Demanda Remus.

-Je… je ne sais pas, dit Scarlett en jetant un regard suppliant à James, Toutes les maisons sont vraiment attirantes…

-Ouais, interrompit James, venant enfin au secours de son amie, et si on parlait de Quidditch ?

*Il était temps, je commençai à manquer d'inspiration.*

Le reste du voyage fût consacré au Quidditch, et la conversation n'eût plus aucun intérêt pour Scarlett. Elle aimait jouer au Quidditch, pas en parler.

Lorsqu'il furent en vue de Pré-Au-Lard, Scarlett sortit du compartiment, sa robe de sorcière sous le bras et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour s'y changer.

En sortant des toilettes, elle se heurta à une fille. C'était la rouquine du Chemin de Traverse.

-Désolée, dit-elle, je ne faisais pas trop attention où je mettais les pieds.

-C'est pas grave, répondit la rousse avec un sourire, je ne t'ai pas déjà vue ?

-Si, dit Scarlett en lui rendant son sourire, au chemin de traverse, chez Ollivanders.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, dit la rouquine, bon je vais y aller, bonne chance pour la répartition !

-A toi aussi.

Les deux filles se séparèrent, la rouquine entrant dans un compartiment où l'attendait un garçon au teint cireux et aux cheveux noirs graisseux. Il avait une expression surexcitée sur le visage.

*Il n'est pas le seul*

Elle rejoignit les garçons dans le compartiment, ils avaient mis leur robe de sorcier, et leurs différents états d'âmes se reflétaient sur leur visage.

James avait un visage confiant. Remus semblait tout aussi calme. Peter avait une expression terrifiée sur le visage. Quant à Sirius, on pouvait lire de l'appréhension, et même de la peur tapie au fond de ses yeux.

En voyant leurs diverses expressions, Scarlett dût se battre pour ne pas se jeter sur un miroir pour voir son propre visage.

*J'espère que mon visage n'est pas trop expressif…*

Ils descendirent du train, et se mirent en file indienne. Sous la surveillance d'un géant barbu qui se nommait Hagrid, ils montèrent par groupe de quatre dans des barques qui se mirent en marche, et semblaient glisser sur le lac. James, Scarlett et Sirius partageaient leur barque avec une fille aux cheveux blonds cendrés. Scarlett ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la fille :

*C'est la vieille Eva qui va être contente, je partage ma barque avec une fille qui porte la marque des Selwyn...*

Bientôt, ils furent en vue du château.

*… Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est beau !*

Les autres élèves n'était pas en reste, tous regardaient, admiratifs, le château, niché dans le creux d'une falaise, et qui allait les accueillir pendant sept ans.

Arrivés au quai, ils descendirent des bateaux, et furent ensuite conduits devant la grande porte. Hagrid frappa trois fois. Le portail s'ouvrit. En haut des escaliers, une sorcière vêtue d'une robe verte émeraude, à l'air intimidant les fit mettre en rang et leur dit :

-Bonsoir, je suis le professeur McGonnagall. Derrière cette porte, se trouve la Grande Salle, dans quelques minutes vous y entrerez pour être répartis dans une des quatre maisons. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, et Serpentard. Votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille, chaque gain de point permettra à votre maison de se distinguer, et toute mauvaise action lui en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année, le décompte des points permettra de voir quelle maison aura gagné la Coupe des Quatre maisons. Bien suivez-moi maintenant.

Le professeur McGonnagall les fit entrer dans la Grande Salle. C'était une salle de banquet immense avec un plafond enchanté. On aurait dit un toit ouvert. Scarlett jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors, Annabelle lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.

McGonnagall les fit s'arrêter devant un tabouret sur lequel se trouvait un chapeau miteux. Une déchirure qui devait lui servir de bouche s'ouvrit et entonna une chanson présentant les quatre maisons.

Puis le professeur McGonnagall déroula un long parchemin et commença à appeler les élèves par ordre alphabétique.

-Andersen, Helga

- SERDAIGLE!

Aplaudissements.

-Avery, Theodorus.

-SERPENTARD!

-Black, Sirius.

Sirius sortit du rang, le teint pâle et s'avança vers le tabouret en manquant de trébucher. Le chapeau n'hésita pas longtemps et s'écria :

-GRYFFONDOR !

Un moment de stupeur vit après cette annonce, puis les élèves de Gryffondors acclamèrent le nouveau venu. Plusieurs élèves de Serpentard semblaient par contre mortifiés.

-Bones, Amélia.

-POUFSOUFFLE !

Nouveaux applaudissements à la table des blaireaux.

-Doyle, Marian.

-SERPENTARD !

C'était la blonde de tout à l'heure.

Puis…

-Evans, Lily.

La rouquine se dirigea vers le chapeau, les jambes tremblotantes. A peine le chapeau avait-il effleuré ses cheveux roux que retentit la sentence :

-GRYFFONDOR !

Deux autres élèves furent répartis respectivement à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Ensuite :

-Lupin, Remus.

-GRYFFONDOR !

*Tiens, il porte le nom du type qu'a épousé tante Hermia, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que les Selwyns ont renié les mômes d'Hermia… 'Fin, je suis même pas sûre qu'elle a des enfants, elle ne les amène jamais pour les réunions de famille, et en ce moment les vieux nazis sur le retour sont en froid avec ma tante à peu près saine d'esprit…*

Trois autres élèves furent répartis à Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, et Mulciber à Serpentard et enfin :

-O'Hara, Scarlett.

Scarlett se dirigea vers le chapeau avec frayeur. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, et ce fût le noir total. Elle entendait la voix du choixpeau dans sa tête :

-Voyons, voyons, qu'avons-nous là ? Je vois beaucoup de confusion, de l'ambition, de l'intelligence. Tu as ta place à Serdaigle mais il ya aussi ce côté un peu dissimulateur, et cette avidité de faire ses preuves Du courage aussi, mais tu hésites à aller à Gryffondor, tu ne veux pas être dans l'ombre de ta sœur. Et tu as raison. Où veux-tu donc aller ? *Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas, mais qu'est-ce que je fais, je n'ai pas ma place ici !* Arrêtes de te lamenter, tu as ta place à Poudlard, tu es même unique… Et pour cela tu as parfaitement mérité ta place à SERPENTARD !

Ce mot résonna dans la tête de Scarlett mais aussi dans toute la salle. Il eût un moment de silence, comme pour Sirius et des acclamations retentirent à la table des serpents. Scarlett rejoignit leur table et s'assit à côté de Marian Doyle, la blonde de tout à l'heure.

La jeune fille jeta un regard à Gryffondor, sa sœur Annabelle la regardait. Elle lui sourit, bien qu'elle paraissait déçue et Scarlett lut sur ses lèvres : « Bravo ! Mère sera fière de toi.». Elle lui rendit son sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard :

-Pettigrow, Peter.

-GRYFFONDOR !

-Potter, James.

Le choixpeau effleura à peine les cheveux ébouriffés de son ami qu'il s'écria :

-GRYFFONDOR !

*Non !*

James rejoignit la table des lions sous les vivats. Il chercha Scarlett du regard, et lui sourit d'un air éclatant. Il était assis entre Sirius et Lily Evans.

-Rogue, Severus.

-SERPENTARD !

Le garçon au nez crochu rejoignit leur table, et s'assit en face de Scarlett. Celle-ci observa ses camarades de Serpentard, et remarqua qu'elles n'étaient que trois filles à Serpentard. La blonde, Marian, une certaine Angela, aux cheveux roux tirant vers l'orange, et enfin elle, Scarlett, brune de son état.

*Mes camarades de classes respirent la gaieté de vivre et la sociabilité… Avec mon meilleur ami dans la maison opposée, et mes origines plus que douteuses… Je suis fichue. Comment j'ai fait pour atterrir là ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas protesté quand le choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serpentard ? Si ça se trouve, j'ai vraiment ma place ici ? Comme les Selwyn ? Non ! Je ne suis pas comme eux ! Je suis moi ! Je suis Scarlett ! Je les renierais s'il le faut mais je ne serai certainement pas un mangemort !*

Toute à ses pensées, Scarlett n'avait pas remarqué l'apparition des plats devant elle. Ce fût le préfet de Serpentard, Lucius Malefoy qui la tira de ses pensées.

-Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda-t-il en poussant vers elle un plat remplit de pomme de terre.

-Si, répondit Scarlett, la gorge serrée, Merci !

Il hocha la tête.

-De qui es tu la fille ? Demanda-t-il, parce qu'il me semble que les O'Hara sont tous allés à Gryffondor.

-C'est vrai, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé, mais ma mère est issue d'une famille de sorciers qui sont tous allés à Serpentard.

-Comment s'appelle ta mère ?

-Leia Selwyn, répondit-elle.

Le préfet se figea un moment puis sourit avec sympathie à Scarlett.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu fais partie de l'une des plus grandes et plus honorables familles de sorciers de Serpentard.

-C'est moi qui en suis heureuse, dit-elle en inclinant la tête, affichant un large sourire hypocrite.

*Espèce de sale nazi… Je crois que finalement je vais m'éclater à Serpentard !*

Scarlett remplit son assiette et commença à manger joyeusement. Sa voisine, la blonde se tourna vers elle et se présenta :

-Je m'appelle Marian Doyle. Et toi ?

-Scarlett O'Hara. Tu es la sœur de Soazick ?

La blonde parut surprise et acquiesça

-En effet c'est ma sœur ainée, elle est à Serdaigle en cinquième année, comment tu la connais ?

-C'est ma sœur Annabelle qui la connaît, répondit Scarlett.

Marian hocha la tête et retourna au contenu de son assiette. Scarlett en fit de même, et jeta en même temps un coup d'œil discret vers la table des Gryffondors. James mangeait joyeusement, et discutait avec ses nouveaux amis. Scarlett ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur.

*Calme toi, Scarlett, ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton meilleur pote que tu dois l'empêcher d'avoir de nouveaux amis!*

Elle remarqua que la rouquine, Lily Evans regardait en sa direction. Surprise, Scarlett la fixa avec insistance, puis comprit ensuite qu'elle regardait le garçon au teint blafard et aux cheveux noirs, Severus Rogue.

Scarlett observa de plus près les garçons de son année : Il y avait d'abord Rogue, et Mulciber, puis Avery, et aussi ce garçon au nom impossible comment s'appelait-il ? Kennedy ? Oui c'est ça ! John Kennedy, peut-être, comme le Président des Etats-Unis des moldus, assassiné quand Scarlett n'avait que trois ans. L'affaire avait d'ailleurs fait du grabuge aussi bien du côté sorcier que moldu. C'était, selon Gilbert O'Hara, le plus gros défi du Ministère de la Magie. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu en dire plus à Scarlett.

*Faudrait peut-être que je creuse de ce côté-là aussi…*

La jeune fille commençait à avoir sommeil, après avoir fini de manger. Comme pour répondre à une prière silencieuse, le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, se leva et prononça un discours que Scarlett supposa être le même chaque année, puisque les élèves les plus vieux semblaient le connaître par cœur.

Au bout de quelques minutes que Scarlett trouva plutôt longues, le Directeur se tut et leur souhaita une bonne nuit. Les tabourets raclèrent contre le sol, et les élèves suivirent leurs préfets.

Lucius Malefoy et Andromeda Black conduisirent les élèves de Serpentard jusqu'au cachot. Après une bifurcation, ils se trouvèrent face à une gravure visiblement du XV ème siècle, qui représentait un sorcier barbu, à l'air ombrageux et intimidant, qui les fixa d'un air courroucé. Sur son épaule était enroulé un serpent, visiblement un python qui fixait les élèves des deux fentes lui servant d'yeux.

*Ca doit être Salazar Serpentard. J'ai déjà vu cette gravure plutôt flippante de lui dans le grand salon des vieux Selwyn…*

Andromeda s'avança vers le tableau et dit d'une voix forte :

-Sapientium Propria !

Le sorcier hocha la tête, et le tableau coulissa. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce spacieuse, la Salle Commune, éclairée par le feu de deux cheminées. Une ombre verdâtre se projetait dans la pièce, lui donnant une atmsophère humide et confinée.

*On doit être sous le lac Noir*

Les deux préfets réunirent les élèves de première année et Lucius Malefoy dit :

-Bienvenue à Serpentard ! J'espère que vous passerez une excellente année et que vous rapporterez le plus de points à notre maison. Les dortoirs des filles sont à gauche, ceux des garçons sont à droite.

-Toutes vos affaires y sont déjà, ajouta Andromeda, si vous avez un problème ou des questions vous pouvez en faire part à vos préfets. C'est-à-dire moi-même, Andromeda Black, ou mon homologue masculin Lucius Malefoy. Bonne nuit.

Scarlett monta dans son dortoir avec ses deux camarades. Elle partageait son dortoir avec les deux seules autres filles du Serpentard, c'est-à-dire Marian Doyle, et Angela Warren.

*Youpi, cette Angela Warren à l'air d'une pimbêche… J'espère sincèrement avoir tort, parce que je ne me sens pas d'humeur à supporter une pimbêche…*

Scarlett s'approcha de sa chouette au nom inconnu et la fit sortir, la chouette la fixa, semblant attendre quelque chose.

*Ah oui, c'est vrai j'ai oublié.*

Elle tendit à sa chouette quelques biscuits. L'oiseau leva les yeux au ciel et picora délicatement les biscuits.

*Il va falloir que je lui trouve un nom… Voyons voir, inconnue à cette adresse… *

Le pigeon avait fini de manger, et regardait Scarlett comme si elle attendait la suite des événements.

-Que dirais-tu d'un nom comme Griselle ? Suggéra Scarlett.

Elle se sentait un peu ridicule de parler à un animal, encore plus portant un nom pareil. La chouette leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour confirmer que ce nom était ridicule.

*c'est vrai que ce nom est plutôt…bête.*

-Pourquoi pas Messaline ? Dit Scarlett avec espoir.

Le hibou lui fit les gros yeux moralisateurs.

*La vache, avec cette tête on dirait Miss Padmé !*

Miss Padmé était son ancienne institutrice. Scarlett et Luke avaient fréquenté une école privée côté moldu. C'était après que Scarlett eût abandonné tout espoir d'avoir un jour des pouvoirs magiques. Luke était entré dans la même école pour lui offrir un soutien moral. Le côté maternel n'en avait rien su bien sûr.

*Sinon ils nous auraient répudiés Luke et moi…*

Tiens, miss Padmé n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

*Mais oui, bien sûr. Padmé est forcément associée à… *

-Que dirais-tu de… Amidala ?

La chouette regarda Scarlett de ses grands yeux, cherchant la faille. Puis s'avouant vaincue, elle s'apprêta à partir vers la volière.

Scarlett sourit.

-Alors à demain Amidala.

L'oiseau toisa la fillette puis ouvrant brusquement ses ailes, s'envola vers la volière en heurtant légèrement Scarlett. Celle-ci sourit.

-Pourquoi as-tu ouvert la fenêtre ? Demanda Angela.

*A ton avis….*

- Pour rien, mentit Scarlett, je voulais juste voir la vue qu'on avait.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Elle avait une vue imprenable sur le parc et la cabane de Hagrid. Scarlett en était étonnée, car la salle commune était en dessous du lac. Mais les dortoirs étaient surélevés et tous mis au même niveau. Juste en face, il y avait la tour des Gryffondors.

*Je me demande comment ça se passe pour James, je suppose qu'ils doivent s'éclater à Gryffondor*

Scarlett vit soudain un hibou grand-duc volait en direction de la tour de Serpentard. Il était sorti d'une fenêtre de la tour de Gryffondor.

*C'est bizarre, pourquoi il vient dans ma direction ?*

L'oiseau s'approchait de plus en plus et ne freinait toujours pas.

*Espérons qu'il sache freiner*

Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, le hibou freina en catastrophe et atterri brutalement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Scarlett le reconnut, c'était le hibou de James. Il avait un billet à la patte. Elle détacha le morceau de parchemin lut les quelques lignes griffonnées à la hâte :

Chère Scarlett,

J'espère que tu es toujours vivante avec tes amis serpents, et qu'ils ne t'ont pas encore brûlée. Je suis plutôt déçu que l'on ne soit pas dans la même maison tous les deux, mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir. Je suis d'ailleurs curieux de voir la réaction des Selwyn quand ils verront où tu as été répartie !

Pour moi ça se passe plutôt bien, je suis dans le même dortoir que Sirius, Peter et Remus, on s'éclate !

Réponds-moi vite, James.

PS : Tu te souviens de la belle rousse, Lily Evans, qu'on a croisée au chemin de traverse ? Eh bien je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle.

Scarlett sourit, et replia le parchemin. Elle sortit un nouveau morceau de parchemin et écrivit :

Cher James,

Je suis heureuse pour toi, je suis sûre que tu t'adapteras très bien à Gryffondor.

Quant à moi je suis on ne peut plus stupéfaite du résultat de cette répartition, mais bon je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. D'ailleurs je sens que je vais me plaire ici ! Telle que tu me connais, tu sais pertinemment que je ne demande qu'à critiquer avec cynisme les vilains sangs-purs (J'en fais d'ailleurs partie !).

Quant à la réaction des Selwyn, je m'en fous complètement. Du moment que mes parents ont d'accords et contents de moi, je ne demande pas plus !

Et puis, sans vouloir te vexer, je ne crois pas avoir ma place à Gryffondor. J'apprécie certaines qualités qui font des Gryffondors des gens admirables, mais le défi que représente pour moi la maison Serpentard est immense ! Je suis sûre de le relever avec succès. Je partage mon dortoir avec les deux seules autres filles de mon année : Marian Doyle, plutôt effacée et sympathique, et Angela Warren, un peu hautaine et chiante sur les bords, j'espère sincèrement me tromper sur son compte !

Pour ta rouquine, Lily Evans, je te souhaite bonne chance. Elle m'a l'air plutôt sympathique, mais assez autoritaire. Je te parie 200 Gallions qu'elle deviendra d'abord préfète, puis préfète-en-chef.

Alors, tu tiens le pari ?

Affectueusement, Scarlett.

PS : Je te dis à demain, puisqu'à partir de 21 h les hiboux n'ont plus le droit de circuler et doivent retourner à la Volière, je te conseille d'y envoyer Merlin, comme je l'ai fait avec ma chouette chiante, Amidala.

Scarlett attacha le mot à la patte du hibou de James, et le regarda s'envoler par la fenêtre. Puis elle referma la fenêtre, et se retourna vers ses camarades en grimaçant.

*Merlin, j'espère qu'elles ne sont pas du style de Bellatrix Black… Annabelle ne m'a pas vraiment dit du bien des filles de Serpentard : racistes, superficielles. La totale quoi ! 'Fin bon, on verra bien ! Faut dire aussi qu'Anna n'est pas très objective envers les Serpentards. Les seuls avec lesquels elle est intimement liée sont ceux qu'elle craint le plus d'approcher !*

Toute à ses pensées, Scarlett n'avait pas écouté ce que lui disait Angela, elle fixa donc d'un air ahuri, comme si elle avait parlé chinois. La rousse la regardait à présent avec dédain, comme si elle la prenait pour une sorte de légume géant sur patte. Scarlett prit l'initiative de lui répondre, pour jeter de bonnes bases sur leurs futures relations.

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas vraiment entendu ce que tu m'as dit, je suis plutôt… distraite aujourd'hui.

Angela la jaugea du regard, comme pour estimer si elle pouvait se permettre de faire l'effort de répéter. Apparemment, elle le pouvait puisqu'elle répondit :

-Ce n'est pas grave, nous le sommes toutes, assura-t-elle en minaudant, surtout qu'aujourd'hui est un jour assez exceptionnel pour nous !

Scarlett hocha la tête, ne sachant que répondre de plus, Angela continua :

-C'est justement ce que je disais à Marian il y a cinq minutes ! Babilla-t-elle, c'est fou la chance qu'on a eu d'entrer à Serpentard !

*Moi, je pense que c'est plus une malédiction qu'une chance… Mais, bon autant être gentille avec elle et faire semblant de penser comme elle*

- Nous n'avons pas eu de la chance, dit Scarlett, un brin sarcastique, nous étions destinées à entrer à Serpentard.

Angela approuva d'un geste hautain :

-C'est exactement ça ! D'ailleurs a-t-on jamais vu un sang-de-bourbe à Serpentard ? Jamais !

*Nos opinions divergent sur beaucoup de choses Angela, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle a saisi l'ironie de ma réponse ! Encore un mois de ce rythme-là, et je perds définitivement tout sens de l'humour !*

Scarlett regarda l'autre jeune fille, restée silencieuse jusque maintenant. Marian paraissait légèrement révoltée par l'insulte d'Angela. Celle-ci ne voyait rien et continuait de babiller tout en sortant ses affaires de ses valises et en les mettant dans l'armoire destinée à cet usage.

*En tout cas ça c'est du sport, surtout pour la future quiche qu'elle sera !*

Marian semblait penser la même chose, les deux filles échangèrent un sourire de connivence.

*Bienvenu à Serpentard !*

Et c'est sur cette pensée que Scarlett s'endormit.


	5. 2 Septembre 1970 :

Chapitre 5 : 2 Septembre 1970 : La Prestigieuse et Honorable maison des Selwyn :

Point de vue Narrateur extérieur :

Le lendemain, Scarlett fût réveillée brutalement par le bruit du réveil d'Angela. Encore toute groggy de ce réveil pénible, elle s'empêtra dans ses draps, combattit un instant, puis abandonna le combat contre Morphée et se recoucha.

*Il faut parfois savoir se rendre à l'ennemi…*

Mais c'était sans compter l'insistance du réveil de sa camarade de chambre, qui sonnait, de plus en plus sévère comme pour la punir de son manque de courage. Elle finit par se lever, en maugréant et se dirigea en trainant vers la salle de bain.

*Satané réveil*

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en sortit, bien mieux réveillée. Marian était déjà prête, son sac à la main souriante et enthousiaste, Angela semblait quant à elle plongée dans une profonde réflexion sur la manière dont elle devait mettre son uniforme.

*Pauvre cruche…*

Marian lui dit simplement :

-Bien dormi Scarlett ? Le réveil n'était pas trop brusque ?

Scarlett sourit, et acquiesça d'un air faussement terrifié :

-Le réveil était effrayant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Mais j'ai plutôt bien dormi.

*Surtout pour une personne qui a comaté pendant toute la matinée en paix durant toutes ces dix dernières années…*

Marian sourit légèrement, Angela éclata de rire plutôt naïvement.

*Je dirais même plus : Très naïve la Demoiselle cruche !*

Scarlett s'avança vers sa valise et sortit un uniforme portant l'insigne de Serpentard et ses initiales : S.S.O.

*Quoi ? Attendez une minute ! Il doit y avoir erreur ! Je m'appelle Scarlett Jacqueline O'Hara ! Et pas S.S.O ! A moins que…*

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, et s'habilla en maugréant. Elle se promit de trouver la solution à ce mystère !

Une fois prête, elle sortit avec Marian et Angela et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle à contrecoeur.

*J'aime pas trop cette Angela Warren mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix ! Niveau repérage je suis nulle*

Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, elles furent rejointes par un autre garçon de leur année. Il avait l'air bien plus sympathique que Mulciber et Avery, et moins mystérieux que Rogue. Son uniforme de Serpentard portait les initiales J.F.K.

*Ah ouais, c'est ce type qui s'appelle Kennedy, juste comme ce président chez les moldus ! S'il s'appelle John comme le moldu, ça serait un comble !*

Le garçon esquissa un sourire et marcha à côté de Scarlett.

*Non mais ! Il croit quoi le Gary-Stu en puissance ! Quoique, comme Gary-Stu, on a déjà vu pire ! Entre celui qui à onze ans dit avoir battu Voldemort en duel et un autre qui dit lui avoir survécu alors qu'il était bébé ! On ne sait plus quoi inventer… Mais il est plutôt pas mal…*

En effet, le garçon était plutôt agréable, même beau, mais il y avait mieux. Il était de corpulence et de taille moyennes, Scarlett le dominait de plusieurs centimètres, les cheveux châtains foncés, les traits réguliers, mais ses yeux étaient stupéfiants. Ils étaient petits et en amandes, et surtout très attirants. Non, ce n'était pas la couleur en elle-même qui était stupéfiante, mais il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de vivant et de pétillant au fond de ses pupilles de couleur marron claire.

*J'ai l'impression que ce type se fout de ma gueule avec son sourire éclatant ! Il fait une pub pour de la pâte dentifrice ou quoi ?*

Mais le garçon continuait de sourire, légèrement moqueur. Scarlett s'apprêtait à lui lancer toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait, et même plus, quand elle remarqua qu'elle était arrivée devant la grande salle. Les portes étaient encore fermées, Scarlett regarda sa montre et jura intérieurement :

*Par la barbe de Merlin de mes deux ! Il n'est pas encore 7h30…*

Elle soupira, dit à Marian :

-Nous sommes venus trop tôt, les portes ne sont pas encore ouvertes.

-C'est vrai, reconnut la blonde, mais j'avais compté sur le fait que ça nous prendra du temps avant de trouver la Salle.

-En tout cas, rétorqua Angela, je viens de ruiner tous tes calculs Marian !

*Coup de chance !*

Marian haussa les épaules, ne trouvant rien de mieux à répondre. Scarlett jeta un regard circulaire au couloir adjacent à la Grande Salle où elles étaient revenues, il n'y avait pas d'élèves à leur arrivée. Mais au moment où elles parlaient, les élèves commençaient à affluer. La jeune fille soupira de soulagement, elle ne supportait pas de se retrouver en face du garçon au sourire moqueur, Kennedy, qui parlait à présent à Severus Rogue. Bientôt, son visage avenant se noya dans la foule de plus en plus nombreuse, qui entraîna dans son mouvement Scarlett et Marian loin d'Angela.

*Bon débarras*

Scarlett échangea un regard avec Marian, puis les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. Marian hoqueta :

-Je ne crois pas me tromper, en disant que ce mouvement de foule est la meilleure chose qui se soit passée depuis le réveil désastreux de ce matin !

Scarlett opina du chef.

-C'est même l'une des choses les plus réconfortantes qui me soit arrivée depuis la répartition ! Renchérit Scarlett.

Elles étaient maintenant devant la Grande Salle. Les deux filles échangèrent un sourire complice, puis Marian hésita :

-Tu crois qu'on devrait l'attendre ?

-Oui, répondit Scarlett, on devrait l'attendre à la table des Serpentard, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire cynique.

A cet instant précis, Scarlett vit une silhouette familière descendre les escaliers et se diriger vers la Grande Salle en compagnie de trois autres personnes. C'était James.

-Bonjour Scarlett, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Salut James, répondit la jeune fille en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle ajouta :

-A ce que je vois, dit-elle, sarcastique, tu t'es fait des amis à Gryffondor.

Sirius esquissa un sourire et dit :

-Je rappelle qu'on est là.

Scarlett se tourna vers lui, à moitié moqueuse :

-Ah ! Bonjour Sirius, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir !

Elle salua ensuite Remus et Peter. Le premier échangea avec elle quelques mots et le second se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Et voici Marian Doyle, dit Scarlett, la plus agréable des camarades de chambres !

Marian se contenta d'un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

-Et où est l'autre ? Demanda James, amusé, ton hibou d'hier parlait de deux camarades de chambres.

Les deux filles échangèrent un sourire.

-On l'a perdue dans la foule, répondit évasivement Marian.

-Quel dommage, dit Sirius avec ironie.

-C'est vrai que c'est dommage, insista Scarlett avec véhémence, mais on finira bien par la retrouver, ajouta-t-elle faussement triste.

Elle vit d'ailleurs Angela qui fendait la foule avec colère.

-La voilà d'ailleurs qui arrive, dit précipitamment Scarlett, on doit vous laisser, prenez un air furieux et faites comme si on s'insultait.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Peter.

-Elles risquent de se faire lyncher par les autres Serpentards, expliqua calmement Remus, ne vous en faites pas, on vous couvre.

-Merci, murmura Scarlett, désolé James, ajouta-t-elle, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, et ça me donnera l'occasion de me venger. Surtout retenez là si elle arrive trop tôt…

Ce-dernier la regarda sans comprendre pendant un moment puis acquiesça lentement. Scarlett le remercia, et rassemblant ses énergies, lui donna un coup de pied dans le mollet.

James fit une grimace, que Scarlett reconnut très réussie.

*J'ai peut-être frappé un peu fort, en tout cas ça lui apprendra à… être gentil avec moi en public ! Je sais, c'est pas une bonne raison pour le frapper, mais fallait bien qu'on cache notre amitié d'une manière ou d'une autre.*

Scarlett fit un sourire d'excuse aux quatre garçons, puis se détourna d'eux d'un air hautain, et avec Marian, passèrent la porte de la Grande Salle. Elles s'assirent à la table des Serpentards, déjà remplie d'élèves, dans le coin des premières années.

La Salle était à présent bruyante, des élèves s'agitaient, dans l'attente du courrier. Scarlett regarda la table des Gryffondors. James venait à peine d'entrer avec ses amis et se dirigeait vers la table des Lions. Il lui jeta un regard faussement terrifié, et sourit d'un air moqueur. Scarlett lui rendit son sourire discrètement. Elle remarqua alors que sa sœur Annabelle n'était pas à la table des Gryffondors elle dit à Marian doucement :

-C'est bizarre, je ne vois pas ma sœur à la table des Gryffondor.

-Elle est sûrement en retard, suggéra Marian avec raison, ou alors elle a une panne d'oreiller.

Scarlett acquiesça, et se figea soudain en regardant la porte de la grande salle.

-Prend un air inquiet, glissa-t-elle à Marian.

Celle-ci la regarda d'un air interrogateur, puis son regard s'éclaira d'une lueur de compréhension.

Angela s'avançait vers la table des Serpentards l'air passablement furieux. Elle s'assit en face des deux filles et leur dit avec colère et dédain :

-Nous nous sommes perdues de vue, il me semble !

-C'est vrai, répondit ingénument Scarlett, je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qui c'est passé, mais il me semble que nous avons été séparées.

-Nous nous sommes inquiétées de ne pas te voir, ajouta Marian, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux, mais le mouvement de la foule était si fort que nous avons été prises au piège !

*Quelle actrice ! Marian a vraiment du talent… Mais c'est toujours moi la pro du mensonge et du détournement de conversation*

-Et d'ailleurs, toi où étais-tu ? Demanda Scarlett, tu t'es attardée, à moins que tu ne te sois perdue ?

Angela, hocha la tête négativement et dit :

-J'ai parlé quelques minutes avec James Potter.

Elle se tut savourant son effet.

*… Vite, prendre une expression impassible et surtout ne pas rire !*

Scarlett la regarda, curieuse et Marian la fixa d'un air vaguement intéressé. Angela se rengorgea et dit :

-Il voulait se présenter, et exprimer le regret de ne pas avoir rejoint la noble maison de Serpentard. Vous avez aussi parlé avec lui je crois, il me l'a dit.

-Ah, fit simplement Scarlett.

-Oui, répondit adroitement Marian, nous avons parlé quelques instants, mais c'était plutôt une dispute d'ordre morale, puis nous sommes venues ici.

-Dis-moi, demanda soudain Scarlett, a-t-il exprimé explicitement son souhait d'être parmi nous au sein de euh… notre grande maison ?

Angela perdit sa prestance, puis reprenant contenance dit, mal à l'aise :

-Pas exactement, mais le fait qu'il soit venu me parler le prouve amplement.

*J'en étais sûre.*

Scarlett hocha la tête et commença à vider son assiette consciencieusement.

Après le petit-déjeuner, des dizaines de hiboux envahissent la grande salle, porteurs du courrier. Scarlett tenta de repérer sa chouette dans le flot de bestioles, mais n'y parvint qu'avec difficulté.

Amidala tournoya en l'air pendant un moment à la recherche de sa maîtresse, puis, l'ayant repérée, vira de bord et s'élança dans sa direction.

*Pitié, freine et ne me fous pas la honte !*

La bête freina brusquement, et atterri lourdement devant Scarlett et l'aspergeant généreusement de porridge. La jeune fille était mortifiée. Elle fixa la petite chouette avec exaspération et détacha rapidement les deux lettres qu'elle portait.

-C'est bon, dit Scarlett sèchement, tu peux partir à la Volière.

Amidala la fixa de ses grands yeux, puis déploya violemment ses ailes. Elle s'éloigna brusquement de Scarlett et sortit par l'une des fenêtres.

Scarlett soupira et regarda ses deux lettres. La première venait de ses parents, et la deuxième de Luke. Scarlett était sur le point de décacheter les lettres quand elle vit un autre hibou se poser avec grâce devant elle. C'était un hibou petit-duc, que Scarlett reconnut comme étant celui de son grand-père, Demetrius. Elle approcha sa main de la patte de l'animal, mais celui-ci tressaillit, la jeune fille se rappela alors comment elle devait agir avec ce hibou-là.

-Tendez la patte je vous prie, demanda-t-elle avec autorité.

Le hibou la fixa d'un air hautain et consentit à la laisser prendre sa lettre.

*Même les hiboux ont des ambitions aristocratiques dans cette famille de fous !*

-Je vous remercie, ajouta Scarlett aimablement, vous pouvez partir, j'enverrai Amidala pour la réponse. Faites un bon voyage.

L'oiseau étendit les ailes avec grâce et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Scarlett ouvrit la lettre de ses parents :

Chère Scarlett,

Nous espérons, ta mère et moi, que ton premier jour à Poudlard se passe merveilleusement bien. Ta sœur Annabelle nous a écrit, à ta demande il semblerait, pour nous prévenir du résultat de la répartition. Bien évidemment nous sommes tous très fiers de ta répartition à Serpentard, et te souhaitons une longue et heureuse scolarité.

Ta mère souhaite également te témoigner sa joie de te voir entrer dans la maison qui a été la sienne pendant sept ans, et nous souhaitons tous deux que tu te fasses beaucoup d'amis. Nous te conseillons néanmoins d'être prudente quant à tes fréquentations et d'entretenir une certaine ambiguïté quant à tes opinions et tes choix.

Nous sommes très fiers de toi.

Gilbert et Leia O'Hara.

PS : Tu recevras probablement une lettre de félicitations des Selwyn. Tu auras également remarqué le changement d'initiales sur ton uniforme, malgré toutes nos protestations, surtout les miennes, les Selwyn ont tenu à inclure leur nom dans ton patronyme, tu es désormais : Scarlett Jacqueline Selwyn-O'Hara…

*Youpi… C'est bien ce que je craignais !*

… Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ne change rien, tu es toujours Scarlett O'Hara, ça n'est qu'une démarche administrative, qui fait des Selwyn ta famille à part entière sur le plan légal, au même titre que les O'Hara.

Scarlett grimaça en lisant cette lettre, puis lut ensuite celle de Luke :

Chère Scarlett,

Félicitation pour ton entrée à Serpentard, j'espère que tes amis ne t'ont pas encore tuée. Je sais que tu vas recevoir une lettre des Selwyn pour avoir entendu nos parents en parler, alors je serais bref : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cette lettre, d'après ce que j'ai compris ça n'a rien à voir avec Tu-Sais-Quoi c'est tout simplement pour te mettre au courant de certaine choses dont je n'ai pas le détail, je compte d'ailleurs sur toi pour tout me dire, mais je te parie à mille contre un que ça a un rapport avec l'honorabilité de notre côté maternel de la famille dans la bonne société sorcière.

Embrasse Anna pour moi, et prend soin de toi

Affectueusement, Luke.

PS : Salue James pour moi et donne moi tout les détails sur ta vie à Poudlard.

Scarlett plissa les yeux se préparant au pire. Elle prit en main la dernière lettre. Celle-ci était cachetée, le sceau figurait les armoiries de la famille : un S dans un blason, incluant un serpent et une baguette magique. La jeune fille la décacheta en tremblant légèrement et déplia la lettre qui s'y trouvait, l'écriture fine et penchée était celle de Démétrius Selwyn :

Scarlett,

Quelle fût notre surprise lorsque nous apprîmes, ta grand-mère et moi, le résultat de ta répartition. Ton entrée dans la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard signifie que tu mérites désormais de porter le noble nom de ta mère, en accord avec les autorités…

*…Ou alors grâce à un énorme pot-de-vin…*

… bien évidemment. Et pour cela, nous te rappelons également qu'en tant que membre de notre prestigieuse famille, tu te dois de respecter certaines règles qui se résument plus ou moins en notre devise : Le Sang et l'Honneur. Tu dois absolument honorer ta famille en te liant d'amitié avec les élèves issus de grandes familles de sorciers : les Black, les Malefoy, les McKinnon, les Parkinson, et même les Weasley et les Potter (malgré nos opinions divergentes). Tu dois également éviter la compagnie de gens non-fréquentable pour quelqu'un de ton rang. Nous allons d'ailleurs t'envoyer sous peu un petit guide qui pourrait t'être très utile : Sangs-Purs : Une Généalogie de Sorciers.

N'oublie pas que tu te dois de respecter nos plans pour toi, si tu ne veux pas que ta mère ou ton jeune frère en subissent les conséquences.

Nous te souhaitons une agréable année scolaire, et espérons que tu suivras nos conseils.

Tes grands-parents, Démétrius et Eva Selwyn.

Scarlett était devenue pâle au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait la lettre. Quand elle l'eût finie elle la froissa rageusement. Marian lui serra le bras et lui chuchota :

-Mauvaises nouvelles ?

*Je dirais même plus ! C'est quoi déjà les gros mots que j'ai entendu ce moldu dire ? Merde ! Putain de saloperie de mes deux ! MERDE !*

Scarlett haussa les épaules, extérieurement calme, et regarda la table des Gryffondors, cherchant du regard sa sœur. Elle vit James, Sirius, Remus et Peter d'un côté, mais de sa sœur, nulle trace.

Elle croisa le regard de Sirius, qui venait de lever les yeux de son courrier, il la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

Point de vue de Sirius Black :

Je croise le regard de Scarlett, assise à la table des Serpentards, elle a l'air furieux. De sa main, elle froisse la lettre qu'elle vient de lire. Je me demande ce qui, dans cette lettre, l'a mise en colère à moins qu'elle ait été comme moi, rabrouée par sa famille, parce qu'elle est tombée dans la mauvaise maison... Les familles de sang-purs sont vraiment compliquées !

Scarlett me sourit faiblement et désigne James du regard. Elle veut parler à James, ok.

Je remue le bras de James, qui est occupé à remplir son assiette, et lui dis :

-James, je crois que ton amie de Serpentard veut te dire quelque chose.

James jette un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpents, et dans ce qui semble être une sorte de langage secret très complexe, remue la tête et roule des yeux vers la porte de la grande salle.

Scarlett hoche la tête, puis continue à manger. Elle parle discrètement à son amie, Marian Doyle, qui écoute attentivement.

-Tu lui as dis quoi ? Je demande.

-De me retrouver dans dix minutes à la bibliothèque, répond-il.

-Tu as dis tout ça avec ta tête et tes yeux ? Dis-je étonné.

James se contente de hausser les épaules, mais je ne m'arrête pas là :

-Et comment elle va faire pour esquiver la rousse ? Elle a l'air d'être assez déterminée à la suivre.

James me regarde, gêné :

-Eh, bien, justement je voulais t'en parler. Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre service en essayant de lui parler pendant une quinzaine de minutes, juste le temps pour que Scarlett m'explique ce qu'il y a ?

Je réfléchis.

-D'accord, je cède, mais tu me racontes tout après.

-D'accord, hésite James, je vais demander à Scarlett, elle te racontera par elle-même.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, puis je me tourne vers Remus ce-dernier semble préoccupé et pensif. Il vient de recevoir une lettre qui doit sûrement le tourmenter. C'est curieux, car il vient de plier cette lettre précipitamment quand il a vu que je le regardais.

-Ca va Remus ? Je demande.

Il hoche la tête pensivement et ajoute :

-Oui, enfin non, je veux dire que c'est compliqué.

Devant nos regards plus qu'interrogateurs, il explique vaguement:

-Problème familial.

Je hoche la tête, mais James semble songeur.

-C'est bizarre, me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, je me demande si ça a un rapport avec la lettre que Scarlett a aussi reçu ce matin.

Je hoche la tête d'un air incrédule :

-Tu veux dire, que leurs troubles son liés ?

James hausse les épaules, sans rien dire. Je réfléchis pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de me rendre compte de quelque chose :

-Hey, dis-je soudain, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise à l'autre Serpentarde ?

-Ce que tu veux, répond James, tu peux même la taquiner, l'insulter, la draguer, tu as carte blanche, ajoute-t-il plutôt gêné.

C'est ça et pourquoi pas la demander en mariage tant qu'on y est….

-Mais… J'ai une meilleure idée je suggère avec espoir, et si je cuisinais Remus pendant que tu cuisines ta Serpentarde ?

-Et qui retiens la rouquine ? Demande James avec sarcasme.

-Pourquoi pas la copine de Scarlett ? Je réponds, Elle m'a l'air assez calme et qualifiée pour cette tromperie digne d'un Serpentard.

Maison que j'ai failli fréquenter, juste au passage… Dieu merci, ce choixpeau est un saint ! Il a comprit ce qu'il fallait faire, et surtout où il devait m'envoyer…

James réfléchit un long moment avant d'acquiescer. Ouf… j'ai échappé au pire, maintenant il faut que je réfléchisse à la manière dont je vais cuisiner Remus.

Dix minutes plus tard, Scarlett murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de Doyle, se lève et sort discrètement de table. La rousse, Angela, n'a pas l'air de remarquer quoique ce soit, occupée comme elle l'est à parler avec un type. Par contre, le type a l'air d'avoir remarqué la sortie de Scarlett et la suit du regard.

James se lève après quelques minutes à son tour, et sort de la Grande Salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs élèves se lèvent, c'est bientôt le début des cours. J'en aurai presque oublié de cuisiner Remus.

-Venez, dis-je à Remus et Peter, on doit aller au cachot pour le cours de potion.

- Où est James ? Demande Peter.

-Il va nous rejoindre, je réponds plutôt vaguement.

Nous sortons de la Grande Salle dans la cohue la plus totale. Bien, maintenant il s'agit d'aborder le sujet le plus subtilement possible…

-Tu m'as l'air préoccupé Remus, est-ce que cette lettre te bouleverse à ce point ?

Humm, pas très subtil.

-Non, répond Remus en hésitant, c'est juste ma mère qui me donne des nouvelles de ma grand-mère, qui est très malade.

Bien, pas trop mauvais comme résultat, il faut que je sache qui est sa mère maintenant… Mais faut y aller mollo, sa grand-mère doit être très malade pour que ce soit préoccupant à ce point…

-Rien de grave j'espère ? Je demande, Comment s'appelle ta mère déjà ?

-Hermia, répond-il le visage fermé, Hermia Lupin.

Son ton sans réplique n'admet aucune discussion, faut que je m'arrête là.

-D'accord, tu transmettras mes meilleurs vœux de rétablissement à ta grand-mère.

-Merci, dit Remus en se détendant.

Nous sommes arrivés devant la salle de cour de potion plutôt en avance, on a encore quelques minutes devant nous. James vient d'ailleurs d'arriver en courant. Il est essoufflé, mais me glisse rapidement sans me regarder:

-Je te raconterais, j'ai son autorisation, d'ailleurs, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers moi avec un sourire, ça va t'intéresser.

Moi aussi j'ai de quoi t'intéresser. T'inquiètes.

Les autres élèves commencent à affluer, du coin du couloir, je vois les Serpentards arriver, parmi eux, Scarlett avec ses deux amies. Elle nous sourit et fait un léger signe de tête, ce qui me surprend : n'est-elle pas supposée faire comme si on ne s'entendait pas ?

James lui fait un signe distant de la main et me lance un regard qui signifie clairement : je t'expliquerai plus tard.

J'espère bien, parce que là, je suis paumé.

Point de Vue Scarlett O'Hara :

Je fixe du coin de l'œil James qui parle avec ses amis, c'est fou comme il a pu se faire autant d'amis si vite. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que je dois faire pour mon problème…

Je me tourne vers Marian et Angela pour parler, mais la première semble fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de quelque chose de visiblement très prenant. La deuxième discute avec Kennedy, elle bat des cils et fait des petits rires agaçants.

Incroyable, elle est vraiment précoce pour son âge.

Le professeur de Potions arrive et nous fait entrer. C'est un petit homme au ventre bedonnant, et aux cheveux couleur auburn. Il est doté d'une belle moustache de la même couleur. Aux premiers abords, il semble plutôt larmoyant, et assez mielleux, c'est pourtant le directeur de Serpentard.

Nous sommes maintenant assis dans un cachot assez froid, installés deux par deux à chaque table. Je suis avec Marian. Angela s'est précipitée vers Kennedy pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. James et Sirius se sont assis côtes à côtes, de même pour Remus et Peter, Lily Evans et Mary McDonald, une fille un peu bécasse sur les bords, l'équivalent Gryffondorien d'Angela. Mulciber et Avery sont par la force des choses, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Et Rogue s'est retrouvé tout seul, de même pour une élève dont je ne me souviens plus le nom, ils sont donc obligés d'être à la même table.

Le professeur Slughorn nous demande de sortir nos manuels, fait l'appel, et nous présente brièvement la matière, puis il s'écrie soudain d'un air ravi :

-Bien ! Maintenant que vous savez en quoi consiste ce cours, je vous invite à ouvrir votre livre page 5, et à me confectionner durant ces deux heures une potion de légèreté, mais faites attention dans le dosage et n'ayez pas la main trop… lourde !

Il rit pendant quelques minutes.

Haha, que c'est drôle, je suis pliée en deux…

J'échange un regard de consternation avec Marian, et à ma gauche, j'entends James dire à Sirius :

-Il a dû respirer trop longtemps les effluves de ses potions pour en être arrivé là…

Je tourne légèrement la tête sur la gauche, et les regarde, amusée:

-Tu veux parier ? Je murmure d'un ton sarcastique.

-Jamais avec toi, répond James, tu finis toujours par gagner.

Je souris et ouvre mon livre à la page correspondante. La potion a l'air assez compliquée, surtout au niveau des dosages.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Slughorn nous a mis en garde sur les dosages, me dit Marian en fronçant les sourcils, je sens que je vais haïr cette matière dès aujourd'hui…

Je hausse les épaules, l'air de vouloir rien dire, et me concentre sur ma préparation.

115 minutes plus tard, j'ai fini ma potion. Je m'en suis d'ailleurs pas trop mal sortie, d'accord, ma potion est censée être bleu turquoise alors que la mienne est bleue nuit, mais celle de Marian est noire !

D'ailleurs, les résultats différent d'une table à une autre : La potion de James et celle de Sirius sont bleues-grises, celle d'Angela rouge brique, Kennedy n'est pas trop mal loti avec une potion transparente, celle de Mary McDonald est verte, la mixture kaki d'Avery a explosé, celle de Mulciber s'est évaporée. Seuls Rogue et Lily Evans ont obtenu un résultat parfait : une potion d'un beau bleu turquoise. Slughorn passe dans les rangs pour commenter les potions et regarde leurs chaudrons avec ravissement.

Je ne sais même pas où est mon erreur… En tout cas, ces deux-là sont devenus à présent les chouchous de Slughorn… Seigneur, Lily Evans ça peut passer, mais Rogue… Y'a quand même des limites !

Enfin bon, je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre, Slughorn m'a même souri et a complimenté ma potion, mais il m'a reproché :

-Vous vous êtes trompé de dosage Miss Selwyn ! Votre potion est par conséquent un peu lourde, cela explique la couleur foncée…

Je hoche la tête et prends note de la correction.

- Voyez miss Selwyn, ce n'est pas mal du tout pour une première fois….

-Je m'appelle O'Hara professeur, je corrige à mi-voix.

M'est avis qu'il n'est pas près de se corriger, pour lui je suppose que je serais toujours « Miss Selwyn ».

En effet, il passe à côté de moi comme si il ne m'avait pas entendue… En tout cas, je ne suis pas à plaindre, il a juste fait une grimace en voyant la potion de Marian. Mais celle-ci fait contre mauvaise fortune joyeux visage, et me dit d'une voix calme :

-Ce n'est pas grave, je me rattraperais au prochain cours.

Je hoche la tête, et regarde en biais Slughorn en train de commenter la potion de Lily Evans : la rousse a les joues très rose, on a l'impression qu'elle est en feu, je m'attends presque à voir de la fumée sortir par ses oreilles…

Plus ça va, et plus mon attention s'éteint progressivement, le professeur nous fait noter nos devoirs et nous sortons du cours.

Tous les élèves sortent de la salle, nous nous dirigeons tous vers les serres de Botanique. J'entends des pas derrière moi, Marian et moi nous nous retournons. C'est James et ses amis.

Point de vue narrateur externe :

Les pensées de Scarlett sont entre *…* :

Scarlett vit James chuchoter à l'oreille de Sirius. Ce-dernier la regarda avec compassion, et s'apprêtait à venir lui parler quand ils virent un groupe de Poufsouffle sortir des serres et s'avancer dans leur direction. Scarlett et Marian se détournèrent des Gryffondors, et, avec un sourire contraint Scarlett suivit Marian dans la serre.

Elle entendit Sirius chuchoter à James :

-Mais… Elle ne va pas faire ça ? Elle va obéir à sa famille ?

*C'est un peu le but de la famille, Sirius : te faire obéir coûte que coûte, même si tu n'en a pas envie… Surtout si tu n'en as pas envie.*

Scarlett fût tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'Angela, qui posa ses affaires bruyamment à côté des deux Serpentardes et s'assit entre Scarlett et Marian. Elle jeta ensuite un regard langoureux à John Kennedy, qui échangea avec Scarlett un discret regard amusé.

*Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ce type sympa, malgré le fait qu'il me regarde souvent comme s'il se foutait de moi…*

Le professeur de Botanique entra dans la serre et se présenta :

-Bonjour, je suis le Professeur J. Perez et je serai votre professeur de Botanique tout au long de votre scolarité. Bien, tout d'abord, avant de commencer notre premier cours, je veux que vous lisiez attentivement l'avant-propos de votre manuel scolaire. Il vous apprendra, que ce cours n'est pas à prendre la légère et que certains spécimens sont très dangereux ! Pourquoi et comment s'en protéger? Lisez la page 3 de votre livre et vous le saurez !

Scarlett ouvrit son manuel et commença à lire son avant-propos. Au bout de deux minutes de lecture, elle s'ennuya ferme… Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret à ses deux voisines : Marian semblait passionnée par sa lecture, et Angela faisait semblant, elle jetait toutes les quatre secondes un coup d'œil sur Kennedy. Celui-ci était juste devant les filles, et celles-ci pouvaient avoir une vue plongeante sur sa nuque, ce dont Angela ne se privait pas.

*Passionnant comme occupation…*

A la gauche de Scarlett, James et Sirius faisaient semblant de lire en remuant les lèvres, mais avaient plutôt l'air d'être plongés dans une conversation passionnante.

Le reste de la classe lisait en silence.

*Ou du moins presque! C'est pas la plante avec les Tentacules qui émet ce bruit de chuchotement quasi-constant *

-Silence ! S'écria le professeur Perez, pourquoi tant de bruit ? Bon, ajouta-t-elle avec impatience, je crois que nous pouvons commencer notre premier cours, et j'espère pour vous que vous avez tout retenu de l'avant-propos !

Le professeur Perez leur montra pour ce premier cours les différents types de terre et d'eau utilisés en botanique. Scarlett n'avait pas tout compris, mais elle prit quelques notes, ce n'était pas comme Marian qui semblait passionnée par la botanique et qui avait pris plusieurs notes. Angela continuait de babiller incessamment, dans les oreilles de sa voisine.

Deux heures plus tard, Scarlett, plutôt agacée, descendait seule les escaliers pour aller à la salle commune. Angela trainait avec des filles de deuxième année, et Marian était partie faire des recherches pour le cours de Botanique à la bibliothèque. Au détour d'un couloir, elle faillit se heurter à Sirius Black. Surprise, Scarlett lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que ce côté du château n'était fréquenté que par des Serpentard !

Sirius parût un instant gêné.

-En fait, je te cherchais… Je voulais savoir comment tu allais ?

-Très bien, merci, répondit la jeune fille décontenancée, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-A cause de la lettre que tu as reçu, c'est pour ça que tu avais l'air préoccupée au petit-déjeuner non ?

*Aïe… J'avais oublié la lettre, qu'est ce que je vais faire ?*

-Disons, que je me débrouille, dit-elle avec un sourire figé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. Je suppose que je vais devoir obéir.

Sirius parut choqué.

-Mais tu ne vas pas faire ça ! Dit-il incrédule, tu vas obéir aux ordres de tes nazis ?!

-Même si ce sont des nazis, ils restent ma famille ! rétorqua-t-elle, je ne peux pas faire ça !

-Bien sûr que tu peux ! répondit-il avec fougue, tu peux faire comme moi, et te foutre de ce qu'ils peuvent dire.

-Tu es à Gryffondor ! Je suis à Serpentard ! S'écria-t-elle, Je ne peux pas faire ça à ma mère !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Dit Sirius durement, je viens de recevoir une lettre d'insultes de la part de ma propre mère ! Si tu crois que les sentiments comptent chez les sangs-purs tu te trompes ! Rien ne vaut l'honneur pour eux !

-Raison de plus ! Je suis une Selwyn malgré moi ! Hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle, Si je ne leur obéis pas ils en voudront à ma mère et la répudieront ! Et je ne supporterai pas de gâcher tous les efforts de ma mère qui essaye de maintenir un semblant de cohésion dans cette famille de fous !

Sirius ouvrit la bouche et la ferma plusieurs fois, il se rapprocha d'elle, hésita et tenta un dernier argument :

-Si tu obéis, es-tu consciente que tu adhéreras à leurs idées ?

*Merde, il a pas tort…*

-Non, je suis sûre d'une chose : jamais je n'adhérerais à une idéologie aussi raciste et élitiste !

-Tu es à Serpentard bon sang ! Explosa-t-il, ils t'assèneront ces ides à longueur de journée ! Tu finiras forcément par y adhérer !

-Arrête de me prendre pour n'importe quelle cruche débile ! Ce n'est pas ton problème ! Cria-t-elle, et arrête de me croire aussi influençable ! Et maintenant FICHE MOI LA PAIX !

-O'Hara ?

Sirius et Scarlett se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, et s'écartèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre.

C'était Kennedy.

Il s'approchait vers les deux élèves, mais ne souriait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Demanda-t-il à Scarlett. Ca va ?

-Ouais, dit-elle froidement.

Kennedy parut surpris par son ton froid, il se tourna vers Sirius :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Black ?

-Rien, répondit Sirius tout aussi froidement, je m'en allais.

Il lança un dernier regard à Scarlett, et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée. Scarlett s'apprêtait partir, quand le Serpentard lui attrapa le poignet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kennedy ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Rien, répondit le garçon, étonné, je pensais que tu allais me remercier de t'avoir débarrassée de ce Gryffondor.

-Merci, mais je sais m'y prendre avec ce type, rétorqua-t-elle, tu pourrais éviter d'en parler à qui que ce soit ?

Kennedy hocha la tête en la fixant. Scarlett remarqua qu'il tenait toujours son poignet dans ses mains.

-Euh… Tu peux lâcher mon poignet aussi ?

Le garçon relâcha brusquement son poignet et continua à scruter son visage avec une expression d'incrédulité. Scarlett le remarqua.

-Y'a autre chose que tu veux me dire ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement agacée.

-Non, répondit-il brusquement.

Il semblait hésiter.

*Qu'est-ce qu'il ont tous à hésiter aujourd'hui, je vais pas les éventrer que je sache ?!*

-Rien du tout, ajouta-t-il avec un faible sourire, je te laisse, à plus tard O'Hara.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et dépassa la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à lui répondre.

-A plus tard…

Cet après-midi là, Scarlett eût un double cours de Métamorphose, avec le sévère professeur McGonnagall. La jeune fille n'avait parlé à personne de sa dispute avec Sirius, et ils s'évitèrent soigneusement du regard quand James appela Scarlett devant la salle de cours. La jeune fille et son ami avaient brièvement parlé avant l'arrivée du professeur.

Scarlett avait trouvé le cours de Métamorphose passionnant mais très difficile et elle n'avait pas réussi à changer une allumette en une aiguille. Seul Rogue avait réussi, au grand déplaisir de Scarlett, qui aurait bien voulu rapporter autant de point à sa maison en une journée.

Après le cours, Marian, Angela, qui s'était détachée d'un Kennedy plutôt préoccupé, et Scarlett prirent la direction de la bibliothèque pour faire leurs premiers devoirs. Elles s'assirent à une table et elles partirent chercher des livres pour leur devoir de potion. Scarlett était dans un rayon, quand elle vit s'avancer vers elle une silhouette. Paniquée à l'idée que ce soit Sirius ou Kennedy, elle tenta de battre en retraite quand elle entendit l'ombre parler d'une voix familière :

-Scarlett, ce n'est que moi.

-Anna, soupira-t-elle de soulagement, Merlin, tu m'as fait peur !

Annabelle semblait hésitante.

-Est-ce que ça va Scarlett ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Scarlett ne répondit pas à sa question, elle se contenta de dire furieusement:

-Tu…Tu étais au courant ? Tu savais qu'ils allaient m'envoyer la lettre ! Et tu ne m'as rien dit !

-Ne crie pas Scarlett, s'il te plaît, sinon Pince va nous virer ! Je… j'ai entendu une conversation que je ne devais pas entendre, mère pleurait, c'était la première fois que l'ai vue pleurer, et papa disait qu'il fallait tout te dire. Ils parlaient dans la cheminée à grand-père Démétrius et oncle Brutus. Et notre oncle leur a ordonné de ne rien dire, et a ajouté que tu devais honorer ton sang malgré tout, et que si ce n'était pas le cas pour toi, ce serait le cas de Luke !

*Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ?*

Annabelle essaya d'enlacer Scarlett, mais celle-ci se déroba brutalement.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche, tu aurais du… moi je t'ai toujours tout dit ! Comment as-tu pu ?

Anna serra les mâchoires, et semblait au bord de la crise de larmes.

-Mère m'a surprise, et m'a fait jurer de ne rien te dire avant ta rentrée à Poudlard ! Elle m'a aussi fait promettre de ne répéter ça à personne…

Scarlett fût frappée de voir la nervosité de sa sœur.

-En tout cas, ajouta Anna, ça doit être grave… Que vas-tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement Scarlett, je crois que je vais obéir… du moins en apparence.

Les deux sœurs restèrent silencieuses de longues minutes. Scarlett se sentait nauséeuse, et était prise de violents tremblements, elle venait d'être frappée par toute l'horreur de sa situation.

*Je me suis vendue ! Incroyable, c'est affreusement horrible ! Je me perds en pléonasme… Et dire que je trouve le moyen de faire de l'esprit dans un moment pareil !*

-Tu… tu es sûre ? Se hasarda Anna.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, répliqua sèchement Scarlett, il le faut bien, sinon ça va forcément retomber sur Luke.

-Mais tu ne peux pas te sacrifier comme ça ! S'insurgea la Gryffondor.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un sacrifice, répliqua sarcastiquement Scarlett, aux yeux des Selwyn ça doit même être un honneur… Enfin, bref, ajouta-t-elle vivement, arrêtons de parler de ça ! Comment était ta rentrée ?

Anna haussa les épaules et dit :

-C'est plutôt à toi de me dire comment était ta première journée ?

- Fatigante, répondit Scarlett en essayant de sourire, bon je dois y aller, ajouta-t-elle, je fais mes devoirs avec mes amies. A plus tard.

-A tout à l'heure Scarlett.

Les deux sœurs se séparèrent, et Scarlett rejoignit ses deux amies. Marian et Angela commençaient déjà à noircir un parchemin.

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda Angela en plissant ses petits yeux avec curiosité.

-J'ai croisé ma sœur, nous discutions du cadeau de notre mère, répondit évasivement Scarlett.

*Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi fatiguée… Il ne faut pourtant rien laisser paraître. Il n'empêche que je me demande en quoi je devrais honorer mon sang, et pourquoi Luke en subirait les conséquences si je ne le fais pas? Ne devra-t-il pas lui aussi honorer sa famille ? Dans ce cas pourquoi menacer mes parents ? Est-ce si grave que ça ? Décidément cette affaire est bien embrouillée !*

Scarlett se secoua la tête, et sortit un parchemin de son sac. Elle ouvrit son livre, et commença à rédiger son devoir.

*On verra bien. Il suffit juste que je fouine un peu pour trouver le fin mot de l'histoire…*


	6. 24 Janvier 1971 :

Chapitre 6 : 24 Janvier 1971 : Le bâtard et l'hypocrite :

Point de vue Narrateur externe :

Scarlett O'Hara entra dans la Grande Salle qui était comble. Elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, et s'installa entre Marian et Angela. Cette dernière babillait, comme à son habitude, sur la grande nouvelle qui était attendue dans toute la bonne société sorcière depuis des semaines : l'annonce des fiançailles de Bellatrix Black avec Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Rodolphus étant un de mes plus proches cousins, dit dédaigneusement la rousse, je serais certainement la demoiselle d'honneur. Le témoin du marié sera bien sûr son jeune frère Rabastan, vous savez ? Celui qui vient d'entrer au ministère au département de la coopération Magique. Il deviendra certainement diplomate comme ton père Scarlett…

*Gné ?*

Scarlett leva légèrement la tête à l'évocation de son prénom, et se tourna vers Marian en lui disant :

-Est-ce que c'est moi, ou j'ai l'impression qu'Angela vient de me parler normalement ?

Marian hocha la tête avec un sourire incrédule.

*Faut croire qu'elle m'a pardonné…*

Quelques semaines plus tôt, en plein mois de Décembre plus précisément, Scarlett s'était disputée avec Angela, pour une broutille aux yeux de la jeune fille. En effet, la chouette de Scarlett, Amidala, loin de s'être assagie après avoir reçu un nom, en voulait au monde entier pour d'obscures raisons que même sa propriétaire ne comprenait pas.

Non contente de griffer sa maîtresse à chaque fois qu'elle devait envoyer du courrier, la bestiole s'était prise de passion pour les vêtements hors de prix de la Serpentarde aux cheveux roux.

Et ce matin-là, c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase : Amidala avait malmené la toute nouvelle robe vert émeraude qu'Angela avait exhibée avec fierté devant ses amies. A grands renforts de cris et de coups, Angela avait poursuivi la bestiole dans toute la pièce, poussée par une folie meurtrière et la chouette s'était servie de ses griffes et de son bec, tout aussi redoutables !

Ce n'était qu'après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de combat acharné, que Marian et Scarlett avaient songé à intervenir. Scarlett avait sorti sa baguette d'une main tremblante et avait lancé entre deux fous rires :

-Petrificus Totalus !

Aussitôt, Amidala s'était figée en plein vol, et avait arrêté de harceler la rousse. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné à sa maîtresse de l'avoir ensorcelée. De même pour Angela, qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis.

*Du coup moi, ça m'arrange qu'elle fasse la tête, au moins je n'ai plus eu droit aux « Chroniques Journalières de la sublimissime Angela Warren » !*

-Tu m'écoutes Scarlett ?

-Oui, oui, je suis avec toi, répondit Scarlett en émergeant lentement.

-A mon avis, elle a dû te pardonner le coup de la chouette, murmura discrètement Marian.

Scarlett et la blonde échangèrent un sourire amusé, puis elle détourna le regard sur la personne assise en face d'elle son voisin de table, Severus Rogue, avait esquissé un léger rictus moqueur. L'histoire d'Amidala et d'Angela avait fait le tour de la Salle Commune de Serpentard, puis le tour de l'école, après que Scarlett ait raconté l'anecdote à un James hilare.

Scarlett jeta un regard discret à la table des Gryffondors, en ce Samedi matin, elle était vide, contrairement au coin des Serpentards de première année. Il ne manquait que Mulciber et Kennedy.

La jeune fille reprit son inspection de la table des Gryffondors, elle remarqua sa sœur, Anna, qui était dans un coin avec ses amis. Dans le coin des premières années, Scarlett aperçut une chevelure rousse très épaisse masquant le minois de l'élève, assise en face de Mary McDonald.

*C'est Lily Evans, il n'y en a pas deux comme ça avec des cheveux aussi épais ! Je me souviens qu'Angela se vantait d'être la seule rousse de Poudlard, elle est jalouse d'Evans parce que c'est une enfant de moldu, et qu'elle est meilleur élève qu'elle…*

Scarlett finit son petit-déjeuner, sans se presser, et en compagnie de Marian et d'Angela descendit à leur salle commune pour prendre leurs affaires. Scarlett s'arrêta brusquement et s'écria :

-Zut ! Désolée les filles, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai oublié quelque chose d'important dans la Grande Salle !

*Zut ? C'est tout ce que tu as en réserve ma fille ?*

-D'accord, dit Marian avec un sourire, tu nous rejoins dans le parc ?

-Pas de problème, répondit Scarlett avec un sourire, à tout à l'heure !

Elle s'éloigna dans la direction de la Grande Salle.

*Rien à dire, Marian et moi, nous faisons une bonne alliance…*

Elle bifurqua avant d''entrer dans la Salle, et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors.

*Voyons voir, il m'a dit, la quatrième pièce en partant de la Grande Salle, ça doit être… là !*

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra, mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne trouva pas James.

C'était Remus.

-Je… je crois que je me suis trompée de pièce, tenta Scarlett.

-Non, répondit Remus, c'est James qui m'envoie pour te dire qu'il ne pourra pas venir.

-Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta Scarlett, il a des ennuis ?

Elle fût surprise de voir Remus sourire.

-Si on veut, dit-il, il est en retenue, avec Sirius.

La jeune Serpentarde haussa un sourcil.

-Encore ! C'est la troisième fois en une semaine ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait cette fois ?

Le Gryffondor éclata de rire et répondit :

-Ils ont testé un sortilège qu'ils ont trouvé à la bibliothèque sur Miss Teigne !

-Miss Teigne ? Demanda la Serpentarde, ce n'est pas la chatte du nouveau concierge qui a succédé à Picott ?

Il hocha la tête, amusé.

-Je vois, sourit Scarlett, mais je lui ai déjà dit d'être plus prudent. Les sortilèges qu'on a trouvés la dernière fois étaient dangereux. Et ils sont très difficiles. C'était lequel qu'il a jeté sur le concierge ?

-Le sortilège de Chatouillis, répliqua Remus, il était plutôt bien réussi.

-Ah… pas mauvais.

Les deux élèves sourirent et sortirent de la salle de classe, ils marchèrent dans le couloir.

-A propos, comment va ta grand-mère ? Demanda Scarlett.

-Bien, répondit Remus, je vais lui rendre visite dans deux jours.

Scarlett hésita puis ajouta :

-Et… Rappelle-moi c'est ta grand-mère maternelle ou paternelle ?

-Paternelle, répondit Remus en cessant de sourire, je n'ai jamais connu ma grand-mère maternelle.

-Je suis désolée, ta mère est orpheline ?

-Si on veut, lâcha Remus en récupérant son expression soulagée.

*Attention, maintenant, il va détourner la conversation, comme à chaque fois que l'on parle de sa mère*

-Au fait, t'as réussie la Potion du cours d'hier ? Demanda-t-il.

*Qu'est ce que je disais…*

-Oui, répondit-elle, je m'en suis sortie. La Potion de Sommeil n'est pas très compliquée… En tout cas, pas autant que la Potion de Légèreté ! Je l'avais ratée ! Se souvint-t-elle.

Remus esquissa un sourire.

-Non, pas autant que Mulciber ou Avery, dit-il, et puis c'était notre première fois !

Scarlett sembla songeuse.

-En tout cas, Severus Rogue et Evans ont réussi du premier coup… Ils sont d'ailleurs les meilleurs en potion !

Remus haussa les épaules.

-Ca doit être une question d'instinct et de talent, pour ma part, je n'ai aucun talent pour les Potions ! Répliqua-t-il.

-Mais tu es bien meilleur en Métamorphose ! Rétorqua Scarlett avec un sourire.

Remus haussa les épaules avec modestie.

Les deux élèves entendirent des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Au tournant d'un couloir, Lily Evans apparut, dans un tourbillon de cheveux roux foncés. Scarlett s'éloigna de Remus, et elle lui lança froidement :

-En tout cas Remus, tu salueras tes parents pour moi, et aussi ta grand-mère. Elle était assez amie dans le temps avec Eva Selwyn.

Remus hocha la tête.

Scarlett dévisagea Lily Evans, et salua les deux Gryffondors d'un ton glacial.

-A bientôt Remus, dit-elle, Evans, ajouta-t-elle avec un signe de tête envers la rousse.

Celle-ci parut surprise de voir qu'elle l'avait saluée. Elle hocha lentement la tête et Scarlett paniqua un instant.

*J'aurais pas dû la saluer, elle va se douter de quelque chose !*

Scarlett leur tourna lentement le dos, et s'éloigna dans la direction du Hall d'Entrée. Les éclats de voix des deux Gryffondors qui parlaient s'éteignaient déjà. Elle croisa dans un couloir Marlene McKinnon, de Gryffondor qui parlait avec Amelia Bones de Poufsouffle. Les deux filles de deuxième année parlaient en fronçant les sourcils. Scarlett les salua avec un sourire et continua son chemin. Elle aimait bien les deux filles, elles étaient marrantes et très douées. En particulier Marlene qui dégageait une aura spectaculaire de charisme. Amelia était très douée en Sortilèges, et Scarlett faisait souvent équipe avec elle.

La jeune Serpentarde réalisa qu'elle avait flâné, et qu'elle devait aller à son rendez-vous rapidement avant que ses camarades de Serpentard ne s'aperçoivent de son retard.

Elle courut en direction de la bibliothèque, et y entra, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la table la plus isolée et attendit avec impatience. Elle entendit soudain une voix lui dire :

-Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Scarlett se retourna avec un léger sourire et répondit :

-Non, je venais juste chercher un livre.

Son camarade s'assit devant elle et sortit ses affaires.

-Au fait, je suis désolée pour les devoirs, dit Scarlett, mais je dois faire le devoir de Potion avec Marian et Angela, je leur ai promis de leur donner un coup de main.

Son ami haussa les épaules.

-C'est pas grave, assura-t-il, on peut toujours faire celui d'Histoire de la Magie ensemble.

-C'est vrai, répliqua-t-elle, vu que tu es le seul élève à supporter les élucubrations du vieux Binns...

-Disons que je me débrouille, répondit-il modestement.

Ils se turent un instant puis il dit d'un ton dégagé.

-J'ai vu Sirius Black tout à l'heure, il allait faire sa retenue. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi vous vous gueuliez dessus ? Tenta-t-il avec espoir.

Scarlett sourit et répondit :

-Du calme JFK ! Tu peux remballer les missiles ! Je ne te dirai rien du tout…

Kennedy sembla songeur.

-Comment tu m'as appelé ? Et c'est quoi un missile ?

-Déjà , un missile, c'est une sorte d'arme moldue surpuissante qui peut tuer beaucoup de gens en un instant. Et JFK, c'est le président moldu des Etats-Unis qui est mort assassiné il y a très exactement huit ans, deux mois et deux jours, et une heures, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Sympa, tu connais certainement le nom de son coiffeur aussi, commenta-t-il, t'as pas peur que je balance à Mulciber ta grande culture générale Moldue ?

-Non, répliqua Scarlett avec un sourire moqueur, tu es un sang-mêlé d'ascendance douteuse, il te fait peur, même si vous faites semblant d'être potes.

JFK prit une expression faussement choquée.

-Dis tout de suite que je suis un bâtard ! S'indigna-t-il faussement.

-Tu es un bâtard.

Il esquissa un sourire.

-Je suis un bâtard mais toi tu es une hypocrite, tu fais semblant d'être d'accord avec les idées de Tu-Sais-Qui, et tu lèches les bottes de Malefoy et Mulciber…

-C'est vrai, fit Scarlett avec un grand sourire hypocrite, je te remercie du compliment, c'est une question de survie en milieu hostile : Tu devrais en prendre de la graine.

Jack sourit. Scarlett se leva, chercha un instant dans les rayonnages en plissant les yeux, et prit un livre de potion puis se tourna vers le Serpentard.

-Je dois y aller, dit-elle, à tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure, répondit Jack simplement.

Scarlett s'apprêtait à s'éloigner de son ami, quand elle l'entendit :

-Hey, l'hypocrite !

Elle se tourna.

-Tu peux m'appeler JFK, dit le Serpentard avec un sourire.

-D'accord, répondit-elle, sarcastique, à tout à l'heure JFK.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et rejoignit ses deux amies.

Scarlett passa la matinée à faire ses devoirs avec Marian et Angela. Quand ses deux amies attaquèrent celui d'Histoire de la Magie, la jeune fille rangea consciencieusement ses parchemins, et mit son sac sur son épaule.

-A tout à l'heure, les filles.

-Tu ne fais pas le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie ? Demanda Angela.

-Non, j'ai trop mal à la tête, je le ferai ce soir à la bibliothèque.

*James a du finir sa retenue à l'heure qu'il est*

-Rentre avant le couvre-feu, conseilla Angela avec raison.

*Ah ouais, genre t'es raisonnable et tu obéis au règlement… Non merci*

-J'ai pas très envie…

-Scarlett ! S'indigna la rousse.

-Mais je vais le faire, acheva la Serpentarde.

-Sois sage, dit Marian avec un sourire complice.

-Comme toujours, répondit Scarlett laconiquement.

*Décidément, Marian lit dans mes pensées, mais Angela, c'est une cruche de compétition… C'est du haut niveau en cruchade…*

La jeune Serpentarde monta les escaliers du Hall d'Entrée et prit la direction de l'Infirmerie, elle frissonna. Elle commençait à avoir froid. Encore. Scarlett avait l'intention de demander à l'Infirmière une autre Potion. Scarlett aimait beaucoup la toute nouvelle infirmière. Au mois de Novembre, le Professeur Dumbledore avait annoncé la retraite subite de la vieille infirmière, Mrs Poppins, et l'entrée en fonction de Miss Poppy Pomfresh au poste d'Infirmière de Poudlard, celle-ci avait d'abord été l'adjointe de Mrs Poppins, le poste lui revenait donc tout naturellement.

Scarlett poussa la porte de l'infirmière, et sentit l'odeur apaisante des herbes et du désinfectant. L'infirmière était occupée au fond de l'infirmerie à soigner un élève qui parut familier à la jeune Serpentarde, mais elle ne pouvait le reconnaître, son mal de tête lui embrouillait l'esprit.

L'infirmière s'approcha de la nouvelle venue, quand elle la reconnut elle s'exclama :

-Encore vous ! Décidément O'Hara vous êtes une habituée de l'infirmerie ces derniers temps !

Scarlett esquissa un sourire, sans répondre.

-Ce sont encore vos maux de tête ? Questionna Miss Pomfresh.

-Oui, répondit Scarlett.

-Toujours accompagnés de vomissements violents comme la dernière fois.

-Pas vraiment, depuis que vous m'avez soignée, je ne vomis plus, enfin, presque, j'ai vomi il y a deux jours. Mais j'ai pris froid ces derniers temps.

L'infirmière au visage avenant hocha la tête.

-D'accord, allez vous asseoir, je vais chercher les Potions Au fait, ajouta-t-elle, avez-vous froid en ce moment ?

-Oui, c'est assez bizarre, dit Scarlett songeuse, je n'ai senti le froid qu'en entrant au château.

L'infirmière lui jeta un regard de compassion et dit :

-D'accord, allez vous asseoir maintenant.

Scarlett hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir au fond de la rangée de lit, près de l'autre élève, plus elle s'approchait, et plus elle le reconnaissait, elle s'exclama :

-Black ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le garçon sembla remarquer sa présence, et ses tremblements.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Scarlett ignora sa réplique.

-Remus m'a raconté vos exploits, à James et à toi, dit-elle en toussant, bravo.

-Merci. On s'est entraîné dur.

-Vous avez fait perdre combien de points à Gryffondor, pour que je sache le score que je dois dépasser, demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

Sirius ne répondit pas et la regarda d'un air mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Mais ça ne me dit pas, poursuivit Scarlett, pourquoi tu es ici ?

-Tu ne perds pas le Nord, constata Sirius.

- Jamais, répondit la Serpentard du tac au tac.

-Ma punition consistait à trier des sangsues, pour le cours de potions.

-Mais… Elles ne sont pas mortes celles du cours de Potion ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Certaines étaient vivantes, répondit-il avec un sourire sinistre.

Il perdit son sourire, et sembla songeur.

-Tu te rappelles la conversation qu'on a eue il y a quelques mois ?

*Comme si c'était hier… Mais il est hors de question que je l'avoue*

-Non, mentit Scarlett, aucune idée.

Sirius lui jeta un regard comme pour dire « on ne me la fait pas à moi ». Scarlett soutint son regard avec un sourire hypocrite, quoique entaché par sa respiration sifflante et sa toux sèche.

-J'espère sincèrement me tromper, dit Sirius, je l'espère vraiment O'Hara…

-Je sais, répondit Scarlett sans savoir s'il l'entendait, la gorge sèche et la voix basse, je sais…

*Je l'espère moi aussi, sincèrement…*

L'arrivée de Miss Pomfresh interrompit leur conversation, au grand soulagement de Scarlett qui n'en pouvait plus. L'infirmière libéra le jeune Gryffondor qui partit sans demander son reste. Elle examina Scarlett pendant de longues minutes, le front plissé, l'air soucieux. Elle lui fit ensuite avaler plusieurs potions, dont quelques unes avaient un goût exécrable.

-Il vous faudra dormir tôt et correctement cette nuit, mais votre gastro-entérite ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, dit Miss Pomfresh sévère, je vous donne un flacon de sommeil sans rêve, à utiliser en cas d'extrême nécessité. Et surtout, faites attention à ce que vous manger, en particulier ce que vous recevez dans votre courrier. Il y a une épidémie en ce moment, vous pourriez aggraver votre cas ! M'avez-vous comprise Miss O'Hara ?

*Ca fait beaucoup de recommandations d'un seul coup…*

Scarlett hocha la tête, elle se leva et fourra le flacon dans la poche de sa robe. Elle entendit une voix dire joyeusement :

-Bonjour Pompom ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Albus, répondit Pompom en rosissant légèrement, que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir ?

*Incroyable ! Le Professeur Dumbledore appelle l'infirmière Pompom !? Mais c'est é-pi-que !*

Scarlett retint à grand-peine un sourire et s'avança vers la porte. Albus Dumbledore se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Il s'aperçut de la présence de Scarlett.

-Bonjour Miss O'Hara.

-Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, répondit poliment Scarlett.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie après avoir remercié l'infirmière, elle entendit même le directeur de l'école demander à l'infirmière une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

*C'est bizarre, quel genre de tracas pourrait pousser le plus grand sorcier du monde à prendre une potion pour avoir la paix durant son sommeil ? Enfin, bon ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème…*

Scarlett prit la direction de la tour de Gryffondor, essayant de rattraper Sirius, elle avait oublié de lui demander où elle pouvait trouver James. Comme pour donner une réponse à ses interrogations, elle tomba sur son meilleur ami, au détour d'un couloir.

-James, appela-t-elle.

Ce-dernier se retourna, et quand il reconnut son amie, afficha un immense sourire, accompagné presque immédiatement d'une expression penaude.

-Tu viens toi aussi me féliciter de mon exploit ?

-Oui, répondit Scarlett cynique, grâce à toi, Serpentard a 75 points d'avance sur Gryffondor ! Et nous ne sommes qu'à quatre mois de la remise de la coupe des quatre maisons…

-C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Lily. Elle m'a brisé le cœur.

-Mon pauvre, dit Scarlett avec un léger sourire devant son expression joyeuse, ça n'a pas l'air de trop t'affecter.

-Si, plus que tu le penses, ajouta-t-il sur un ton tragique, j'allais justement à la tour d'Astronomie régler tout mes problèmes.

-C'est ça, je te connais James, répliqua Scarlett, tu as beaucoup d'amour-propre pour te suicider, ce n'est pas dans ton répertoire. A moins que tu ne veuilles faire tes devoirs d'Astronomie, ou encore faire du chantage à Evans, ce que j'approuve ajouta-t-elle, mais aller là-bas ne te servirai qu'à attirer ma colère.

-Ouais, répondit-il, tu as raison.

-Mais je suis quand même d'accord avec Evans, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton faussement sévère, tu risques de t'attirer l'opprobre de tous tes potes lionceaux.

-Ok, je m'en souviendrais. Au fait, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Sirius ? Demanda James.

-Que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé ? Répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

James haussa un sourcil, et parut vouloir insister, mais Scarlett changea de sujet.

-Alors tu t'en sors avec le devoir de Sortilège ?

-Oui, plutôt facile, répondit James négligemment, mais pour le devoir de Binns c'est une tout autre paire de manche. Tu pourras me prêter tes notes ?

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête, soulagée du changement de conversation.

-Par contre pour les Potions, y a quelque chose qui cloche, Dit le Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? demanda Scarlett intéressée.

-Le truc, répondit James, c'est que je m'en sors avec les devoirs, mais j'oublie toujours quelque chose dans la pratique.

-C'est normal, il suffit de se concentrer, répliqua Scarlett, ça ne te ferais d'ailleurs pas de mal… ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

-Merci, je m'attendais à ça de la part d'une Serpentard comme toi, toujours aussi cynique…

-Merci pour le compliment, rétorqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Les deux amis étaient maintenant arrivés devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Scarlett regarda le tableau, perplexe.

-C'est elle qui garde l'entrée de votre salle Commune ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

-Ouais, et pour toi ?

-On a un tableau de Salazar Serpentard en personne, répondit Scarlett, il peut être terrifiant de prime abord, mais il est juste grognon, et de très mauvaise foi, il suffit de s'attirer ses bonnes grâces. Question d'habitudes, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Les deux amis se séparèrent. James dit le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune pour rejoindre ses amis avant le déjeuner. Scarlett, elle, rejoignit la Grande Salle où elle retrouva Marian et Angela.

-Alors, ce devoir d'Histoire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Barbant, répondit Angela en haussant les épaules.

-Mais on l'a fini, ajouta Marian, et toi ?

-Ca va mieux depuis que je suis allée à l'infirmerie, badina Scarlett, je me relève de ma gastro.

Angela hocha la tête, tandis que la blonde Marian la regardait d'un air suspicieux. Elle scrutait son visage comme si elle s'attendait à la voir s'évanouir.

-Je vais bien, Marian, assura-t-elle légèrement agacée, ne t'en fais pas, il fallait bien que ça m'arrive une fois.

Puis elle remplit son assiette joyeusement, et se mit à manger avec un appétit féroce, comme pour confirmer ses propos.

L'après-midi se passa plutôt agréablement, les trois jeunes Serpentardes étaient sortis dans le parc, et avaient profité de la chaleur des flammes enchantées qu'elles avaient réussi à bricoler après maints efforts. Il faisait exceptionnellement beau pour un mois aussi froid, et un timide soleil avait pointé à travers les nuages. Plusieurs élèves faisaient du patin à glace sur le Lac Noir, et pouvaient profiter de la vue inoubliable du calmar géant qui nageait sous la surface gelée de l'étendue glacée.

Emmitouflées dans des capes et des écharpes verts et argent, Scarlett et Angela parlaient, ou plutôt Angela parlait et Scarlett faisait semblant d'écouter. Elle jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil amusés à James qui faisait le malin devant un groupe de filles. Lily Evans en faisait partie, mais elle était plongée dans un livre, coupée de la réalité.

Scarlett avait sorti un carnet et prenait de temps à autres des notes à partir de son manuel, l'air négligeant, tout en hochant la tête à ce que disait la rousse. Marian lisait un livre portant le titre de « La Psychomagie simplifiée ».

Après quelques heures, le soleil amorçait se descente, et les élèves entrèrent dans le château. Les trois filles se dirigèrent vers la salle commune, et une fois devant le portrait grincheux de Serpentard :

-Apanage ! Lança Angela d'un ton hautain.

Serpentard les fixa d'un air bourru, mais hocha la tête et pivota.

Marian et Angela s'assirent sur deux fauteuils au coin du feu. Scarlett monta les escaliers et entra dans son dortoir. Elle vida son sac, et y mit son livre d'histoire de la magie, deux rouleaux de parchemins, un assortiment de plumes et un encrier. Après réflexion, elle ajouta dans son sac de cours un carnet de petite taille, à la couverture verte émeraude.

La jeune Serpentarde hissa son sac sur l'épaule, et retourna dans la salle commune. Elle était moyennement pleine, plusieurs élèves trainant encore dans les couloirs en attendant le dîner. Un groupe de cinquième année était assis dans un coin, parmi eux, Andromeda Black. Scarlett s'avança vers elle.

-Bonsoir Andromeda, dit-elle.

La préfète était en pleine conversation avec sa jeune sœur, Narcissa, d'un an sa cadette. Elle se tourna vers Scarlett avec un grand sourire :

-Bonjour Scarlett, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien merci, répondit Scarlett, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'en dire plus à propos du passage des cuisines ?

La jeune préfète eût l'air surpris, puis elle parut se rappeler ce que Scarlett voulait dire. Les deux filles avaient échangés quelques mots sur les cuisine lors d'un petit-déjeuner, Scarlett était intriguée par les plats qui apparaîssaient comme par enchantement. Andromeda lui avait révélé l'existence des elfes de maison.

-Eh bien, je ne me souviens plus vraiment où elles se trouvent, dit-elle, mais il me semble qu'elles se trouvaient aux sous-sols. Et je suis sûre que leur entrée est cachée, probablement par un sort ou un tableau.

-Un ami m'a dit qu'il y avait un mot de passe.

*Et je connais assez James pour savoir détecter ses cachotteries…*

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Andromeda en haussant les épaules, à ta place, je chercherais dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Scarlett hocha la tête.

-D'accord, c'est ce que je vais faire. Merci.

Elle allait partir quand elle se rappela.

-Au fait, dit–elle aux deux soeurs, toutes mes félicitations pour le mariage de Bellatrix.

-Merci, répondit Narcissa avec un sourire, nous sommes très heureuses pour elle.

Andromeda hocha la tête, mais son sourire était tendu, et les traits de son visage crispés.

*Elle n'a pas l'air d'être heureuse pour sa sœur. Soit elle la déteste, soit elle aime Rodolphus. Mais ça m'étonnerait, Rodolphus est un vrai boudin, Rabastan est plus agréable à regarder*

Elle salua les deux filles et se dirigea vers ses deux amies. Elles étaient au même endroit, Marian pelotonnée dans son fauteuil, en train de lire, Angela fixait d'un œil vitreux les flammes de la cheminée, elle semblait pensive.

*Mince alors ! J'espère qu'elle ne troque pas le statut de Cruche contre celui de Mary-Sue !*

-Les filles, je vais aller bosser mon devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, je vous reverrai au dîner.

-D'accord, répondit Marian avec un léger sourire moqueur, amuse-toi bien, et ne ragote pas trop…

*Quoi ? Je vais VRAIMENT bosser, pas colporter des ragots avec Jack ! D'accord, on passe notre temps à ragoter, mais c'est pas notre faute…*

Angela hocha la tête d'un air absent.

*Je me demande ce qu'elle a. D'habitude, elle me gonflerait pour savoir ce que Marian voulait dire par ragoter… Je lui demanderai tout à l'heure.*

La jeune Serpentarde franchit le tableau, et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Comme dans la journée, la bibliothèque était vide visiblement, les élèves préféraient profiter de leur Samedi plutôt que de faire leurs devoirs.

*Et c'est pas moi qui dirai le contraire*

Elle s'avança vers sa table habituelle, et quelle ne fût sa surprise de voir que Jack était déjà là, parlant avec Severus Rogue.

*Hein ?! C'est possible ça ?*

Les deux garçons parlaient à voix basse, mais semblaient bien se connaître et Jack souriait même par instants. Scarlett toussa légèrement :

-Hum hum…

Les deux Serpentards sursautèrent, Jack sembla paniquer un instant, puis prit une expression soulagée presque instantanément. Il haussa un sourcil et répliqua à Scarlett :

-Tu es en avance ? Le devoir de Potion était facile ?

-Oui, plus ou moins, répondit-elle avec un léger haussement de sourcils surpris, je vais peaufiner ça demain. Et vous deux ? Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître. J'ai raté quelque chose ?

Jack haussa les épaules. Rogue semblait mal à l'aise.

-Oh ça va ! Rétorqua Scarlett, je plaisante ! C'est pas comme si c'était un crime de parler entre élèves de la même maison.

Les traits de Rogue se détendirent, et il eût une sorte de grimace bizarre que l'on aurait pu associer à un sourire.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un crime, répondit-il à voix basse, je te laisse Jack, je te revois plus tard, ajouta-t-il.

-Ne te sens pas obligé de partir à cause de moi, répliqua Scarlett, tu peux rester.

Rogue parut un instant surpris.

-Je sais, répondit-il, le visage neutre, j'ai quelque chose à faire, au revoir Jack, O'Hara, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un signe de tête.

Il s'éloigna. Scarlett se retourna vers son ami et lui demanda :

-De quoi vous parliez ?

*Je suis décidée à lui faire cracher le morceau…*

-De rien, répondit Jack, maintenant, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire, quand tu me diras de quoi tu parlais avec Black, je te dirais de quoi je parlais avec Severus Rogue.

Scarlett haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

-Dans ce cas, je vais devoir le découvrir moi-même. On commence le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie ?

-Ouais, dit Jack, sors tes parchemins. Après ça, j'aurai un truc intéressant à te proposer.

Une lueur intéressée s'alluma dans les yeux de Scarlett.

-Crache le morceau, ordonna-t-elle.

-Non, d'abord le devoir, histoire d'en finir maintenant.

Scarlett hocha la tête, déçue, elle jeta un coup d'œil au sujet de son devoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur les sorciers de l'Egypte ancienne ?

-Tu n'as pas suivi le cours du professeur Binns ? Demanda Jack sur un ton sévère.

-Non, répliqua Scarlett avec insolence, j'étais trop occupée à écouter Angela me raconter les détails passionnants du mariage de Black et de Lestrange qui n'aura lieu que dans deux mois. Tu n'es pas invité bien sûr.

Jack esquissa un sourire, Puis reprenant un air sérieux, sortit ses notes d'Histoire de la Magie.

-Tu vas me trouver ce livre, dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin, et on pourra commencer à travailler.

Scarlett jeta un œil sur le morceau de parchemin.

-Sorciers et alchimiste de l'Ancien Monde : De l'Egypte de Ramsès II à la Dislocation de l'Empire Romain, lut-elle, hmm. D'accord je vais chercher ça.

Elle ne bougea pas.

-Tu devrais peut-être commencer par te lever et chercher dans le rayon Histoire de la Magie, suggéra Jack.

-Ok.

Elle se leva avec une lenteur exaspérante et revint cinq minutes plus tard, le livre sous le bras. Puis, la jeune fille le feuilleta d'un air absent et demanda rapidement à Jack :

-Dis-moi JFK, j'ai croisé Rogue tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle, comment tu le connais ?

-Raté, répondit-il, je ne te dirais rien. Ouvre le livre et regarde à la page 312.

Le Serpentard semblait se délecter de son pouvoir. Scarlett ne répondit pas et commença à prendre des notes sur Ramsès II, le Pharaon-sorcier, qui pouvait influer sur les mouvements de crues et décrues du Nil.

Les deux Serpentards prirent des notes en silence durant une bonne heure, Scarlett copiant les notes de Jack, et ce-dernier rédigeant devoir sur un parchemin d'une longueur interminable.

-Dis-moi, tu as lu la Gazette de ce matin ? Se souvint soudain Scarlett

-Non, répondit-il, pourquoi ? Encore un massacre de Moldus par les Mangemorts ?

-Plus ou moins, répliqua-t-elle, le Ministère pense qu'il s'agit de géants et d'Inferis.

Silence pesant.

-Des Inferis ? Lança Jack en fronçant le nez de dégoût, quelle horreur ! J'ai lu il y a quelques temps que le Ministère subissait des fuites. La Gazette a même parlé de plusieurs de taupes.

-Des taupes ? Scarlett se tut, ne sachant que dire, Tu-Sais-Qui a vraiment pris le pouvoir…

-Oui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander, comment on a pu en arriver là ?

Scarlett haussa les épaules.

-C'est justement ça le problème, répondit-elle d'une voix grave, personne ne le sait.

Les deux Serpentards finirent leur devoir en silence, dans une atmosphère de profond malaise. Scarlett finit de rédiger sa conclusion, en soupirant de soulagement. Elle jaugea un instant Jack puis dit :

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais me montrer JFK?

Il se pencha vers elle avec une expression sérieuse.

-La dernière fois, Pince m'a collé et m'a obligé à ranger les livres qui traînaient dans les rayons.

Il fit une pause, jugea son effet, et reprit une octave plus bas :

-Elle m'a laissé seul dans la bibliothèque. La porte de la réserve était entrouverte, tu ne peux qu'imaginer la suite des événements…

-Donc, tu es entré dans la réserve, coupa Scarlett, et alors ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je savais que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps alors, je me suis faufilé dans le rayon le plus proche et j'ai attrapé… ceci !

Il exhibait devant Scarlett un vieux numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier.

-C'est tout ? Demanda Scarlett, déçue, ce n'est qu'un vieux numéro défraichie.

Elle fut surprise de voir le sourire de Jack s'élargir. Il agita le journal tout frippé avec une joie un peu sauvage. Sur ce dernier, en première page, s'étalait la photo d'un Moldu allongé dans une flaque de sang, la photo était animée, une femme enserrant la tête de l'homme dans ses bras. Elle semblait en proie à une grande tristesse. Un titre s'étalait sur la manchette : MEURTRE D'UN SENATEUR MOLDU : LE MINISTERE IMPLIQUE.

-Tu te trompes, ce numéro date du 5 Juin 1968.

-Et alors ? Ca te plaît tant que ça de voir un moldu vidé de son sang ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Il y avait tout un rayon, rempli de vieux numéros ! Il y'en a même qui remontent jusqu'à 1860 !

Scarlett s'intéressa soudain aux propos de son ami.

*Peut-être que je peux trouver des infos sur mes parents biologiques. Il faudrait qu'au moins l'un d'eux ait été un sorcier… Un sorcier assez connu en tout cas pour que des sangs-purs l'obligent au point d'adopter son enfant… Ou alors je suis une sang-de-bourbe, dans ce cas, comment ai-je fait pour atterrir chez des sorciers ?*

Son ami semblait en proie au même raisonnement.

-Et donc, reprit Jack, qui dit vieux numéros de la Gazette, dit source d'informations quasi inépuisable pour nous.

-Tu as juste oublié quelque chose, rétorqua soudain Scarlett.

-Quoi ?

-Les élèves n'ont pas accès à la réserve.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, répondit Jack, désinvolte, Pince ne ferme la bibliothèque que par un verrou. Il n'y a aucune protection magique, d'aucune sorte.

-Et comment tu le sais ? Questionna la jeune fille.

-J'ai mes sources, répondit-il évasivement, peu importe, seul problème, mais de taille : Comment fait-on pour entrer dans la réserve sans que Pince ne s'en rende compte ?

Scarlett réfléchit un instant. Une soudaine idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Je crois que je peux y remédier, révéla-t-elle.

-Comment ? Demanda Jack avec curiosité.

Scarlett esquissa un sourire.

-J'ai mes sources, répéta-t-elle, retrouve moi juste dans la salle commune ce soir, après que les autres se soient endormis. Disons, vers minuit.

La jeune Serpentard se leva, ramassa rapidement ses affaires, et sortit de la Bibliothèque. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, à la recherche de James. Elle croisa un Gryffondor, mais pas celui qu'elle voulait voir.

-Peter ! Appela-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers elle avec surprise, puis la reconnaissant, s'approcha vers elle d'un pas hésitant.

-Salut Scarlett, dit-t-il.

-Salut, répondit la Serpentarde, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire où est James ? Il faut que je lui parle, c'est urgent.

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit le Gryffondor en se ratatinant sur lui-même, il a parlé d'aller à la Bibliothèque il y a une demi-heure, mais je crois qu'il est finalement parti à la Volière.

-D'accord, bon je dois y aller à tout à l'heure !

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête légèrement et continua son chemin.

Scarlett continuait d'un bon pas son périple à la recherche de James. Elle se trouva donc assez rapidement devant la Volière, son ami en sortait. Ce-dernier la remarqua et s'approcha discrètement vers elle, après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait les voir parler.

-Alors, quoi de nouveau ? Comment avancent les préparatifs du mariage de l'année ? demanda James avec un sourire moqueur.

-C'est pire que je ne le pensais, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, Angela n'arrête pas d'en parler comme si c'était son propre mariage. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler, ajouta la Serpentard, j'ai besoin de la cape, tu pourrais me la prêter ?

James parut surpris.

-D'accord, reprit-il, aucun problème, je ne l'utiliserais pas ce soir.

Il sortit de son sac la fine cape à la texture soyeuse et limpide comme de l'eau, et la tendit à son amie. La jeune fille la fourra sans plus de cérémonie dans son sac.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu en as besoin ? Questionna James, cachant difficilement sa curiosité.

-Si tout se passe bien, je te le dirais demain, répondit Scarlett avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Allez, supplia-t-il, je ne dirai rien.

Scarlett fit semblant de réfléchir.

-Hmm. Fit-elle, j'ai réfléchi et la réponse est non ! Si je te le dis, tu le diras à Black, et à Evans, qui le dira à Mcgonnagall, qui le dira à Pompom, qui le dira au concierge et à Dumbledore qui le dira à Pince. En moins de deux heures, toute l'école sera au courant.

-D'accord, répondit-il, je le saurais demain alors ?

Scarlett hocha la tête.

James lui parla encore une fois de Lily Evans, et la cuisina pour savoir ce qui clochait entre elle et son meilleur ami. Scarlett éluda la question. Les éclats de leur discussion joyeuse résonnaient encore, bien après qu'ils eurent disparu au bout du couloir.


	7. 24 Janvier 1971 : Les Fugitifs

Chapitre 7 : 24 Janvier 1971 : Les Fugitifs :

Le reste de la soirée passa lentement aux yeux de Scarlett, très lentement. Elle s'était comportée le plus normalement possible, cachant son impatience sous un masque d'impassibilité et de calme. Elle n'avait presque pas parlé avec Jack, personne ne pouvait se douter de quoique ce soit, seule Marian savait qu'ils se fréquentaient, car il avait bien fallut expliquer à l'intelligente blonde les raisons de ses absences répétées.

Après un dîner très calme, les trois jeunes Serpentardes retournèrent sagement dans leur salle commune où Scarlett égréna les minutes avec difficulté. Vers dix heures passées, la salle commune était vide Scarlett avait du monter avec ses amies pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon. La sécurité était en effet très élevée dans le château, à cause des temps qui couraient.

*Mais bon, le jour où des mangemorts entreront à Poudlard sous le nez de Dumbledore, je casserai ma baguette en deux !*

Scarlett descendait silencieusement les marches, la cape pliée sous le bras. Elle entendit un léger bruit, puis :

-Tu en as mis du temps, murmura JFK, j'espère que tes amies ne se sont rendues compte de rien.

-Non, assura-t-elle, bon allons-y.

-Comment ? Demanda-t-il avec étonnement, on ne peut se rendre invisible que je sache!

La jeune fille accentua son sourire et déploya avec un grand geste théâtral la cape d'invisibilité. Son ami en eût le souffle coupé. Il resta silencieux, la bouche grande ouverte comme frappé d'effroi. Puis il se reprit rapidement, et toucha d'un air appréciateur la cape. Puis les deux sorciers sortirent furtivement de la salle commune. Scarlett étendit la cape sur eux, et, tant bien que mal, les deux Serpentards se dirigèrent vers la Bibliothèque. Ils eurent quelques difficultés à retrouver leur chemin, mais y parvinrent au bout de quelques minutes.

*Ce qui est en soi un exploit, se retrouver dans le château au beau milieu de la nuit, au risque de se faire choper par Miss Teigne ou Rusard n'est pas une mince réussite !*

-Arrête toi là, chuchota soudain Jack, c'est ici.

Le jeune Serpentard pointa sa baguette sur le verrou et murmura :

-Alohomora.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement, les deux fugitifs s'engouffrèrent dans la bibliothèque silencieuse. Il y régnait une atmosphère sombre, un silence quasi fantomatique. L'air était empreint de malaise, comme si les livres savaient que les deux enfants commettaient un délit.

-Voilà la porte de la réserve, dit Scarlett, tu avais raison, Pince n'a mit en place aucune protection…

Jack hocha la tête, et actionna le verrou, les mains tremblantes d'excitation. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grondement, et il s y entrèrent.

-Par ici, chuchota Jack, regarde qu'est ce que je te disais ! Tout un rayon…

Scarlett s'avança, hypnotisée, et attrapa un numéro jauni, datant de 1963.

-Les numéros sont classés, remarqua-t-elle, aide-moi à trouver le numéro du 4 Février 1962, c'est ma date d'adoption et mon anniversaire.

-D'accord.

Après quelques minutes de recherches, Jack murmura avec une voix d'outre-tombe :

-Regarde, j'ai trouvé un numéro datant de deux jours avant ton adoption, le 2 Février 1962.

-Et pour le 4 Février ? Questionna-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête négativement, puis ajouta :

-Les numéros des 3,4 et 5 Février ont été retirés, il ya encore des traces de poussières.

Scarlett en fut abasourdie, elle jeta un regard désespéré au numéro du 2 Février 1962. En première page, un article sur une quelconque conférence. Elle tourna les pages avec précipitations, et tomba sur un miniscule article :

MEURTRE D'UN COUPLE DE SORCIER DANS DES CIRCONSTANCES ATROCES :

_Hier soir, vers minuit, Mrs Erika S., en sortant son chat, entend, un bruit soudain. « C'était, raconte-t-elle, comme le bruit d'une personne qui vient de transplaner ». Nous sommes dans un petit village du nom de Little Hangleton, dans le nord du pays. C'est une région peuplée majoritairement de Moldus, mais quelques unes des grandes familles de sorciers y ont vécu : Les Gaunt, descendants de Salazar Serpentard, en sont la plus connue. Mais, quelques sorciers isolés vivent au sein du village, parmi les moldus ou isolés dans leurs propriétés. Mrs S. , sorcière de son état, témoigne du meurtre qu'elle a vu se commettre sous ses yeux impuissants : « Une ombre est soudain apparue sous ma fenêtre, c'était un homme de grande taille, enveloppé d'une longue cape noire. Il s'est dirigé vers la « maison des Jeux du Sort », explique-t-elle, il en est ressortit quelques instants plus tard, et a traversé la rue. Il est entré dans la maison des Hewitt-Dawlish, qui se trouve en face de la mienne. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai cru qu'il était parti, mais j'ai clairement distingué un éclair vert dans le vestibule, Ajoute-t-elle en frissonnant. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, j'ai cru qu'il en avait fini, mais il est monté au premier, j'ai vu cachée derrière mes rideaux Renata Hewitt courir dans la chambre du bébé, elle avait l'air terrifiée, et pâle, mais elle n'a pas crié, elle a eu l'air de parler avec l'homme encapuchonné, puis celui-ci a levé sa baguette, elle a levé la sienne… Mais elle n'a pas tenu longtemps contre lui… Elle s'est effondrée sur le berceau… Je… J'ai tellement eu peur pour le bébé ! J'ai cru qu'il l'avait tué mais l'homme n'a pas eu l'air de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, alors il a dévasté la maison. C'est là que j'ai appelé les Aurors, mais ils sont venus trop tard… Il était déjà parti… Parti, en ayant tué John et Renata Hewitt-Dawlish… ». _

_A l'arrivée des fonctionnaires du Ministère, la maison des Dawlish est dévastée. Une partie de la maison s'est effondrée sous le choc du sortilège. Les corps ont été emportés par les médicomages, afin d'être examinés, mais selon les premières constatations, il semblerait que Mr Dawlish ait été torturé avant d'être achevé par le sortilège de mort. Quant à Mrs Dawlish, il semblerait qu'elle ait subi plusieurs sortilèges relatifs à la magie noire, avant d'être achevée par un sortilège de découpe. On ignore toujours les raisons de ce massacre._

_Mrs Renata Hewitt-Dawlish était guérisseuse à l'Hopital Ste Mangouste des maladies et blessures magiques, c'était une sorcière estimée et respectée dans toute la communauté sorcière pour ses prises de positions contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Son époux, John Dawlish, était membre du Magenmagot et travaillait au Ministère de la Justice. Il a jugé et envoyé à Azkaban 45 Mangemorts depuis sa prise de fonction en Mai 1954._

_Nous présentons toutes nos condoléances à leur famille et leurs proches._

_L.S O'Hara_

Scarlett fut saisie d'étonnement, comment était-ce possible ? Depuis quand sa mère écrivait-elle à la Gazette ? Pourquoi écrivait-elle un article aussi triste sur des personnes dont Scarlett n'avait jamais entendu parler ?

-Regarde, murmura-t-elle à Jack, je suis sûre que ma mère a écrit cet article. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-C'est bizarre, répondit-il, saisi d'étonnement, je croyais que les familles de sang-pur étaient pour Tu-Sais-Qui, et lui fournissaient des Mangemorts…

-Apparemment non, il existe de grandes familles qui n'ont pas voulu se joindre à lui, comme les Potter, les Weasley, les Prewett.

-Oui, mais ce sont des sorciers qui ne sont pas passés par Serpentard, rétorqua Jack.

-Il y a bien les Moon, dit Scarlett en plissant les yeux, malgré le fait qu'ils soient presque tous passés par Serpentard, ils ne se sont pas engagés du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais…

-Mais ? Insista le jeune garçon.

-J'ai entendu des trucs bizarres, au détour des conversations des adultes dans ma famille. Il paraît que…

Scarlett s'interrompît, et tendit l'oreille. Elle crut entendre un léger grincement. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Jack remit précipitamment les journaux dans leurs emplacements, et sortit sa baguette en tremblant. Le bruit semblait venir d'une rangée de livres non loin du rayon de la Gazette. Scarlett sortit sa baguette, et attrapa la cape de l'autre main. Jack tenait la lourde lampe à huile, qui éclairait mal la Réserve. Hypnotisés, les deux enfants s'approchèrent de la source du bruit.

-C'est juste pour jeter un coup d'œil, mumura Scarlett, plus pour elle-même que pour Jack, on va juste voir…

Le bruit s'accentuait, et semblait provenir de l'un des livres. Scarlett attrapa le lourd volume marron, il avait pour titre : « Renata »

*Renata ? C'est pas le nom de la guérisseuse morte ?*

Elle montra le livre à Jack, qui fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

-Je me demande ce que fait un livre sur des moldus dans la Bibliothèque.

-De Moldus ? S'étonna Scarlett, mais… Ce livre parle de la guérisseuse morte, Renata Hewitt.

-Ne sois pas ridicule Scarlett, ce livre a pour titre « La véritable Histoire des Kennedys », répliqua Jack.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Scarlett avec une petite voix, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne lit pas la même chose ?

-Il n'ya qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, répondit Jack, ouvrons le livre.

D'un ample mouvement, il ouvrit le livre au milieu. Une plainte spectrale en sortit, et un visage semblait se dessiner dans les plis de la double-page. Désorienté, Jack le referma d'un coup brusque, et dans son élan, renversa la lampe dans un vacarme épouvantable.

Les deux Serpentards se regardèrent, épouvantés, et sortirent en courant de la Réserve. Soudain, Scarlett se rappela de la cape et s'empressa de la jeter sur la tête de Jack et la sienne.

Il s'en était fallu de peu ! Au détour du couloir, ils se trouvèrent face à Miss Teigne et à son patibulaire propriétaire, Rusard. Scarlett se raidit et attrapa le coude de son ami.

*On est fichus…*

Jack l'attrapa par les épaules et doucement, sans gestes brusques, il la guida de façon à contourner le concierge. Celui-ci passa devant eux sans les voir et entra dans la Bibliothèque, Miss Teigne les fixa intensément, comme si elle pouvait les voir, puis trottina à la suite de son maître avec un miaulement sinistre. Jack soupira de soulagement, Scarlett respira.

-On doit y aller, chuchota-t-elle, on déjà eu de la chance de ne pas s'être fait prendre par Rusard.

Jack approuva d'un signe de tête, et les deux Serpentards se mirent à courir vers la Salle Commune, ou du moins, vers ce qu'ils croyaient être la Salle Commune, car au bout d'un moment, ils se surent perdus dans le château.

-On est perdus, annonça sombrement Scarlett, et on va avoir des problèmes…

-De gros problèmes, ajouta Jack, mais on doit continuer à chercher.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas arriver dans leur direction, c'étaient des pas secs, résonnant, comme ceux de bottines à talons.

*Le genre de bottines ringardes qu'affectionne Mcgonnagall…*

Elle regarda Jack, paniquée. Il semblait penser la même chose. Ils remirent la cape, et accélérèrent le pas.

-Entre dans la première salle que tu trouveras sur ton chemin, chuchota Jack.

Elle opina et poussa doucement la porte de la salle des enchantements. Jack poussa le verrou, et ils purent enfin respirer.

Il se tourna vers Scarlett avec un sourire de soulagement.

-C'est notre première escapade dans le château, et on ne s'est pas fait prendre.

Scarlett approuva avec un sourire de fierté.

-Ca ne saurait tarder Kennedy.

Ils sursautèrent, et s'approchèrent du coin d'où provenait la voix. Scarlett fut soulagée immédiatement quand elle reconnut son propriétaire.

-James ! Je croyais que tu ne devais pas sortir ce soir, s'écria Scarlett.

-Je ne devais pas sortir avec la cape, nuance, répondit James, amusé. Et puis, on s'est dit que c'était plus drôle.

-Salut Scarlett, dit Remus en souriant.

Scarlett remarqua que la bande était là au complet : James, Remus, Sirius et Peter souriants, le regard légèrement moqueur.

-Euh… Je vous présente Jack Kennedy dit-elle, Jack, voici James, Sirius, Remus et Peter.

Jack hocha la tête.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Sirius.

-On pourrait vous retourner la question, répondit Jack.

Sirius le foudroya du regard.

-Du calme, dit Scarlett, ne vous tuez pas. On avait décidé de faire un petit tour dans le château.

-Nous aussi, dit James, on voulait vérifier quelques pistes pour le passage des cuisines.

-Et tu as trouvé ? Demanda Scarlett intéressée.

-Non, répondit James dépité, mais je suis presque sûr qu'elles sont dans les sous-sols, puisque les plats passent à travers le plafond jusque dans la Grande Salle.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, répliqua Scarlett, mais tu finiras bien par trouver.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Vous fuyez Mcgonnagall ou Rusard ? Demanda soudain Scarlett.

-Les deux, dirent les Gryffondors en chœur.

Jack esquissa un sourire.

-Je crois que Mcgonnagall est passée, dit Jack, on devrait retourner à la salle commune, il est presque cinq heures du matin.

-On va faire pareil, répondit James, mais je ne comprends pas, ajouta-t-il, vous êtes à l'opposée de la Salle commune de Serpentard.

-On s'est perdu, répondit Jack.

-D'accord… Dit Remus avec un léger sourire, si vous voulez vous pouvez venir avec nous jusqu'au couloir principal. De là, vous pourrez retrouver votre chemin jusqu'à votre salle

-Et pourquoi vous feriez cet acte de gentillesse et de générosité envers nous ? Demanda Jack en haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

-Parce qu'on risque de se faire prendre tous ensemble et de passer une joyeuse soirée dans le bureau de Rusard, accrochés par les poignets au plafond à gémir, répondit James.

-C'est une bonne raison, conclut Jack, allons-y.

Les six élèves sortirent furtivement de la salle de classe, et se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs. Arrivés à une intersection, Scarlett se heurta bruyamment à une silhouette vêtue d'une robe de chambre rouge, jurant horriblement avec les cheveux de sa propriétaire.

-Lily ! S'écria James.

-Evans ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là, demanda Scarlett.

-Tu devrais être dans ton dortoir, ajoutèrent Remus et Peter en chœur.

-Et vous aussi d'ailleurs ! Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton mauvais.

Lily Evans, du haut de son mètre quarante-huit, fulminait de rage et d'indignation. Elle les jugea sévèrement du regard, et, d'un ton moralisateur, ajouta :

-James ! Je suis vraiment déçue ! Je te croyais plus mature que ça ! Et toi Remus, comment oses-tu prendre le risque de perdre tous les points que tu as fais gagner à notre maison !

James rougit violemment et baissa les yeux, on aurait dit qu'il s'était fait remonter les bretelles par Merlin lui-même.

-Quant à vous deux ! Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les deux Serpentards, vous rendez-vous compte des problèmes que vous pourriez vous attirez, quel égoïsme ! Prendre le risque de vous faire prendre ! Je suis outrée !

-Calme-toi Evans, rétorqua Scarlett, t'es pas ma mère ! Et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier, tu n'es ni un prof, ni un préfet Et puis d'ailleurs, toi aussi tu es en dehors des dortoirs ! Donc, toi aussi tu es impliquée !

La rousse pâlit immédiatement, et ne trouva rien à répondre, elle se contenta de leur lancer un regard réprobateur et de grommeler dans sa barbe :

-Si on se fait attraper, je vous jure qu'on aura de sacrés ennuis…

Scarlett s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais se tut en voyant le regard de James. Ce dernier voulait éviter les problèmes avec la jolie rouquine.

Scarlett se tut et se renfrogna. Ils continuèrent leur marche silencieusement.

-Au fait, dit soudain Lily, qu'est ce que vous faisiez en dehors du dortoir à cette heure ?

-On voulait faire un tour, répondit évasivement Sirius.

-Tous les six ? Rétorqua-t-elle, avec deux élèves qui n'appartiennent même pas à la même maison ?

-On les a croisés, dit James.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous faisiez là, insista-t-elle en regardant Jack avec suspicion.

-J'avais besoin de respirer, répondit-il, et j'ai trouvé Scarlett dans la Salle Commune.

-Prends-moi pour une idiote ! S'indigna-t-elle.

-De toute façon, je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te regarde pas, dit Scarlett, agacée.

-T'es mal placée pour…

-Silence, dit Sirius.

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui.

-Non mais, s'indigna la rousse.

-Pour qui tu te prends ? Ajouta la brune.

-Silence, répéta-t-il, vous entendez.

Ils tendirent l'oreille, un bruit sourd semblait venir d'une salle de classe. D'une main tremblante, James poussa la poignée. La pièce état petite et poussiéreuse, et elle tenait plus du placard à balai que de la salle de classe. Au fond de la pièce, une grande malle, fermée d'un simple loquet, bougeait dans tous les sens, comme si quelqu'un se trouvait dedans, et tentait de sortir par tous les moyens.

Dévorés par la curiosité et la peur, les enfants se regardèrent. Ils levèrent leur baguette, et semblaient hésiter.

-Pas la peine de tergiverser, dit Scarlett, il faut l'ouvrir.

-Fais le alors, répliqua Sirius.

-On devrait peut-être retourner tranquillement dans nos salles communes, suggéra timidement Peter.

-Non, dit James, surexcité, ouvrons la malle.

-Peter a raison, répliqua Lily, agacée, on a déjà assez trainé, retournons dans nos dortoirs.

Mais personne ne semblait l'écouter. Jack, qui n'avait rien dit jusque maintenant, leva sa baguette, et prononça d'une voix mal assurée.

-Alohomora.

Le loquet tomba sur le sol, et la malle s'ouvrit sur le champ les premières années serrèrent les rangs avec appréhension.

Une ombre sortit de la malle ouverte, et s'approcha de Scarlett. La créature tourna sur elle-même et prit la forme d'un clown immense, terrifiant. Un clown sorti droit de l'imagination d'un écrivain moldu à succès.

Scarlett se sentit pétrifiée, comment la créature pouvait elle savoir qu'elle était coulrophobe ?

Elle était paralysée par la terreur, ne sachant que faire, inconsciemment, elle s'approcha du clown géant, et ne put détacher son regard de sa silhouette menaçante.

-Pitié… murmura-t-elle en palissant.

James l'attrapa par les épaules, et la repoussa en arrière. Aussitôt la créature changea de cible, et se tourna vers Jack et Lily. Il sembla hésiter, puis se changea en une jeune fille maigre, au visage chevalin et au regard froid qui cria à Lily :

-Espèce de monstre ! Tu n'es pas ma sœur…

Lily Evans parut accuser le coup et ferma les yeux, elle dit d'une voix tremblante :

-S'il vous plaît, allons nous-en. On n'a pas le niveau contre lui, c'est un épouvantard.

Scarlett reprit ses esprits, et acquiesça. L'épouvantard continuait de tourner sur lui-même, et de prendre différentes formes : un tigre, un détraqueur, un clown, le spectre de la mort, une araignée…

Les jeunes fugitifs reculèrent lentement, et sortirent de la pièce. Jack ferma la porte brutalement, et la verrouilla. Dans sa hâte à fermer, il oublia de ne pas faire de bruit, et la porte se ferma dans un lourd gémissement. Le jeune Serpentard grimaça.

-Allons nous-en maintenant, dit impatiemment Lily, s'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.

Elle était encore pâle et semblait secouée, Peter haletait, la respiration sifflante, et Sirius avait le teint légèrement verdâtre.

-P…Pourquoi t'as peur d…des c…clowns S…Scarlett ? Bégaya James entre deux claquements de dents.

Scarlett haussa les épaules, l'air hagard :

-Je sais pas, je n'essaye pas de me l'expliquer, à ma connaissance j'ai toujours eu peur des clowns, mentit-elle.

*Je ne peux décemment pas leur dire que j'ai lu il y a quelques temps un bouquin moldu terrifiant dessus... Comment s'appelait le type qui l'a écrit déjà ? Bing ? Ring ?*

Ils se mirent à marcher en silence.

*Sing peut-être…*

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, les jeunes fugitives se remettant lentement de leur rencontre avec leurs peurs d'enfants.

Au couloir principal, ils se séparèrent. Jack et Scarlett descendirent les escaliers vers le cachot, James et ses amis montaient à la tour.

Lorsque Scarlett se coucha , épuisée mais satisfaite de son escapade, il faisait déjà jour, et le réveil d'Angela allait bientôt sonner. Cette dernière allait se lever bruyamment, en jurant, et monopoliserait la salle de bain pendant une demi-heure.

Marian, de sa bonne humeur habituelle, réveillera Scarlett avec un sourire rassurant et quelques sages réparties.

Ce sera une nouvelle journée.

*Une journée comme les autres… La Terre continuera de tourner, malgré toutes ces morts…*

Scarlett sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil profond, loin de tous problèmes, et de tous soucis.


	8. La Belle Enfant et l'Ambassadeur:

24 Décembre 1971 : La Belle enfant et l'Ambassadeur:

Scarlett jeta un dernier regard à son miroir, et ne put que s'étonner du changement de sa physionomie : Elle avait pris quelques centimètres depuis l'été, mais son corps de petite fille était toujours aussi potelé. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs maintenant, et lui arrivaient un peu au dessus des épaules. Son visage n'avait pas changé, mais ses cernes s'étaient un peu accentué : Somme toute, un visage quelconque, assez agréable à regarder, mais pas une beauté fatale. Seul son regard vert était maintenant cerclé d'une paire de lunettes carrées, au cadre noir sobre et discret : ce seul changement avait apporté un air strict à son visage, un peu sérieux pour une petite fille de onze ans. C'était le médicomage qui avait préconisé le port de ces lunettes, à cause de la dégradation progressive de sa vue, qui était due à son habitude de lire sous les draps, tard la nuit, des livres divers, ou encore parce qu'elle parlait en cachette avec son frère, en écarquillant les yeux dans le noir pour saisir le conduit qui reliait leur deux chambres.

La petite fille soupira, et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée jalouse pour James, qui ne s'ennuyait pas en vacances. Elle sortit silencieusement dans le couloir, et avança le long des chambres. Elle aurait voulu rester là pour l'éternité, et ne jamais rejoindre sa famille dans la salle à manger. Mais elle se résigna à passer une très mauvaise soirée.

Scarlett O'Hara descendit lentement les escaliers, le pas mal assuré, une lueur d'appréhension dans le regard. Elle sentait sur elle les regards de sa famille paternelle sa grand-mère Eva qui semblait la jauger avec sévérité, son grand-père Demetrius avec une indifférence polie, ses oncles Friedrich et Georg qui semblaient attendre un faux pas, les yeux fiers et inquiets de ses parents, Leia et Gilbert.

Scarlett s'assit, extérieurement calme, entre ses deux frères Luke et Harry, et regarda résolument son assiette, décidée à ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement :

-Dis moi Scarlett, comment se passe ta scolarité ?

La question avait fusé brusquement, de la bouche de son grand-père Demetrius, l'Homme d'Acier, le monstre d'indifférence, qui se fichait comme d'une guigne de ce qu'elle pourrait lui répondre.

*Comme si ça pouvait t'intéresser, vieux, c'est à peine si t'es capable de reconnaître ta femme à côté d'un ronflak cornu…*

-Bien grand-père, je suis bien intégrée à Serpentard, et j'entretiens d'excellentes relations avec les sangs-purs des autres maisons.

*Surtout les Gryffondors, mais ça t'es pas obligé de le savoir pépé.*

Le vieil homme se contenta de hocher la tête, et reprit son expression habituelle d'indifférence polie, quoique teintée d'un léger sourire cynique, perceptible sur ses lèvres minces.

*C'est ce qu'on doit appeler le flegme anglais, je suppose… Je ne sais pas vraiment, d'après la vielle Eva le fait que je sois à moitié irlandaise fait de moi une bâtarde, et pas une anglaise de pure souche. Venant de sa part c'est vraiment… surprenant. Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien à cette vieille bonne femme, quand elle parle de mon père adoptif, c'est en mal quand mes parents biologiques sont vaguement évoqués, n'en parlons même pas, mamie s'en donne à cœur joie…*

Scarlett fit semblant d'être très intéressée par son assiette et continua à s'ennuyer. Elle jeta un léger coup d'œil à Luke, il semblait légèrement nerveux.

*Pas facile d'être nouveau chez les Serpentards, je me rappelle d'ailleurs qu'il était assez déçu, il voulait aller à Serdaigle je crois…*

En effet, quatre mois plutôt, Luke l'avait rejointe à Serpentard, qui comptait maintenant deux O'Hara de plus à son actif. Le jeune garçon était très nerveux, et commençait à peine à s'habituer à sa nouvelle maison et ses camarades. Il avait été réparti en même temps que Regulus Black, et depuis le début de l'année, les deux garçons étaient inséparables. Scarlett était contente pour son frère, malgré le malaise qu'elle ressentait face à Regulus. Sans être désagréable ou agaçant comme l'était trop souvent Sirius, le jeune Black avait une attitude rigide, guindée, et pince-sans-rire typique de la branche Anglaise des Black, et devenait muet à chaque fois que Scarlett s'approchait d'eux dans les couloirs de l'école.

L'attention de Scarlett se ranima à nouveau, quand elle vit l'elfe personnel de sa grand-mère s'approcher de celle-ci, et dire d'un ton respectueux :

-Maîtresse, Mademoiselle Greta est arrivée…

-Madame Greta, corrigea une voix au timbre sensuel, tu n'es pas sans savoir, Elfe, que je serais bientôt mariée !

Scarlett se tourna vers l'encadrement de l'entrée du grand salon, et fixa avec animosité la plus jeune de la fratrie des Selwyn. Elle ne la voyait que peu, et ne lui parlait presque jamais, mais Scarlett ne put s'empêcher d'être fascinée par la beauté toute germanique de sa jeune tante.

*La vieille Eva devait ressembler à ça dans le temps…*

Grande et mince, Greta Selwyn ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, fragile et innocente. Ses cheveux très blonds étaient bouclés, et délicatement ornés d'un peigne en argent fin. Elle avait des yeux marron, très clairs et immenses, qui semblaient lui manger le visage et étaient surplombés d'un front bombé. Un nez fin, petit et délicat, et une bouche sensuelle complétaient le physique de la jeune femme. Ce physique si innocent et avenant était contredit par un caractère hautain, froid, et insupportable. Greta Selwyn était une enfant gâtée, une très belle enfant sensuelle et attirante, qui faisait chavirer les cœurs et ne se souciait que de sa personne et de son rang, sans aucun scrupule ni regret.

Eva se leva avec une très grande satisfaction et en deux enjambées, arriva à sa fille, qu'elle enlaça avec un engouement et un amour très maternels qui effrayèrent Scarlett.

Greta embrassa avec effusion sa mère et ses frères, avant de saluer son père avec un peu plus de froideur, puis de faire un petit signe de tête désinvolte en direction de sa sœur et de son mari. Elle prit ensuite dans ses bras la petite Elizabeth, et cajola Harry et Luke, puis embrassa Annabelle. Elle se tourna enfin vers Scarlett avec une petite moue appréciatrice, et lança de sa voix acérée et glacée:

-Eh bien Scarlett, te voilà grande depuis la dernière fois, tu as bien changé.

-Oui, répondit Scarlett avec appréhension, et vous n'avez pas changé Tante Greta, toujours aussi belle et d'agréables manières, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie imperceptible.

La Belle Enfant sourit d'un air satisfait, mais ne répondit pas. Elle s'installa près de sa chère maman, et se lança dans une discussion animée avec elle. La Belle Enfant parlait de tout et de n'importe quoi, papillonnait d'un sujet à l'autre, et avait des avis très superficiels. Elle parla d'abord des derniers potins avec sa mère, puis des dernières collections à la mode avec excitation, ensuite elle babilla pendant un quart d'heure sur l'absence de ses deux frères Brutus et Lysander, tous deux mariés, qui n'étaient pas encore venus et étaient attendus pour le lendemain avec femme et enfants. Enfin, elle persifla sur le comportement de sa sœur Hermia, celle qui était marié à un homme de condition bien inférieure à la sienne, un Serdaigle qui plus est, et qui avait même eu un fils avec lui !

-C'est absolument déshonorant, dit Greta de sa jolie voix froide, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'Hermia qui était promise à un si beau parti, le fils de Honorius Avery, ait pu refuser de l'épouser, et qu'elle lui a préféré ce rat dégénéré !

-Que voulez-vous ma fille, répondit Eva avec un mépris évident, les erreurs existent même dans les plus grandes familles ! De toute façon, ajouta-t-elle, votre père et moi avons donné la possibilité à Hermia de se racheter, j'ose espérer que sa visite ne sera pas trop déshonorante, et qu'elle nous évitera la pénible rencontre avec son mari et sa progéniture ! N'est ce pas Demetrius ?

Demetrius Selwyn resta silencieux, et acquiesça avec gravité la tête. Scarlett ne put s'empêcher d'être intriguée par la visite de sa tante, qu'elle avait très peu connue. Même Greta ne l'avait que peu vue, et elle était une petite fille quand sa sœur Hermia avait créé un véritable scandale dans toute la bonne société sorcière. Les jumeaux Fried et Georg, étaient quant à eux des petits marmots d'à peine quelques années ( 6 ans tout au plus), et ne se rappelaient guère d'Hermia que peu de choses. Scarlett s'en attristait pour sa mère, Leia, qui semblait très attachée à sa sœur ainée. Elle –même avait fait un mariage d'amour (avec le jeune et ambitieux Gilbert O'Hara), mais elle avait dût attendre la bénédiction de ses parents. Ces-derniers avaient accepté le mariage de leur fille uniquement en contrepartie d'avantages financiers et sociaux : les O'Hara était une famille prestigieuse, riche et très bien vue par toute la bonne société, ce qui ne déplaisait pas aux Selwyn, soucieux de faire oublier le scandale et les remous que le comportement de Hermia avait engendrés.

*Je m'en fiche, de toute façon les vieux bigots peuvent toujours se gratter pour que je me marie un jour, c'est un truc de nul.*

Luke sourit imperceptiblement, il semblait avoir perçu le discours intérieur de sa sœur. Celle-ci le poussa du coude et souffla :

-Attends un peu que ce soit ton tour, tu vas passer à la casserole aussi, je te le garantis.

Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement. Scarlett ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de son manque de maturité.

Point de Vue Gilbert O'Hara :

Il règne dans la salle à manger une ambiance glaciale, digne de ces charmants dîners de famille dont ma belle-mère a le secret. Leia semble à l'affut, je devine qu'elle guette l'arrivée de sa sœur Hermia.

Celle-ci se fait d'ailleurs attendre. Malgré le discours froid de ma belle mère et surtout le silence de Démétrius, je les sais très attachés à leur fille, en particulier Démétrius, qui l'a toujours préférée à quiconque. Je ne comprendrai d'ailleurs jamais cet homme, froid et simple en apparence, mais si secret et plein de surprise. Bien que je ne sois pas au courant de tout, il me semble qu'il a lui aussi dévié du « droit chemin » tracé par les Selwyn.

Mes enfants semblent intimidés, ils n'apprécient guère l'atmosphère des repas de famille avec leur famille maternelle en particulier Annabelle et Luke.

Harry est trop jeune pour comprendre cette atmosphère lourde de secrets, et Elisabeth, du haut de ses cinq ans, semble s'en accommoder sans grandes peines.

Quant à Scarlett, je ne comprends pas… Elle sait pertinemment que ses disputes avec Friedrich et Georg chagrinent sa mère, mais elle s'obstine à leur répondre. Décidément, cette enfant est entêtée.

L'assemblée se détend un peu plus quand le thé est servi, avec ses habituelles petites tartelettes qui éveillent en moi des souvenirs agréables. En particulier, une certaine tarte à la citrouille. Cette situation était extrêmement gênante pour mon épouse et moi, voire très inconfortable. Des fois je ne peux m'empêcher de rester perplexe face à ma seconde fille : Scarlett, tout en étant une enfant très éveillée et ouverte au monde, a des fois des comportements irraisonnés, des colères infantiles qui, même si elle reste très jeune, peuvent conduire à des excès regrettables, comme son avis très arrêté sur un de ses jeunes condisciples, Sirius Black. Celui-ci d'après ce que j'ai ouï dire, est un jeune garçon très fréquentable malgré une famille plutôt… traditionnelle. Je ne saisis pas pourquoi Scarlett le trouve arrogant et fouineur.

C'est même, me semble-t-il, le principal sujet de désaccord entre elle et James.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par l'elfe de maison s'approche à nouveau d'Eva Braun-Selwyn, et chuchote d'une petite voix imperceptible, mais pleine d'émotion :

-Messire Brutus est arrivé Maîtresse.

Tiens, voilà une situation fort intéressante. Je n'ai pas vu mon beau-frère depuis très longtemps, je pense que ça remonte à l'époque du début de mon mariage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le souvenir que c'est un homme assez bourru, incernable, mais surtout soumis à sa famille. Sa situation de diplomate le protège et lui donne certains privilèges, mais très franchement je n'ai pas énormément entendu parler de lui au ministère… Enfin, voyons si j'ai raison. En tout cas, ma belle-mère ne m'a jamais paru aussi éprouvée émotionnellement, depuis le temps que je la connais, ça promet…

Point de Vue externe :

Malgré sa surprise, Eva Selwyn se redressa, altière, sèche, cachant à grand-peine son bonheur et lança d'une voix claire :

-Fais entrer.

L'elfe s'inclina et ouvrit grandes les portes du Grand Salon.

Un homme de stature moyenne entra. C'était Brutus. Râblé, costaud, cet ancien de l'équipe de Serpentard avait un physique plus ou moins anodin, rehaussé par des yeux marron à l'éclat vif, intelligent. Il avait un visage asymétrique, qui sans être inesthétique, attirait le regard par son nez petit et bien formé comme celui de Greta, mais planté trop haut. Ses yeux très écartés lui donnaient l'air félin, complétés en cela par des lèvres minces encadrées d'une barbe de trois jours, qui accentuaient le sérieux du personnage. Des cheveux châtains coupés courts, qui commençaient à grisonner légèrement aux tempes, épais, soigneusement peignés, encadraient le visage de ce père de famille.

Scarlett lui trouva l'air hautain, drapé dans sa cape de soie noire et son costume sombre, mais pas sans intérêt. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas, comme à chacune de leur rencontre, à palper le caractère du personnage.

Brutus Selwyn s'avança, suivi de près par une femme minuscule, dont la petite taille contrastait avec sa haute stature. C'était son épouse Elsa Flint, petite bonne femme brune chétive et maladive, au regard énigmatique, et aux silences indéchiffrables. Elle tenait dans ses bras son fils Reginald, âgé de deux ans, et était suivi par Marian sa fille de sept ans. C'était une petite fille de l'âge d'Harry, qui tenait de son père ses cheveux châtains, et son nez minuscule. Ses yeux gris étaient ceux de sa mère, mais son visage rond constellé de taches de rousseur était banal et renfermé.

Derrière elle, venait le fils aîné de Brutus et Elsa, Dorian, âgé de 14 ans. Il était mince, et presque aussi grand que son père. Son visage pâle était entouré de boucles brunes, et ses yeux bleus étaient semblables à ceux de son grand-père Démétrius. Ses lèvres minces se pinçaient dans une moue de contrariété, et ses sourcils étaient froncés, le tout dans une expression similaire à celle de son père.

Scarlett le trouva hautain, et même assez sinistre. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer, du haut de ses onze ans un adolescent aussi renfermé et rébarbatif que son cousin. D'ailleurs la famille de son oncle lui semblait étrange, et paraissait plutôt froide de prime abord.

La ride de contrariété qui plissait le front lisse de son oncle disparut quand il se dirigea vers ses parents, et en particulier sa mère.

-Brutus, mon petit, nous ne t'attendions pas avant demain, dit Eva avec une émotion à peine contenue.

Eva semblait porter une grande affection à son fils ainé qui, physiquement ressemblait fort peu à son père. La mère et le fils s'étreignirent, Eva semblait vouloir étouffer son enfant chéri en son giron. Elle passa ensuite aux autres membres de la famille, avec une ferveur toute particulière pour Reginald.

Les salutations s'étaient enchaînées, rapides, Leia avait parut heureuse de revoir son frère aîné, celui-ci l'avait maladroitement enlacée, comme s'il avait perdu l'habitude de toute marque d'affection.

Scarlett regarda son cousin avec curiosité : Dorian semblait plutôt rustre, voire carrément hostile à ses cousins, et n'avait pas porté une grande attention au reste de la famille.

*Quelle arrogance, ce type m'a tout l'air d'un snob de la première heure !*

Annabelle ne semblait pas du même avis, et le trouvait même assez sympathique. Elle avait même l'air de bien le connaître, puisque Dorian la salua d'un léger sourire et d'un hochement de tête.

-Pour un type de Durmstrang, c'est pas ce qu'il ya de pire, il est très fréquentable comparé aux types flippants de son école, ajouta la rousse.

-Durmstrang ? S'étonna Scarlett, pourquoi est ce qu'il va à Durmstrang ?

-Disons qu'oncle Brutus travaille comme ambassadeur à l'étranger, plus exactement à Moscou, murmura Anna.

-Je croyais que l'URSS, sorcière et moldue, étaient en guerre froide avec nous ? Dit Scarlett.

-Pas avec nous, répondit Annabelle, du moins officiellement, ils sont hostiles aux sorciers Américains. Oncle Brutus essaie de coordonner les efforts entre les sorciers soviétiques et nous, pour limiter la crise magique qui a des conséquences directes sur les relations moldues entre les pays du monde.

-C'est compliqué ton truc, dit Scarlett, et donc oncle Brutus est affecté en Russie, et toute sa famille avec ?

-Exactement, approuva Anna, mais ça risque de changer sous peu, ajouta-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

Scarlett se tut. *C'est pour ça qu'on les voit une fois tous les deux ans. Ça doit pas être facile pour maman de ne pas voir souvent son frère…*

Elle continua à observer silencieusement son oncle par dessus les couverts. Il avait un visage impassible, calme, froid en apparence. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient les émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir. C'est sûrement à ça que doit ressembler un ambassadeur, jugea-t-elle, un peu naïvement. Sa tante Elsa, quant à elle, était en train de parler avec sa belle-mère, Eva, intimidée et nerveuse. Son pâle visage aux contours maladifs était bizarrement animé et beau. D'une beauté au teint olivâtre, un peu dérangeante, mais originale. Seuls ses cheveux noués en un chignon lâche, noirs d'encre, trahissaient une vie grouillante et passionnée, et semblaient absorber le peu de santé qu'elle possédait.

Scarlett se demandait ce qui avait uni deux personnes aussi peu semblables, voire aux caractères opposés. Sa tante semblait passionnée mais fragile, et s'accrochait de toutes ses faibles forces à la vie. Alors que son oncle, homme froid, raisonnable et indéchiffrable, semblait ne se soucier de rien, ni de personne. Scarlett ne pouvait sonder l'étendue de leur relation, qui avait pourtant l'air forte, non pas d'amour, mais d'un je-ne-sais-quoi indécelable.

La jeune fille passa le reste de la soirée à s'ennuyer, échangeant de brèves répliques avec Luke ou Annabelle. Après le dîner, Démétrius Selwyn et son fils Brutus, tout en parlant précipitamment à voix basse, se retirèrent dans le bureau, l'air préoccupés. Scarlett, intriguée par l'air mécontent de son grand-père, l'homme d'acier que rien ne perturbait, cherchait désespérément un moyen de se retirer de la pièce, pour pouvoir espionner leur conversation tout à son aise. Mais les autres adultes ne faisaient guère attention à elle, et devisaient paisiblement sans se soucier de son existence.

*Génial, coincée ici jusqu'à ce que mère m'autorise à me retirer, j'espère que ça va pas prendre longtemps… Je devrais peut-être prendre ma tête malade, et fatiguée, histoire d'attirer l'attention de mère.*

Mais, malgré ses discrets efforts, Scarlett dût attendre, en cachant son impatience, que les conversations se dirigent doucement vers des sujets plus adultes, pour que sa mère lui dise à elle et à ses frères et sœurs :

-Les enfants, vous pouvez vous retirer à l'étage, je vous appellerais lorsque nous serons prêts à partir.

Avec un soulagement à peine dissimulé, Scarlett monta les marches à la suite d'Annabelle et de Luke, et bifurqua, sans que ces derniers ne s'en aperçoivent, vers le couloir qui menait au bureau personnel de son grand-père.

*J'espère que je n'arrive pas trop tard, ça serait trop bête de rater des informations intéressantes, et puis peut-être que j'en apprendrai plus sur le médaillon, que mère refuse de me donner même après une année d'attente !*

Elle arriva devant l'antique porte en bois donnant accès au bureau de son grand-père, et tendit l'oreille. La voix grave et mélodieuse de Brutus Selwyn lui parvint :

« …Tout essayé, nous ne pouvons compter sur l'appui de McNair, sa réputation de mangemort dans tout le monde magique le précède, et afficher de bonnes relations avec lui serait dangereux en cas de défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Oui, répondit solennellement Démétrius, nous avons pris assez de risques, d'abord en laissant Leia épouser ce O'Hara, et en prenant sous notre aile Scarlett. »

Il y eut un silence. Scarlett sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

« Pourquoi père ? Demanda Brutus intrigué, pourquoi accepter de s'occuper d'une orpheline venant d'une famille dont on ne partage pas les idées ?

-J'avais une dette à régler, dit vaguement le vieil homme, mais revenons à nos affaires. As –tu pris contact avec les Raskolnikov, de St-Pétersbourg ? Se sont-ils prononcés sur l'affaire dont je t'ai parlé ?

-Oui, même s'ils ont été très vagues… La peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres est très fédératrice, Père. Ils acceptent de prendre en compte notre mainmise du marché européen si nous leurs accordions des avantages, par exemple, en leur offrant la main d'une Selwyn pour l'un de leurs fils, ou en favorisant leur partenariat plutôt que celui des autres grandes familles... »

Scarlett resta là un bon moment, à épier silencieusement, espérant que la conversation dévierait à nouveau sur le sujet qui l'intéressait, mais rien ne vint, et elle dût se résoudre, la mort dans l'âme, à rejoindre son frère et sa sœur dans la pièce d'à côté, en attendant que sa mère l'appelle pour la sortir de cet enfer.

Son esprit, fiévreux depuis la conversation qu'elle avait entendu, dériva lentement, et Scarlett se prit à penser à ses amis, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient de leurs vacances, espérant qu'ils en passaient de meilleures.


	9. L'Honorable Miss Marian Angélique Doyle:

Chapitre 9 : L'Honorable Miss Marian Angélique Doyle :

Derbyshire, Angleterre, Camden Place Manor :

Marian Doyle regardait d'un air attendri les animaux qui se prélassaient dans la ménagerie. Son regard marron embrassait toute la pièce, et s'arrêtait particulièrement sur la cage du serpent boa que son père lui avait offert l'an dernier. La jeune fille, passionnée par la botanique et le monde animalier, pouvait s'enorgueillir de posséder une belle collection d'animaux, de tous horizons, de toutes les formes, les couleurs et les races, en particulier de reptiles et d'animaux à sang froid qu'elle chérissait.

Marian s'approcha de la cage du serpent, et l'ouvrant doucement, elle prit calmement l'animal, le posa sur le sol et entreprit de nettoyer sa cage.

Le reptile s'éloigna dans un glissement discret vers le vivarium, spécialement aménagé par sir Winston Doyle, père de Marian, et qui reproduisait le climat exact qui convenait au délicat animal.

Une fois sa tache terminée, la petite blonde prit un grand sac lourd qu'elle avait du mal à porter et en sortit des rongeurs de ses petites mains gantées. Elle les posa dans la cage du serpent. Celui-ci, dans un sifflement ravi, glissa rapidement du vivarium à la cage où son festin l'attendait.

Elle le regarda avec affection, et sans piper un mot, elle réitéra la tâche avec la vipère à trois têtes, la couleuvre des sables, les deux hiboux respectivement petit-duc et grand-duc, qui appartenaient à ses parents, ainsi que sa chouette des terriers. Elle s'approcha finalement de l'espèce la plus rare, un couple d'oiseaux tropicaux aux couleurs vives et chamarrées. Marian les caressa avec admiration, leur offrit quelques biscuits, puis sortit de la ménagerie.

Un elfe de maison l'attendait devant la porte de la ménagerie.

-N'oublie pas Frémont de vérifier si tous les animaux vont bien avant d'aller dormir, recommanda Marian doucement. Et surtout rappelle-toi de bien régler le sortilège de Chaleur, pour les oiseaux tropicaux, ajouta-t-elle.

-Oui mademoiselle, chuchota Frémont. Si mademoiselle veut bien suivre Frémont, le dîner a été servi dans la salle des festins.

-Je viens. Répondit la petite fille, lasse.

L'elfe s'éloigna en trottinant.

*Comme cette vie est triste, je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter une semaine encore à ce rythme. Je vais crever d'ennui.*

Depuis le début des vacances de Noël, Sir Winston Doyle avait organisé deux grandes réceptions, où toute la bonne société sang-pure s'était précipitée. Cette soirée-ci avait été organisée jusque dans les moindres détails, et permettrait à la maîtresse de maison de montrer tout son art.

Marian retourna dans sa chambre, où un autre elfe de maison disposait sur le lit la robe que devait enfiler la jeune fille. Sa mère mettait un point d'honneur à ce que sa fille soit élégante en toutes circonstances, et malgré son jeune âge, obligeait sa fille à assister à toutes les soirées et réceptions importantes.

*La poisse, je ne comprends pas pourquoi papa s'écrase si souvent devant mère… Je suis sa fille, tout de même ! Mon bonheur ne compte pas à ses yeux ?*

La jeune Serpentard se résigna à descendre dans la salle de réception, où sa mère Marion Beauregard Doyle, d'origine française, recevait ses invités.

Marian avait eu la bonne surprise, une semaine plutôt de voir son amie Angela Warren faire partie de la liste des invités avec sa mère, qui était roumaine, l'Honorable Katarina Ivanovna Warren. Son amie aux cheveux roux orangée ressemblait fort peu à sa mère, seules leurs chevelures similaires en couleur et forme suggéraient un lien de parenté entre la mère et la fille. A sa grande surprise, Marian avait passé une soirée amusante avec Angela, et lui avait même montré son animalerie personnelle, malgré l'aversion qu'avait la rousse pour les reptiles et animaux à sang-froid en tous genres.

Marian ne comptait malheureusement pas sur une nouvelle soirée d'amusement, étant donné que sa mère n'invitait jamais les mêmes personnes deux fois de suite. La mort dans l'âme, la petite blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une lassitude et un agacement profonds à l'égard de sa mère. Elles n'avaient rien en commun, si ce n'est leur physique proches, et le fait qu'elles dorment toutes deux sous le même toit : Marion Beauregard Doyle était une femme superficielle, indifférente, et complètement intéressée. Elle n'avait épousé Sir Winston Doyle que par intérêt, et non par amour celui-ci la dépassant de 19 ans, et tous deux ne partageaient rien.

Malgré une grande différence d'âge, Sir Winston Doyle était réellement épris de sa jeune épouse, et gâtait leur unique enfant en cédant à bon nombre de ses caprices, tout en faisant de Marian une jeune fille cultivée, au talent musical certain. Marian, depuis son plus jeune âge, idolâtrait son père, le considérant comme une icône très occupée par ses affaires, mais souvent disponible pour sa fille chérie. Même si son enfance fût relativement solitaire, la petite fille se consolait de l'absence de son père adorée avec les nombreux cadeaux qu'il lui prodiguait : d'abord des jouets, puis un violon, enfin des animaux divers qu'il rapportait de tous ses voyages. Mais Marian, même si elle en avait l'habitude, souffrait de l'absence d'affection de sa mère, et manquait cruellement du modèle féminin que sa mère pouvait éventuellement lui fournir.

Après s'être habillée de sa robe de petite fille, celle avec les rubans violets affreux, qui lui donnait envie de se gratter furieusement, Marian descendit les escaliers, quittant à regret sa chambre, et entra dans la salle de réception qui se remplissait doucement de convives.

La petite fille prit place auprès de sa mère silencieusement, et hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire avenant à chaque fois que Marion Doyle lui présentait une personne.

*Cette soirée promet d'être d'un ennui total… Vivement la rentrée et mon retour à Poudlard…*

Marion Doyle jeta un regard attentif sa fille, détaillant sa tenue, sa coiffure, et son maintien :

-Votre corset n'est pas assez serré Marian, jugea-t-elle froidement, et vous n'oublierez d'ajuster votre coiffure avant le dîner. Nous recevons de grandes familles, aujourd'hui, et vous devez faire honneur à votre père. Vous n'oublierez pas pour nos invités, tout à l'heure, de faire une démonstration de vos talents musicaux, au piano, bien sûr.

-Oui mère, répondit Marian d'une voix détachée, neutre, qui ne laissait rien paraître.

Elle détestait le piano c'était un instrument des plus ridicules ! Un son fade, sans aucune sensibilité artistique. Elle ne ressentait rien à son contact, aucun sentiment ne se dégageait de son jeu au piano. La jeune fille se contentait de reproduire comme un automate les notes, certes avec justesse, mais sans génie aucun.

La salle de réception commençait à se remplir rapidement de couples sur leur trente-et-un. Le bruissement des robes aux tissus variés, était tantôt accentué par le bruit de surcharge de broderies et de pierres précieuses tantôt altéré par la légèreté des étoffes. Ces dames étaient presque toutes accompagnées par leurs maris en cape et tenues de soirée quelques fois suivis par leurs enfants.

Marian reconnut peu d'élèves de Poudlard. Il y avait là surtout des élèves de Serpentard : Avery était là avec sa mère, une jolie femme longiligne au sourire glacé, au bras de Teodorus Avery Sr. Mulciber aussi, accompagné de son père en complet gris foncé. A sa grande surprise Marian reconnut Marlene McKinnon, entourée de ses parents. Ces derniers froncèrent les sourcils avec une moue désapprobatrice, en voyant Avery Sr et Sir Mulciber échanger une poignée de main cordiale. Les McKinnon étaient des « anti-voldemort », et connaissant les opinions neutres de Sir Winston Doyle, ils étaient venus sans trop de peines.

*Je suis sûre que mère a insisté pour revoir ses chères amies de Serpentard, si bien casées avec leurs mangemorts de maris.*

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire poli vers les McKinnon et serra avec chaleur la main de Marlene, puis les vit avec regret s'éloigner dans la salle de réception.  
>Malgré le fait qu'elle connaisse peu la jeune Poufsouffle, Marian sentit sa gorge se serrer en la voyant s'éloigner, comme si elle emportait avec elle toute évocation de Poudlard, qui manquait tant à Marian.<p>

-Reprenez-vous Marian, lui souffla sa mère, Voilà les Blacks.

Marian regarda avec curiosité les quatre personnes qui venaient d'entrer. Le couple était déjà dans la force de l'âge. La femme semblait avoir une quarantaine d'années, l'homme était un peu plus vieux, comme cela se voyait souvent dans les mariages de sang-purs. Ses cheveux étaient gris, les bords de ses yeux gris striés de rides, et les traits de son visage peu animés et froids.

-Walburga, ma chère amie comment allez vous ? S'enquit Marion Doyle d'une voix suave.

Le visage de Walburga Black s'anima d'un sourire mince.

-Très bien, chère Marion. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais vous voir. Je disais justement à Orion que nous devions organiser une soirée comme celle-ci.

Orion hocha la tête.

-Comment va Sir Winston ? demanda froidement Orion.

-Très bien, il vous attend dans son bureau Mr Black, répondit la mère de Marian avec un sourire.

Orion Black hocha la tête et s'excusa auprès des dames, puis il s'éloigna rapidement. Walburga s'écria alors :

-Mais c'est la petite Marian ! Comme elle a grandi.

Marian fit une révérence, et sourit modestement, en espérant que cela suffirait à écarter d'elle l'attention de Walburga et de sa mère.

Mrs Black ne semblait pas de cet avis.

-J'ai avec moi justement mes deux fils, dit-elle avec un sourire qui avait légèrement refroidi. D'ailleurs voici Regulus, mon cadet, il est avec toi à Serpentard, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard presque tendre vers son plus jeune.

Regulus hocha timidement la tête, et sembla reconnaître Marian.

-Et voilà mon aîné, Sirius, il est dans ta classe je crois, dit-elle froidement en s'écartant.

Derrière la robe à panier gigantesque de sa mère, Sirius apparut, mal à l'aise. Il semblait plutôt en colère et mécontent d'être là.

-Bonsoir Sirius, salua Marian.

Walburga et Marion observaient la scène d'un œil attentif, en particulier Walburga, qui semblait vouloir se débarasser de son aîné le plus vite possible.

-Marian, montrez à Sirius votre collection d'animaux exotiques, rappela Marion Doyle avec un sourire insistant.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et les deux femmes s'éloignèrent en compagnie de Regulus, qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

-Bon, viens, je vais te montrer l'animalerie, dit Marian avec un ton où perçait l'exaspération.

Sirius obtempéra, et répondit d'une voix où perçait l'étonnement :

-Toi aussi tu n'aime pas ce genre de réceptions idiotes ?

-Si je pouvais choisir, je ne serai pas là avec toi, répondit-elle brièvement.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Tu n'as pas vu Scarlett ces derniers temps ? Demanda Sirius.

Marian hocha la tête.

-Non, sa famille devait venir ce soir, mais ils ont eu un imprévu.

*d'après ce que j'ai compris, cet imprévu est la famille qui débarque de Russie, et le cousin que Scarlett ne connaît pas encore*

Sirius hocha la tête.

-Et toi, demanda Marian, tu passes de bonnes vacances ?

*On n'est même pas amis, pourquoi je lui pose la question ?*

Sirius haussa les épaules avec un sourire ironique.

-Je m'ennuie beaucoup, répondit-il enfin, et toi ?

-Pareil.

*Palpitant.*

Un silence s'installa. Les deux enfants entrèrent dans l'animalerie. Marian ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté en voyant le regard ébloui et admiratif de Sirius face aux animaux.

-Ils sont géniaux ! Dit-il, comment fais tu pour t'en occuper ?

- ça me prend beaucoup de temps, admit-elle, mais j'ai du temps à perdre justement. Et quand je ne suis pas chez moi, c'est l'elfe de maison qui s'en occupe.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête l'air absent. Il semblait fasciné par les deux oiseaux tropicaux, et les caressait avec une admiration évidente.

Marian ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec sympathie devant l'ébahissement de son camarade.

-Ils te plaisent tant que ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Oui, répondit-il, j'ai toujours été passionné par les animaux exotiques.

- Je croyais que le Quidditch était ta passion, répondit-elle sarcastique.

-Pas autant, répliqua-t-il, ça c'est la passion de James.

Ils se turent un instant, puis quittèrent la ménagerie.

-Alors, c'est ce que tu fais en dehors de Poudlard, demanda Sirius avec un léger sourire.

-Pas seulement, répondit Marian, j'aime beaucoup la musique, et je joue du violon.

-Pas de piano ? Je croyais que les jeunes filles de bonnes familles maîtrisaient cet instrument, ajouta Sirius, un brin sarcastique.

Elle grimaça.

-Si j'en joue, mais je déteste ça, rétorqua-t-elle, le violon est un instrument bien plus intéressant et difficile.

Le visage pâle du jeune garçon s'anima d'un sourire, et son regard noir s'éclaira.

-Surprenant, je ne te savais pas si originale Marian.

-Merci, moi je te croyais ennuyeux.

-Tu ne devrais pas croire tout ce que te dit Scarlett, répliqua-t-il soudain.

Elle s'arrêta net, et fronça les sourcils dans un éclair de contrariété.

-Scarlett ne m'a rien dit sur toi, répondit-elle, et puis vos problèmes ne me regardent pas.

Elle se tut. Sirius ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un hochement de tête.

Ils rejoignirent la salle de réception, où leurs mères, devisant toujours, semblaient contentes de les voir parler ensemble. Les deux femmes étaient en compagnie d'une femme brune, vêtue d'une robe de velours rouge brillante.

Marian eut une désagréable impression de déjà-vu. Elle s'approcha, la mort dans l'âme et ne put éviter l'emprise du bras de sa mère sur son épaule.

-Marian, dit froidement Marion Doyle, regarde qui est venue spécialement de Paris pour te voir.

C'était la jeune femme à la robe rouge, qui souriait à Marian avec un air affecté.

-Bonjour tante Joséphine, dit-elle avec un sourire de circonstance, comment vous portez vous ?

-A merveille, ma chère Marian, répondit Joséphine Beauregard. Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ? Ajouta-t-elle après avoir échangé un regard complice avec Walburga Black.

Marian se souvint soudain de la présence de Sirius.

-Tante Joséphine, voici Sirius Black un de mes camarades de Poudlard. Sirius, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante, Je te présente la jeune sœur de ma mère Joséphine Beauregard de Blois, qui nous vient de Paris.

Sirius s'inclina, un sourire froid aux lèvres.

-Un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Madame De Blois, dit-il.

-Moi de même Mr Black, répondit la jeune femme.

Puis elle s'éloigna avec Walburga Black et la mère de Marian.

Marian se sentit intensément soulagée, et accorda à Sirius une grimace peu gracieuse qu'on pouvait identifier comme étant un sourire. Le jeune Gryffondor ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules, d'un air gêné, comme s'il se sentait en trop, inutile à la fête. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Puis il dit soudain :

-Tu ne t'es jamais dis avant que tu n'étais pas à ta place au sein de ta famille ? Que quelque chose clochait chez toi ? Et que tu n'avais rien en commun avec tes parents ? Moi si, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix, le regard sombre. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que récemment, mais je sais maintenant que je suis le paria, le vilain petit canard de la famille, celui qui n'honorerait jamais assez son sang, celui que ses parents haïraient…

-Oh, Sirius, répondit Marian avec compassion, ne sachant que répondre, je vois ce dont tu veux parler, enfin, j'imagine que ta situation doit être difficile… Moi je ne m'entends pas avec ma mère, mais j'adore mon père. C'est lui qui me donne le courage de continuer, et de ne pas fuir loin d'ici…

Il se tut un instant la gorge serrée, durant un moment qui parut à Marian comme une éternité.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça pour moi. Mes parents me détestent. Je n'ai jamais reçu la moindre marque d'affection de la part de ma mère. C'est assez étrange, ajouta-t-il en souriant, quand j'étais plus jeune, ça me faisait mal, je pleurais souvent le soir dans ma chambre, en espérant devenir celui que mes parents voulaient faire de moi. Mon côté sensible, je présume, nota Sirius avec un sourire cynique. Mais depuis ce temps, j'ai compris que je ne voulais pas être comme eux, et je ne pleure plus… J'attends juste de pouvoir les fuir, un jour, quand je serai plus âgé.

-Je comprends Sirius, et j'admire ton courage, dit sincèrement Marian, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai un jour t'imiter. Même si je le voulais.

Devant son regard interrogateur, la jeune fille ajouta :

-La condition d'une fille de la bonne société est précaire. Ma réputation, le regard de la bonne société sur moi, ne tient qu'à ma respectabilité… En attendant de pouvoir m'assumer financièrement, je suis pieds et poings liés, soit je me marie, soit je fais en sorte d'avoir une grande carrière, pour éviter de rester sous la tutelle d'une personne jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Tu vois donc bien, que je n'ai d'autres choix devant moi, que celui de l'étude et de l'ambition.

Sirius hocha la tête lentement, et leva des yeux curieux vers Marian. Le jeune garçon avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle personne, d'ouvrir enfin les yeux sur la nature de la jeune Serpentarde.

-Je dois te dire Marian, que je t'ai mal jugée, dit Sirius. Je pensais que tu étais comme tous les autres Serpentards. Je t'en demande pardon.

-Excuses acceptées, Mr Black, répondit joyeusement Marian, l'erreur est humaine. Je suis bien contente en tout cas, que l'on ait discuté tout les deux, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire avenant.

Voyant sa mère s'approcher vers eux, Marian soupira, serra la main de Sirius, et après un dernier sourire, les deux nouveaux amis se séparèrent.

Finalement, se dit Marian en se couchant ce soir-là, ce n'était pas si pénible que ça. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que je passerai une bonne soirée en compagnie d'un Gryffondor…

Elle se laissa tomber doucement dans les bras de Morphée, en se disant que Sirius devait sûrement dire la même chose à son propos.


	10. 25 Décembre 1971 : La Dispute:

25 Décembre 1971 : La Dispute :

Ce matin-là, Scarlett se réveilla avec un mal de tête terrible.

Elle avait passé une nuit agitée, fatigante, et son rêve l'avait amenée à se remémorer tous les moments marquants de sa première année Poudlard : Les cours de vol, durant lesquels elle s'était rendu compte que voler sur un balai était plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait ses explorations de Poudlard avec Jack, Marian, et des fois James le fait que son meilleur ami de Gryffondor commençait à s'éloigner d'elle, pour traîner plus souvent avec ses amis, les « Maraudeurs » Lily Evans et sa perfection agaçante Severus Rogue et sa personnalité intriguante Angela dont le comportement parfois étrange lui faisait penser que son amie n'était pas si superficielle et gâtée par la vie que ça la Coupe des 4 Maisons gagnée par la Maison Poufsouffle pour la deuxième année consécutive, au grand dam des Serpentard… Mais aussi les nombreux cours que Scarlett avait suivi, tantôt avec intérêt, tantôt avec ennui mais toujours avec la pensée que tout ce qu'elle apprenait à l'école finirait peut-être par lui servir un jour.

Toujours est-il, que la jeune fille se leva en bougonnant, de mauvaise humeur, le teint blafard, les yeux endormis, des cernes presque violettes, les cheveux en bataille. C'était son lot habituel après chaque réunion familiale chez les Selwyn. Ce lendemain de fête lui semblait si peu avenant qu'elle se promit de passer les prochaines fêtes à Poudlard avec Jack, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais arriver à se dérober aux réunions familiales.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle à manger, aucun de ses frères ni aucune de ses sœurs n'était encore descendu, il n'y avait que ses parents, qui finissant de manger, s'apprêtaient à monter dans le bureau de Gilbert O'Hara.

-Bonjour ma chérie, salua Gilbert O'Hara avec un sourire, as-tu bien dormi ?

-Bonjour papa, bonjour mère, répondit Scarlett, oui ça va j'ai plutôt bien dormi.

-J'espère bien Scarlett, dit Leia, parce que nous rendons visite ce soir à tes grands-parents.

Scarlett manqua de s'étouffer.

-Quoi ?

-On ne dit pas quoi Scarlett, rétorqua sa mère, on dit pardon.

-Pardon Mère, je ne vous avais pas comprise, répondit Scarlett avec une légère exaspération, vous disiez que nous retournons dîner chez les Selwyns ce soir ?

-Mais non voyons, dit son père avec indulgence, nous irons voir mes parents, les O'Hara. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne les avons pas vus n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

La jeune fille étouffa un soupir de soulagement.

-Oui papa, cela fait vraiment longtemps, j'ai hâte d'y être, mentit-elle.

*Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour rester à la maison ce soir. Si je pars avec eux je vais crever étouffée par les bons sentiments et l'amour mielleux de mes grands-parents*

Scarlett, bien qu'elle aima beaucoup ses grands-parents paternels, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, égoïstement, que leurs rencontres devaient être une corvée plus qu'autre chose, puisqu'à chaque visite, Scarlett s'ennuyait mortellement et ne trouvait rien de stimulant dans la compagnie des deux personnes âgées, en l'absence de ses cousins, cousines, oncles et tantes.

-Bien, voilà qui est réglé, jugea Gilbert, ma chère ? S'enquit-il auprès de sa femme.

-Allons-y mon ami, dit Leia, n'oublie pas Scarlett de demander le courrier aux elfes, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de sa fille.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, et continua à manger, occupée par la contemplation de son assiette, plongée dans un demi-sommeil.

Gilbert et Leia montèrent dans la bibliothèque, qui leur servait aussi de bureau, attenante à la chambre de Scarlett.

Après avoir verrouillé la porte par un sortilège, Leia se tourna vers son époux et lui dit :

-Qu'allons nous lui dire à présent ? Cela fait plus d'un an à présent qu'elle attend une explication à propos du médaillon.

-Ce que nous avion prévu, qu'il est à présent détruit, que c'était un objet maléfique qui menaçait sa sécurité. Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, ma chérie.

Leia se leva et se mit à faire les cent-pas, préoccupée.

« Je sais, tout objet qui est entré en possession du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut être que dangereux, mais tu sais qu'elle ne nous croira pas, Gilbert.

-Que veux-tu que nous fassions Leia ? Dumbledore nous avait prévenus ! Il a insisté sur le fait que cet objet pourrait être capital dans la lutte contre la puissance de Voldemort. »

Leia Selwyn frissonna à ce nom.

« Ne prononce pas son nom ! Je… je sais que nous avons bien fait de donner cet objet à Dumbledore, là n'est pas la question. Mais… » Elle se tut.

« Mais ? » insista Gilbert, surpris par la soudaine tristesse de sa femme.

« Je… Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à cette pauvre Renata, et je me dis que si elle a donné sa vie pour ce médaillon, c'est qu'il doit revenir à sa légitime héritière, non ?

-Ma chérie, si Renata est morte pour ce médaillon, ce n'était pas pour que Scarlett en hérite.

-Je sais… Mais, mon ami, je ne peux me résoudre à lui mentir plus longtemps. Ne rien dire à cette enfant de ses origines, lui faire supporter, à un si jeune âge, le mépris et la froideur de ma famille. Si seulement j'avais su ce qui m'attendait à l'époque ! Je n'aurais pas pris le risque d'adopter Scarlett pour ensuite la faire souffrir! »

Il y eut un silence gêné. Leia regretta ses paroles emportées, en voyant le regard peiné de Gilbert.

« Je vois, murmura ce-dernier à voix basse, mais ce qui est fait est fait ma chère. Nous avons promis à Renata le secret absolu. En tant que son ami le plus ancien et le plus attaché, je ne pouvais que respecter sa volonté… Mais je comprends votre lassitude, Leia, et votre chagrin. Nous nous étions juré de veiller sur la sécurité de Renata lorsque la situation s'était dégradée… Mais nous avons échoué.

-Non ! s'écria Leia. Dumbledore a échoué ! Nous ne pouvions rien faire. Il avait promis de la mettre en sécurité contre le courroux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il en a été incapable. Comment pourrait-il alors, maintenant, s'occuper de mettre le médaillon en sûreté en attendant de le détruire ?

-Je fais confiance à Dumbledore, dit fermement son mari. Il a pour l'instant fait plus de bien que de mal, et si le tragique dénouement de 1961 a eu lieu, ce n'est certainement pas sa faute mais la mienne.

-Mais mon ami…

-Il suffit ma chère, arrêtons d'en parler. Coupa Gilbert avec douceur. Je vous en prie… Il est déjà assez pénible pour moi de parler de Renata. D'ailleurs, je dois aller au Ministère maintenant, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Et pour le médaillon ? Hésita Leia.

-Un homme de confiance vous fera passer un message, retrouvez le au Chaudron Baveur, il le fera parvenir à Dumbledore. Maintenant excusez moi mon cœur, mais je vais réellement être en retard… »

Gilbert embrassa affectueusement son épouse sur la joue, déverrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette et sortit. Leia, en soupirant, se résigna cette fois encore à accorder sa confiance à Dumbledore, bien à contrecoeur.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme d'habitude, dans le règlement monotone de sa vie domestique. La seule transgression à ses habitudes fut lorsque Leia, portant une cape de couleur sombre, sortit de la maison et, suivant les instructions parvenues quelques minutes après le déjeuner, retrouva l'agent de l'Ordre derrière le Chaudron Baveur.

Se présentant comme Jules Darby, le sorcier échangea avec la jeune femme les mots de passe usuels, et la transaction se passa comme prévu. Mais en retournant chez elle, Leia ne put s'empêcher de songer au sentiment de malaise que l'homme avait déclenché en elle, comme si tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

Le soir venu, son mari rentré comme d'habitude, elle fit servir le dîner dans la salle à manger, et tous se mirent à manger paisiblement. Mais Leia, préoccupée, ne mangeait guère, et promenait un regard absent autour de la table. Il y avait en face d'elle, à l'autre bout de la table, son mari qui dînait tranquillement l'air fatigué.

A sa droite, Annabelle et Harry, parlaient à mi-voix d'un problème de mathématiques que Harry avait du mal résoudre. A sa gauche, Scarlett et Luke, mangeant avec un excellent appétit, ne parlaient que peu et échangeaient parfois quelques paroles, couvertes par des regards complices et des sourires entendus en apparence. Enfin, assise séparément sur un siège pour bébé, Elisabeth, à côté de sa mère, mangeait avec cette animation et le chaos qui caractérisent les repas de jeunes enfants, épuisants pour les parents et les elfes de maisons qui nettoient après, résignés.

Le regard de Leia se posa à nouveau sur Scarlett, avec appréhension : Qui sait comment la jeune fille réagirait face à la fable inventée par ses parents ? « Cette enfant entêtée, au caractère entier, parfois capricieux, mais aux dispositions excellentes, ne se laisserait certainement pas faire, même pour son bien… » Pensa Leia à la fois avec agacement et tendresse.

Scarlett sentit le regard inquisiteur de sa mère se poser sur elle avec étonnement.

Qu'avait-elle donc fait cette fois-ci ? Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de répréhensible : Ses notes étaient bonnes, ses professeurs l'appréciaient, et elle aurait même pu passer pour l'élève la plus brillante s'il n'y avait pas cette enquiquineuse de Lily Evans, ou Miss Perfection Moralisatrice, comme l'appelait jalousement Scarlett dans son esprit, qui lui raflait la première place, tout en restant gentille, belle, populaire et appréciée parmis les premières années de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Les Serpentards, bien sûr, moquaient sa situation de sang-de-bourbe, de ses cheveux roux, et de sa maladresse durant les cours de vol. Et Scarlett, bien que honteuse de ses pensées, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfaite de la situation, qui flattait son orgueil.

D'ailleurs, c'était précisément le point sur lequel Jack et James étaient d'accord, sans le savoir toutefois : Tous deux lui reprochaient son antipathie pour Lily Evans le Serpentard pensant qu'elle la haïssait pour son origine, et le Gryffondor devinant qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir son orgueil meurtri et son ambition mise en question par une personne bien plus brillante et « accomplie » en matière de magie.

Elle fût sortie de ses pensées par l'interrogation d'Harry :

« Mère, si vous me permettez, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas vue tante Hermia hier soir ? Demanda-t-il timidement en levant ses yeux d'un vert doux.

-Votre tante a eu un empêchement de dernière minute, Harry. Répondit Leia, après un long silence. Elle est terriblement déçue de ne pas pouvoir vous revoir.

-Mais, mère, nous ne l'avons jamais vue, répondit inocemment Harry.

-Tu ne t'en souviens sûrement pas. Ta soeur Annabella devait avoir moins d'une dizaine d'années, répliqua avec réticence Leia. Maintenant, assez bavardé les enfants, ajouta-t-elle doucement, mais d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique, finissez de manger et retournez dans vos chambres. Je vous ferai appeler quand nous devrons partir voir vos grands-parents. »

Harry remit le nez dans son assiette, et fit mine de s'intéresser à son contenu. Scarlett se replongea dans ses pensées, et son regard tomba sur Luke, assis à sa gauche.

Un sentiment de malaise la traversa. Son jeune frère avait rejoint Poudlard au début de l'année, à Serpentard. Au début très heureuse que son frère la rejoigne, elle avait vite déchanté face aux fréquentations de son frère.

Non pas que Luke s'était mis à trainer avec les futurs mangemorts de la classe de Scarlett, mais plutôt parce qu'il était devenu très vite ami avec Regulus Black, un garçon qui mettait Scarlett très mal à l'aise, d'abord parce qu'il lui rappelait dans sa froideur et son potentiel de danger son frère aîné, ensuite parce qu'il avait vite conquis l'amitié de Luke, qui était devenu un peu plus froid. Scarlett ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander :

Pourquoi Luke ne trouvait rien à redire face à l'inimité entre Serpentards et Gryffondors ? Pourquoi il ignorait royalement James quand il le rencontrait dans les coulois ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il semblait détester Jack, qui était pourtant à Serpentard, et un ami de sa sœur qui plus est!

Et s'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, pourquoi Luke ne venait pas lui en parler ? Elle était sa sœur ! La personne la plus proche de lui, dans toute la fratrie des enfants O'Hara.

Scarlett se flattait d'être capable de voir rapidement quand quelque chose clochait. Et elle pensait avoir un excellent jugement sur les autres et sur elle même bien évidemment. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne comprenait rien au comportement d'une personne qui lui était aussi chère que Luke.

*Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Toutes ses questions vont finir par me rendre folle !*

Leia se leva, et se dirigea vers le bureau de Gilbert. A mi-chemin de la salle à manger, elle s'arrêta et ajouta :

« Scarlett, j'ai à te parler, si tu as fini viens avec moi. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, se redressa, et suivit sa mère dans le bureau. Un silence s'installa, pendant que Leia semblait chercher ses mots.

« Scarlett. Cela fait plusieurs mois déjà que tu me demande des nouvelles du médaillon que nous avons reçu il ya plus d'un an par hibou. Malheureusement, et comme je le craignais, ce médaillon représentait un danger certain pour toi, et nous avons dû le faire détruire, par un Auror, collègue de ton père au ministère. »

Scarlett soupira, ne croyant qu'à moitié ce que lui annonça sa mère.

« Mais mère, je trouve difficile à croire que qui que ce soit veuille porter atteinte à ma sécurité. Je ne suis pas connue, pas remarquable, pourquoi voudrait-on m'atteindre ? Demanda-t-elle.

-A cause de la position de ton père Scarlett, répondit Leia calmement, tu n'ignores pas que ton père a certaines responsabilités importantes au ministère, relatives à la sécurité des sorciers du Royaume-Uni. Naturellement, on cherchera à l'empêcher de nuire par le biais de ses enfants.

-Mais mère… J'ai du mal à croire que de tous les enfants de père on ait voulu précisément s'attaquer à moi !

-Il suffit Scarlett, ne remets pas en cause ce que je te dis, rétorqua Leia d'un ton sans réplique, ne me fais-tu donc pas confiance ? Pourquoi mettrais-tu en doute la parole de tes propres parents ?

-Peut-être depuis que ces parents ont menti sur toute la ligne sur mes origines ! Répliqua Scarlett d'une voix aigue et tremblante, sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait, sentant sa fureur exploser. POURQUOI ? Ajouta-t-elle en hurlant. Pourquoi… ne m'avez-vous rien dis ?! Je sens, je sais que ça a quelque chose à voir avec une certaine Renata Dawlish… Ce n'est peut-être pas ma mère, mais je sais que vous étiez liés ! Vous, elle, père et un certain John Dawlish ! J'ai fait des recherches. C'est un Sangs-de-bourbe !

Un silence de mort s'installa entre les deux femmes. Leia retomba dans son fauteuil, anéantie, incapable de croire aux propos de sa fille. Elle répondit d'une voix blanche, brisée :

-Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à ta propre mère ?! N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour ceux qui t'ont élevée, nourrie, soutenue malgré les obstacles, et qui t'aiment d'un amour inconditionnel !

-J'en ai toujours eu, mère. Soupira Scarlett, sentant le contrôle de la conversation lui échapper. Excusez moi. Vous avez raison. Je suis désolée d'avoir fouillé dans votre passé. Mais si vous pouviez me dire, m'expliquer pas maintenant… pas aujourd'hui… Mais un jour peut être, vous le feriez n'est ce pas ? Demanda la jeune fille, avec insistance contrôlant à grand-peine sa colère.

Leia garda le silence pendant quelques instants. Avant de répondre doucement :

-Si je pouvais Scarlett, je te dirais tout ce que je sais. Mais je ne le peux pas. Pas avant quelques années en tout cas. J'en suis désolée, je n'ai pas choisi cette situation, mais je me dois de garder certaines choses secrètes pour ta propre sécurité. Tu comprends n'est ce pas ? Ajouta-t-elle.

-Oui. Je vois, répliqua Scarlett, distante. Je comprends votre situation. Je vais vous laisser à présent mère.

-Très bien. Va te préparer, nous partons chez les O'Hara dans une heure.

*Super, c'est bien ce qu'il me fallait de plus… Une soirée mièvre et dégoulinante de bons sentiments pour m'achever… Joyeux Noël…*

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et quitta la pièce, d'un pas pesant. Scarlett rejoignit sa chambre, s'assit à son bureau, prit sa tête dans ses mains, réfléchit un moment, puis, l'air décidé, elle sortit son nécessaire à écrire ses plumes, un parchemin. Elle commença à écrire.

_Cher Jack,_

Scarlett s'arrêta, songeuse. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui raconter ?

_J'espère que tu passes de bonnes fêtes. Et que tes cadeaux de Noël t'ont plu._

*Urgh. Trop banal. Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part.*

_Pour moi, ça ne va pas fort. Tout ce que j'entreprends pour en savoir plus sur mes origines échoue. Nos recherches sont maintenant au point mort, comme tu le sais depuis la dernière fois. _

_En plus, j'ai eu une confrontation assez violente avec ma mère à ce propos. Mais laissons de côté les sujets qui fâchent. Je me demandais ce que tu prévoyais pour la rentrée ? Que penses-tu d'une petite « surpris » pour Mulciber ? Je sais que ton ami la chauve-souris mystérieuse aux cheveux __graisseux__ noirs s'est fait violemment reprendre par notre futur mangemort bien-aimé._

_Par contre, je refuse de lui laisser croire que ce sont les Gryffondors qui l'ont encore entourloupé. Ça a failli causer des problèmes à James, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Et je n'ai pas envie que mon ami en paie les conséquences, aussi gryffondor soit-il. Et je sais que ton côté Serpentard adorerait que ce soit le cas mais…_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Luke était à la porte, Harry sur ses talons.

-Scarlett ? Tu viens jouer aux échecs avec moi ? Demanda Harry. Tu as promis de m'aider à m'entrainer.

-Oui Harry, j'arrive, je finis juste d'écrire une lettre.

-A qui écris-tu ? Demanda Luke en jetant un regard curieux sur le papier.

-Oh. Juste à Marian. Ça peut attendre d'ailleurs, ajouta Scarlett précipitamment, en cachant le parchemin dans son tiroir. Je ne sais pas quoi écrire, je la finirais quand nous reviendrons ce soir.

La jeune fille se leva, fera son encrier, et ferma à clé le tiroir contenant la lettre à Jack. Elle sourit à ses deux frères, passant un bras autour des épaules frêle d'Harry, elle les fit sortir de la chambre et ferma la porte de la chambre. Scarlett soupira, la journée promettait d'être longue et terriblement ennuyeuse.


End file.
